Binding of ORC
by geothelonewolf
Summary: Isaac starts a new life in Kuoh city.He eventually meets the Occult Research Club.What adventures awaits for Isaac and Co.Rated m because it's DXD
1. chapter 1

**Hey readers,welcome to the binding of Isaac x High school DxD crossover.I would like to say this story will not have Iseei and Isaac will not have parents even though there are theories on the fact that the events of TBOI is just in Isaac's imagination but hey it's fanfiction so anything can happen so let's get it on.** **Hopefully I didn't make Isaac too out of character or do I make my own version of Isaac.** **I do not own any TBOI or HS DxD characters.Neither do I own any music inserted into this chapter**

 **Chap.1:Isaac's new home**

" **RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH** "The floating skull of Mega Satan screamed after he got blasted by Isaac with Brimstone.A gold chest appeared after Mega Satan disappeared.

Isaac was a naked 5 year old boy with a black body because of the devil items he collected,curved horns on his head.He had one angel wing and one devil wing(Due to duality that gave him ability to go to both devil and angel rooms,also obtained lord of the pit for flight).On Isaac's right arm was a blood stained dagger with a red handle.On his left arm was the Trinity shield he obtained from an angel room.Isaac has some blood running from his eyes down to his cheeks.

Isaac was panting from the long battle,especially since mega satan had summon some enemies and the fallen angels,Uriel and Gabriel.He then fell on his knees continuing to pant.

"Trinity shield,compress."Isaac said as the shield became a white wristband with a blue cross in a flash of light.

The angelic devil then went to go open the chest.What he had found was a red and green pill,2 white pills,a book that was titled,'The Tome of Knowledge',and some clothes that looked like a school uniform.

"What are these clothes?Seraphim,Do you know about these?"Isaac turned to his angel familiar.The angel guardian put a hand on it's chin.

"That is a school uniform.You may be going to a school after we find a way to escape to the surface."Seraphim explained.

"aaawwwww,the last time I was in school,I was made fun of because of my stupid mom getting me poop and that wig as a present on my birthday."Isaac complained.

"Maybe this new school might be better than your other one.The one you've been to,the kids were somewhat immature and don't understand your problems at home"Seraphim said

Isaac then started thinking about the angel familiar's words.He then responded to it."Maybe you're right but I don't fully trust your word untill I see for myself and where is this school anyways?"

"Japan."Seraphim answered quickly.

"And where is Japan at?"Another question was asked by Isaac.

"The other side of the world,a large island by south korea in asia."The angel familiar said.

"And how did you know that."

"I was messaged by god on where your new life will start at."

"now that I think about it,I do wish to start a new life.I should just get away from all that I have been through."

"And how do you expect people to be so calm around some angelic devil like me?"Isaac asked seraphim.

"You actually never knew about your ability of being able to change your look if you put some energy into it."It answered

"Makes sense,since devils do have to disguise themselves as humans to try to control us."Isaac said."Can you do that for me."

"As your guardian angel,I should be following your orders.So it will be fine."Seraphim used some angel magic to change Isaac's angelic devil form into his human form.

"You can now freely change from human to angelic devil."

"So with that out of the way,let's collect these things."Isaac said as he started putting on the school uniform

"Um,isn't this a little to big for me."Isaac said as he turned around and showed his familiar his look.

The uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Try one of the white pills,they might make you grow."Seraphim gave an idea to Isaac.

He then swallowed a pill and grew 1 foot taller.Isaac did the same with the other and grew another foot and all other body parts became bigger as if he naturally grew up.He was 5'9

"Now it fits.Heck,I feel older."Isaac says as he looks at the ground and his uniform.

"You do look 10 years older."Seraphim commented.

"Onto the Tome of Knowledge."Isaac said as he picked up the book and opened it.His pupils diappeared as if he were possessed by an intelligent being and thin framed glasses appeared.

"huh"

"What happened?"The familiar asked.

Isaac explained,"The Tome of Knowledge has made me intelligent for the age I am supposed to be and based on the info that was given to me by this book,I am 15 years old and I am starting high school.I am fluent in Japanese and know about some things in Japan.I also know about the intimate parts of a female and male.Also my depression and suffering has calmed down but I still feel sad sometimes.But don't worry,I'll move foward here and now."

"Now then,I should take the new pill."Isaac said with some determination.The final object in the gold chest,the Green and Red pill.

"Seraphim,Pass me some chocolate milk,Please."He stated.The angel familiar passed him some chocolate milk he found,and put the pill in his mouth and chugged some chocolate milk.

In a flash of light,Isaac and his Familiar were teleported somewhere.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **ABANDONED CHURCH,KUOH CITY,JAPAN**

 **NIGHT TIME**

( **EVERLASTING HYMN-B** **INDING OF ISAAC:REBIRTH OST PLAYS** )

In a flash of light,Isaac and his angel familiar were inside an abandoned church by the place where the priest would stand.He then looked around and notice broken seats,and color-stained windows with images of biblical people as depicted,the overhead lamps hanging from the ceiling

"I see we are in a church,but where?"

"Why don't we take a look oustside,Isaac?"Seraphim suggested

"Sounds good."The angelic devil and his guardian went to the front door of the church until they were stopped by a voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE,"

Isaac and Seraphim turned to see who said that.Who they saw was a young man with short white hair and red eyes.He was in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face.

"I have detected a shitty devil on the premises and I find you and-HOLY SHIIIIT!"The man yelped in suprise upon setting his eyes on Seraphim."A real angel,unbelievable."

"Yes,I am and tell us your name Father."Seraphim asked with a suspicous look.

"The name is Father Freed Sellzen,an Exorcist,and by the way angel-san,what the fuck are you doing with a bastard like him."Freed asked in a vulgar manner.

"I'm his guardian angel."The familiar said."And you do not speak to Isaac like that.He is half angel."

"That's a lie."

"And how come you haven't turned into a fallen angel?"The exorcist asked getting his light sword and his Exorcist gun ready.

"That is because Isaac is half angel as I said."Seraphim reasoned.

"Forget it angel-san,get out of my way and let me kill this motherfucker."Freed commanded.

"So you want a fight,huh."Isaac called out."you're not the first human I had to fight as a devil."He Transformed into his Devil form

"NOW DIE,SHITTY DEVIL!"The Exorcist yelled out as he pointed his gun at isaac and shot a bullet

Isaac put up his left out and brought out the Trinity Shield to block the bullet.

"What the?The Trinity Shield."Freed was suprised.

"What about it."

"The Trinity Shield that was held by the Seraph,Gabriel.How did you get your hands on it and how come you are not burning,holy items are strong against devils?"Freed asked.

"I was bestowed this shield by an angel ,that is not Seraphim,before I had to fight it to get a key to the Dark room."Isaac answered"And about the burning,It is my angel half protects me from that side effect."

Isaac charged a Brimstone blast and fired.Freed jumped out of the way and rushed forward with his light sword.Isaac brought out his ceremonial dagger and countered.

"A bloody dagger?Puh-lease.Like what can it do,Bitch."

"Cut you down,Bitch."Isaac retorted.

The angelic devil bashed the Exorcist with the Trinity Shield.Isaac then stabbed Freed.After that,a Brimstone blast was fired.The blast lauched Freed through a wall.

"Now I have been **FREED** from this church."Isaac punned.He had the Trinity shield turned itself into a wristband.

"That wasn't funny you know."Seraphim said as it and Isaac went out of the Church.

(OST ends)

 **Kuoh City,Japan. Night time**

The brightly lit city was somewhat quiet but average people were still walking around enjoying their night with loved ones.Cars on the move with Travelers and people going home from work.

And Isaac was in his human form,exploring the city.He sees billboards and signs written in japanese.There were some 100 yen shops,anime merchandise stores,and some bookstores.Large buildings were in sight.

"The written characters on each of the signs I see can only mean on thing,I'm in japan.But where.I should ask someone."

He then sees the closest person.A business man walking home from work.

"Exuse me sir?"Isaac asked the business man.

"What do you need,Kid?"The man responded.

"Can you tell which city I'm in,I am a foreigner coming from America."Isaac asked.

"This is Kuoh City."The man answered.

"Thank you sir."Isaac thanked and continued exploring.

 **Time Skip**

In a neighbor hood there were some normal houses with some of them having nice gardens.At the end of one block,there was a burnt out house.Scorched wood that was as black as Isaac in his devil form.Windows were missing.The roof was still intact.There were wood chips lying around outside and inside the house.

"This can be a good place to stay since we don't have money like at all.Despite it being burned and all that."Isaac confidently said.

"Are you sure you won't be uncomfortable,considering the wood chips and the missing windows that won't block out the cold windows."Seraphim was unsure.

"Let's get some rest and Seraphim?"Isaac asked.

"What is it,Isaac?"

"Make sure to get me into a school as you said,I'm starting a new life her and leave the old one behind."

"I'll start tomorrow.Don't worry you'll be a good one."

 **TOO BE CONTINUED**

 **THERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER AND PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS ON HOW I SHOULD HANDLE ISAAC'S PERSONALITY AS DOING IT IS PRETTY CONFUSING AND PRETTY HARD TO GET RIGHT WITHOUT GOING ALL OUT DEPRESSED.**


	2. First day Of school

**HERE CHAPTER 2,ENJOY.** **I DO NOT OWN TBOI AND HS DXD CHARCTERS.NEITHER DO I OWN ANY MUSIC USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **CHAPTER 2:FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND FALLEN ANGEL BATTLE**

"ISAAC,IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"Seraphim yelled out.It was in human form.No longer was it faceless.

Seraphim became a Woman with Shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes.She had medium sized breast.Seraphim wore a white button-up shirt with a navy blue Knee length skirt,and black sandals.She also had a gold necklace with a cross on it.

"Alright,I'm here."Isaac said having his backpack that Seraphim sew for him at the living room of the burnt house.Isaac took a good look at Seraphim's human form.

"You're still in your human form."Isaac said,somewhat confused.He found Seraphim's look to be beautiful.

"What did you expect,you do know I can't just walk around among the humans,looking like a faceless fetus with angel wings,am I right?"

"Yes but-but-"Isaac droned off.the angel familiar turned human gave him a suspicious look."Never mind."

"Well then,have a nice day and I'll try to get us some yen to buy this property and remodel the house so we can live comfortably.They were orders from you after all.Get money any form,including gambling.May god forgive us for doing such a sin.

Isaac sweatdropped,"Yeah,that's right and hopefully you do."

"Don't worry Isaac,the people there might not ridicule you.And remember,Lady Luck is on my side today."Seraphim reassured.

"And Isaac,you should take this Bento Box with you for lunch.I made for you last night going out to do some hunting in the forest and gathered some non-poisonous mushrooms.Have a nice day."

"You too Seraphim"Isaac smiled.

Seraphim waved him off before they both went their separate ways.

 **KUOH ACADEMY**

From what was once an all-girls private school that then later become a co-ed school with the inclusion of boys.

This was the school Isaac went to in order to start his new life again.There he was at the school gate,the gateway to his new school life and possibly new friends.

"Greeting Isaac-kun."A female voice called out.

"Oh,Greetings Kaichou."Isaac greeted the person,he bowed.

She was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure,her black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.Her name was Souna Shitori,the Student Council President.

"What are you doing in front of the school?"

"Well,I was here just to greet the foreign student from America,you Isaac."She said with a neutral look.

"And I will tell you this,just because you are from a far away place,does not mean we at Kuoh Academy will not treat you like anybody special."

"Yes ma'am,do not worry,I'll be doing good for my first day."Isaac saluted.

"Don't let me down,now then get yourself to class before the bell."Souna said with a slight smile.

Isaac waved good bye.

"By the way."Souna called out,stopping Isaac in his tracks.

"What is it Kaichou?"

"You remember where your homeroom is?"She asked.

"Yes I do,class 3-C.Why you ask?"Isaac was confused.

"Just a reminder."

Isaac then proceeded to walk his way to class.

"mmm,something feels off about Kaichou,her aura is like that of my devil side."He thought to himself.

Everywhere he look there were lots of school girls walking and talking to their friends.There was the occasional group of guys Isaac would see.Teachers were walking to their classrooms preparing to start another day of teaching.

Among many places Isaac went too,he passed by what looked like an old schoolhouse.

He looked up on the window to see a beautiful young woman with a large bust size of 99cm,blue eyes.What stood her out from the rest of the girls he has seen from the last few minutes of walking around the school before class was her long crimson hair.She had a single strand of hair stcking out from the top of her head what Japanese people would call,an _Ahoge_.

The crimson haired woman saw Isaac looking at her,she gave out a smile to him.

The smile was good enough to make Isaac blush and look away.

"Cute."Isaac said to himself.His body shaking,breathing staggering,and his heart beating fast.

"It has been since elementary school since I have deemed a girl cute."

Back when he was in elementary school,he once tried to give a flower to his crush.Then there, a fellow student decided to pull down his pants without him noticing.When that happened,Isaac was laughed at by his crush.This made him feel rejected,ridiculed and sad.

Isaac had tears falling from his face from remembering again.He then slapped himself,"No,This will not happen,I shall not be ridiculed again.I will not cry and suffer no more,It already the first day of your new school life.Do not ruin it with your memories."

He walked to his class.

 **Old School Building**

"Who was that?He looked pretty foreign and did tears show up on his eyes?"The crimson haired girl thought to herself.

"Thinking about the boy?"Someone else asked.

"Got any idea about him,Akeno-chan."

Akeno Himejima was her name.She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Akeno then tried to think about the name to give to her fellow junior

"That boy's name is Isaac Florian Mcmillen,a first year foreigner from America."she responded."And Florian,what a unique middle name.Sounds very fancy."

"So that's him.The one who has a pretty strong demonic and draconian aura.He could be a good member of my peerage."The crimson haired girl said.

"Question is,How will you get him to join us?"Akeno asked.

"I can have Koneko-chan win the trust of Isaac and bring him to me to negotiate with him in entering my peerage."Rias answered.

She then thought to herself,"Just you wait Isaac,you must just be able to help me get out of this stupid engagement of mine,just you wait.I'll seduce you if I have to."

 **With Isaac**

School bell has rung to signify the start of the school day.

"Time to get to class and introduce myself.Weird that I entered in the middle of the year."Isaac admited to himself.

He ran to class.

 **In class 3-C**

"Class,We're going to have a new student today."The Teacher in the class said.

"Introduce yourself to the class,sir."

Isaac gulped.He was feeling nervous.He didn't want to be someone to be laughed at.He needed some confidence.He then looked back at the first time he found Seraphim.

 _Flashback_

 **(Empty Vessels-Binding of Isaac:Rebirth OST)**

 _Isaac entered an angel room.There he found what looked like a cathedral room.Bright light produce from the windows.In the middle of the room,was a statue of a faceless angel._

 _"ISAAC."A voice said._

 _Isaac looked around to find the voice but found nobody else but the being on a stone pedestal and the angel statue._

 _"Isaac."It said again._

 _"Is it you who is talking?"Isaac whispered in questioning._

 _"Yes I am Isaac."The angel statue answered."I am Uriel."_

 _"You were chosen Isaac to bring light upon the darkness that is the elimination of demons and devils.You're power of Duality has given you 2 sides to use.Your offensive side,the devil.And your defensive side,the angel."_

 _"Despite being half-devil,you have some good in you like that of an angel.You are confused on whether you are a sinner,a cause for your siblings and mother's demise.Your identity shall be chosen by you only."Uriel said._

 _"Our gift to bestow upon you,somebody to protect you,to take care of you.Like a second mother.Here on this stone pedestal,Shall be your guardian angel,Seraphim."_

 _Isaac walked up to pedestal and took a look at the faceless fetus with angel wings._

 _"Uh,Hello there.My name is Isaac Florian Mcmillen.But you can just call me Isaac"He introduce himself._

 _"Greetings Isaac Florian Mcmillen,I am Seraphim.You must be the one I must protect.Shall I call you master"It said._

"No need for calling me Master.I am not a slaveowner."

 _"And what do I do now?"Isaac asked._

 _"Pick it up from the pedestal and it will all yours.It shall follow you until the end of your life,Eternally following your orders.no matter how sinful.Our god shall forgive it,Seraphim will just be doing what you tell it to do.Loyalty is something not too evil."_

 _Isaac nodded and grabbed Seraphim from the stone pedestal.It was behind Isaac and was ready to follow wherever he goes._

 _"It is now bound too you and will not leave you unless you tell it to."Those were Uriel's final words._

 _Isaac nodded and turned to Seraphim."Here are our first order,We shall fight Uriel for the key piece to Mega Satan."_

 _The angel familiar nodded,"Yes,Isaac."_

 _Both then go to battle against Uriel by Isaac starting it off with a bomb and were ready to take on Uriel's wrath._

 _( **OST ENDS** )_

 **Present day**

"All right think of it as if you are introducing yourself to a classroom of Seraphims."Isaac told himself to help calm him.

"Hello everyone,My name is Isaac Mcmillen.I am from the United States of America.I moved her to Japan with my new *Gulp* mother after my biological mother died due to her depression clouding her mind and my father nowhere to be found."Isaac introduced himself to the class.

Some of the students in the class started to feel bad for Isaac and some even told him they felt sorry for him.

He then bowed to the class,"I hope I am in your care."

"Well then Isaac-san,Your seat will be in the top right corner by Koneko Toujou.The white haired girl over there."

Isaac gulped at the sight of a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut.Koneko Toujou was known as the Kuoh Academy's school mascot.

"I am sorry Isaac-kun,for your lose of your parents."She said with a stoic look.

"I'm fine thank you,Don't worry too much.Not like you'll relate to me.heh heh."Isaac nervously laugh.He sat down on his seat.

Gulp*

After taking a seat,he took a good look at Koneko with curious eyes.To him it felt like looking at his old pet cat,Guppy.She was as cute as a cat in his mind.

Isaac then had the same feeling as when he saw the crimson haired girl smile at him.The boy then was quick to fantasize about Koneko consplaying as a cat.

"Uh,Isaac-kun,are you thinking perverted thoughts."He had heard Koneko ask to snap him out of his daydream.

"Sorry Koneko-chan,I was daydreaming and it was not perverted,okay."

"Just pay attention."

He then started to hear out the teacher's lecture on some Algebraic equations and how to some for X,a variable in math problems.

The rest of class was normal with him and Koneko not really talking much.

Lunch time came about as he left.Isaac found a spot to sit and eat his lunch.It was by a tree by the running track.

The first year opened his bento box to reveal a portion of Salmon,Sautèd mushrooms,white rice,and some chopsticks as an eating utensil.Chocolate milk was his drink.

He then grabbed a piece of Salmon and ate it."This is heavenly"Isaac commented.

"Looks delicous."someone commented.

"Aah"Isaac was startled.

He looked to the right and saw someone from his class.

"Aah Koneko-chan,what are you doing here?"

"wanted to ask you something."She said already eating her lunch.

"And that is?"

"Your head."

Koneko pointed at Isaac's bald head."How did you get like that."She asked.

"Well,My mom shaved my head."Isaac answered.

"So smooth."Koneko commented,rubbing Isaac's bald head.

Isaac then felt some dark aura around him.Some guys close by muttered how lucky he was to be touched by the school mascot.The Girls didn't really say much.

"Uh,Koneko-chan."

"Yes Isaac-kun."

"Why do I suddenly feel like people hate me."He said worried about his social life.

"I am considered the school mascot from what I heard."She Responded with a stoic look.

"So would that mean your popular."

"In a way."

Isaac was remembering how much of an honor talking to a popular person was.He kinda needed to know if there are others.

"Any other popular people in Kuoh Academy?"Isaac wanted to collect more information.

"Let's see."Koneko started to think.

While she was doing her thing,Isaac looked at her again.His fantasy came to mind again.Imagining Koneko in a cat cosplay.

"Nya"Fantasy Koneko said seductively,with her doing a cat gesture.He was flustered at the thought.

"Damn hormones."Isaac thought angrily.

"Isaac-kun,are you fantasizing again?"

"Maybe."He sheepishly responded.

"About what?"

"Cats and their cutness."Isaac lied.

"I also like how cute cats are,especially kittens."Koneko stoically said,she had a slight smile.

"I actually once had 2 cats,Guppy and Tammy."Isaac said remembering back in his old home.

"And what happened to them?"

"They both died when I was 5 years old."Isaac said sadly.The painful memories of seeing loved ones,like pets,pass away made Isaac start having tears streaming from down his cheeks.Isaac sobbed quietly.

Koneko went ahead and hugged Isaac to comfort him."There,there."She said,head patting Isaac."You gotta move on."

Any male students that were around then sent glares at Isaac for being the first one Koneko gave a hug to.

The white haired girl let go and the bald boy wiped his tears."You're right,I should move on from here."

"Now back to the question.What's my answer,Konenko-chan."

"Here's one."Koneko prepared for a long explanation,even though she doesn't do it a lot."Yuuto Kiba,a second year boy who is popular among girls."

"Why so?"

"Because he is handsome,smart,and strong.And any girls that ask him to eat lunch with them,he accepts but doesn't do so for invitations to someplace afterschool,due to his club responsibilities.Kiba-senpai usually tells any girl that confesses their love to him, that they 'better off as friends'.He is hated by all the boys school because of how many of women's hearts he can take away.

"Strange turning down invitations to date and friend zoning.Sounds like he is one those 'true love' believers."Isaac commented.

"It may be possible but back on topic."

Isaac was listening to Koneko with curiousness.

"These 2 are popular among both the boys and girls.From what I heard,they are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima,the 2 great ladies of Kuoh Academy.Rias-senpai is crimson haired,while Akeno-senpai has her black hair tied by an orange ribbon in a long ponytail.They are rare to see by some people.Both are 3rd years."

The instant Isaac heard Rias had crimson hair,he had flashbacks to the girl in the old school building."So that's her name."He muttered.

"Something up?"

"I have seen Rias Gremory,she must have been the girl I have seen by a window in the old school building.Never seen Akeno though considering it is my first day here so I still have yet to see her."

"Moving on,there is me,Koneko Toujou,the school mascot."She said stoically.

"Why that epithet?"

"Based on what I know,I am very cute and petite.Guys and girls also get the feeling as if they see me as a kitten."

"The last thing you is what I can grasp and don't worry about the petite body,you're still growing as I am too."Isaac said with a small smile.

"Um,thank you."Koneko slightly blushed.

"Anybody else that is popular?"

"Kaichou is one of them,but you know the obvious reason."

"Of couse because she is-"Isaac tried to said until he heard some yelling.

"GET BACK HERE,YOU FUCKING PERVERTS!"Yell out a girl.

Isaac and Koneko turned their heads around and saw 2 guys running away with their noses bleeding and were laughing as were some girls with wooden swords ran after them.

Isaac looked back a Koneko."Who are those 2 to cause such a commotion?"

"Ugh"Koneko was digusted.

"What are you disgusted about,Koneko-chan"

"Those two are the most hated guys among all the school girls."

"What do those two do to receive such a reputation?"Isaac was confused.

"Those two are like the biggest perverts in the entire school,the perveted duo.They would peep into girls locker rooms,hide in the bushes for a chance to see panties,and aren't shameless to show their perverse way."Koneko explain in a voice that was cold enough to send chills down his spine.

She then asked Isaac in a serious tone,"Can you promise me you won't become a pervert like those 2,Isaac-kun.

"I promise Koneko-chan.Don't worry,I won't be influenced by them and I will respect women."Isaac the promised.Koneko gave a small smile.

"Anything else you want to ask?"

"That's all,we should just eat lunch,you know."

They both went ahead and ate their lunches.The bell rung to signify time to go back to classes and the rest of the school went by.

 **Time Skip**

'Bye Koneko-chan,see you tommorow.It was a pleasure working and talking with you."Isaac waved at Koneko by the pathway to the schoolgate.

"I also feel the same Isaac-kun.See you tommorow."Koneko waved as she went to her club.

Isaac went walking home by himself.

 **Old School Building**

The old school building,the clubroom for the Occult Research Club,or ORC for short,was the club that had the building for themselves and was a based for a devil peerage.

Koneko enter the door and was greeted by Akeno.

"Hello,Koneko-chan.How was your day today?"The former asked with a tea cup set on a tray.

"Like any other day."

"And any personal information on our perdon of interest,Isaac Mcmillen?

"Isaac-kun moved from america to Japan with his legal guardian due his mother passing away and his dad leaving him and his mom behind."Koneko answered as she sat down a took a tea cup.Akeno pour some tea in there.

Rias asked Koneko,"Have you also felt his his demonic and draconian energy.Any traces of angelic energy too."

"I have felt it too and I really think it is powerful.As if he is experienced with the supernatural."Koneko felt slightly worried.

"With that out of the way,Koneko?"

"Yes,Bouchou."

"You remember your mission,right?"

"To stalk Isaac-kun and bring you information on abilities to see if he is a devil and is someone worthy of being in your peerage."Koneko reminded Rias.

"Yes,that is right.so get going please."The crimson haired girl got up from her desked and hugged Koneko."Please be safe okay."

"Won't let you down."

 **With Isaac**

It was close to night time.Isaac was on his way home until he met up with Seraphim.

"So how was school?"The angel familiar asked,who was still in human form.

"Not bad.Just talked to a girl at lunch time,nobody laughed at me.There were beautiful girls,more than I have seen before."

Seraphim smiled,"It's good that you got yourself on the right foot."

"That's ri-"Isaac felt fallen angel aura.He looked behind.

"What is it Isaac?"Seraphim asked.

"A Fallen Angel is close by."He whispered.Seraphim looked the same direction as Isaac was.

They both saw a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

She was walking towards them.

"What do you want,Fallen Angel!?"Isaac got into his Angelic Devil form.Seraphim got into her familiar form.

"Oh so you figured out I was a Fallen Angel.You're sound experienced about the world of the supernatural."The Fallen Angel said."I am Kalawarner,and I am here to eliminate you."

"Why so,scum?"Isaac harshly said.

"You're a threat to us Fallen Angels,We must kill you before you kill us."

"Oh so you are here to pick a fight with me.huh?"

"You can interpret my words as that.And we feel that there is a Sacred Gear within you,Angelic Devil abomination."Kalawarmer said,she turned her holy energy into a spear.It was thrown at Isaac.

Isaac caught it and threw it back.Kalawarner sidestepped.

"As expected of an Angelic Devil.With a Devil's power without the weakness.Such thing shouldn't exist."

Isaac gave a glare."You said something about a Sacred Gear.What is it?"

"it is a special power given to human and human hybrids by the god from the holy bible."Kalawarner explained.

"I think I might have some humanity left within me to have such a power.Maybe I should try to discover my Sacred Gear later."The Angelic Devil told himself.

"Looks like you are going to have to throw punches.Your ranged attacks are good but that is if your opponents are faster than the projectile speed."Seraphim recommended.

"This is the first time I will use my fist,but."Isaac looked at Seraphim with a serious look."Pass me the ceremonial dagger."

 **(Binding of Isaac OST-Divine Combat)**

The bloody dagger was given to Isaac.He ran foward at blinding speed.Kalawarner dodged the incoming attack and punched Isaac in the face.He recovered and cut her across her body.The cut was shallow.

Kalawarner made a light spear and thrusted forth.Isaac was dodging every thrust and punched her.She was launched into a wall.

"Was that punch powerful?"Isaac turned to Seraphim.

"Not really,You are most powerful with your ranged attacks,you may be needing to train yourself to handle close quarters combat.Your ceremonial dagger will not be enough."Seraphim commented,

The fallen angel got up and threw a light spear.Isaac sidestepped and was running around while charging a Brimstone blast.

"Stand still,little shit!"Kalawarner threw a barrage of spears.The Angelic Devil kept avoiding the spears.Issac sprouted one devil wing and an angel wing and flew fast to get close to his opponent.Kalawarner thrusted forth a light spear but was too late to hit Isaac as he blasted a Brimstone laser.

She was launched into the ground.There were cracks on the floor.The Fallen Angel got up with a burn mark showing on her body.She was groaning in pain.

 **(OST ENDS)**

"You shall die like the other Fallen Angels I have killed."Isaac threatened.Kalawarner was panting.

"Got any names,maybe I might know them?"

"You may be a Fallen Angel,but the ones I have fought are more powerful than you are."

"Like I said,got any names?"Kalawarner asked again.

"The Fallen Angel that I have fought were named,"Isaac started.Silence was something that was observed between the exchange of words.Isaac gave a serious look before he finished his statement," **Uriel and Gabriel!** "

Isaac opponent gasp."You mean as in 2 of the Seraphs of Heaven."she was suprised."I never heard any news about those 2 falling.You must be joking."

"I am not joking,I beat them both as Angels and Fallen Angels.Along with some other well-known supernatural beings.I am powerful.I was able to beat them when I was 5."

"No way,somebody like you beating powerful beings at such an age,preposterous."Kalawarner denied.She wanted to say something else until she was picked up by Isaac by the neck.She choked.Isaac charged a Brimstone blast and shot it out at blank point ranged.It cause Kalawarner's head to become disintegrated.Isaac Brimstone blasted the rest of her body.

"Looks like beings I had to fight in the basement have comeback to bite me in the butt.I'm ready for it just you watch."Isaac silently told himself in a cold tone as he transformed into his human form."Come on Seraphim let's go home."

Seraphim went into it's human form and told Isaac,"About that,we are going to have to live in a hotel room for now."

"Why so?"

"Initially,I did some money begging disguised as a church member.After that,I did some gambling as it was able to get me lots of money,always hit the jackpot.I then went ahead and asked a real estate agent to let me buy the property of the burnt down house.After that I got a Construction company to rebuild the house.With the remaining money,I booked a hotel room for the two of us and bought some food to eat."

"Good and Seraphim,I order you to protect me while I'm sleeping,after all you are an angel that doesn't need sleep."Isaac ordered.

"Will do and you should do your homework when we get to the hotel room."

"Sounds good to me."

As Isaac and Seraphim walked their way to the hotel room it booked.By an alleyway in the neighborhood was A familiar white haired girl.She was in shock after hearing what Isaac has defeated.Being able to beat Angels,Fallen Angels,and maybe Devils at the age of 5 was something that sounded impossible.Koneko was needing to compose herself.She felt scared on how much of a monster her new classmate was.An Angel and a Devil in one body along with an unknown sacred.What more is there too him.This could be valuable information to give to her **[KING]**.To Koneko,what she heard sounded too good to be true.She then ran back to the old school building and tell Rias about Isaac and his powers.


	3. Devil Deals

**Another chapter is here.All TBOI and HS DXD Characters do no belong to** **me.**

 **CHAPTER 3:DEVIL DEALS**

 **Old School Building**

Koneko slammed the door to the main area of the Occult Research Clubroom.She was shaking in fear and had a fearful look.

"What's wrong Koneko-chan"Kiba asked.

"I-I-I-"Koneko repeated.She was too shocked to even form a sentence.

"I what?"Akeno asked as she brought a tray of tea.

"Let me calm down."Koneko said as she sat down on the couch and silently ate some Cookies she brought with her,also grabbed a tea cup and drank some.

Rias was coming out of the shower.She had on a white bathrobe and had a towel on her crimson hair.

"What's with Koneko.She looks like she is in shock."She asked.

"She hasn't said anything yet.Must be something scary about Isaac-kun."Kiba casually answered."Koneko just told us she needs to calm down a bit before she tells us."

Rias then went ahead and went into the shower and changed into her Kuoh Academy uniform.

"So Koneko-chan,are you calm now."The crimson haired girl asked.

"I-I'm ready."The white haired devil hesitated.

She took a few breaths.The rest waited for her to say something about Isaac.

"Isaac took on a Fallen Angel and actually won.He transform into this form that had black skin and horns on his head curving to the side.Isaac was able to blast a laser from his mouth.He had an angel companion with him."

"Wait,did you say an angel companion."Rias was suprised.

"Yes it was like a faceless fetus with angel wings."

"And what type of human can turn into this being with his skin being black and have horns?"Akeno asked.She was feeling interested what her junior was.

"The Fallen Angel,Kalawarner,claims he is an Angelic Devil abomination."

Rias and Akeno spitted out their tea the moment they hear 'Angelic Devil'.

"EEEEEHHHHH!!"The great ladies of Kuoh Academy yelled out."Was that a lie?"

" No,Isaac literally sprouted out an Angel wing and a Devil wing."

Rias was recovering from shock and said to herself,"I gotta see this for myself."

"Anything else."Kiba said with great interest.

"It has been said by the Fallen Angel that there may be a Sacred Gear residing within him.He just may need to draw it out."

"Go on."Rias said.

"And here's what shocked me the most."Koneko said breathing in and out a few times before she revealed something that may cause her Buchou to faint.

"Isaac claims that he has beaten the Seraphs,Gabriel and Uriel as Angels and Fallen Angels when he was 5 years old."

The room was silent.A few moments later,the rest of the ORC went wide-eyed when they realized what Koneko said.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!!?"They all yelled out.

"I AM NOT LYING!"Koneko yelled back.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE.A FUCKING 5 YEAR OLD BOY BEATING 2 SERAPHS!"Rias denied loudly.

"And since when were Gabriel and Uriel ever Fallen Angels?"Kiba asked

Silence was in the air.The question Kiba asked was something Rias needed to clear up.She went ahead and called her brother.It took a few second before he picked up.

"Aah,Ria-tan.Is there something you need from you brother."He asked sweetly.

"TELL ME IF GABRIEL AND URIEL ARE FALLEN ANGELS!!"Rias yelled over the call.

"Why do you need to know that first of all?"

"The person I'm interested in getting into my peerage claims that he has once beaten the Seraphs,Gabriel and Uriel as Angels and Fallen Angels at Age 5."

"say again?"Rias's brother said.

"The one I want in my peerage beat Gabriel and Uriel when he was five years old.And they were also Fallen Angels when they battled him again."Rias clarified.

"Okay first of all,there wasn't any news about Gabriel and Uriel falling.If they were I would have already told you.So it sounds like the kid is crazy."

"It's true,that was what I heard from Koneko."Rias argued.

"Tell me his name."

"Isaac McMillen."

"Mmm,Maybe you should first get him into your peerage and have him prove his power."

"Are you sure?"Rias felt unsure.

"Yes,just negotiate with him the benefits of being into your peerage and if it sounds good enough for him.It's a deal."The brother provided an idea.

"I'll try that.Thank you brother and sorry for calling you while you are doing your responsibilities."

"Anything for my little sister.Bye now."The call was hung up.

Rias and the others relieved themselves.

"Thank god he didn't become the reason for the continuation of the Great war."Rias said in relief."Koneko,get Isaac to me tommorow.We are making a Devil deal so good he is definitely going to be mine."

"But what will his piece be?"Akeno asked.

"I could make him my **[PAWN]** but I could have him be my **[ROOK]**.I'll let him decide. **[KNIGHT]** is out of the question."Rias answered.

"Yes buchou."Koneko bowed.

 **Next Day**

The day for Isaac went by somewhat quick.It was lunch time with Isaac sitting by the same tree he would always be at.There he sat along side his classmate,Koneko.

"Isaac-kun."

"Yes."

"Can you go to the old school building afterschool,Buchou wants to talk with you."Koneko said,still feeling frightened from what she saw yesterday.She didn't show her fear.

"What does he or she want to talk to me about?"Isaac asked.He took a look over the direction of the old school building,wondering what is within it.

Koneko answered his question." **She** just told me to tell you that."

"Well tell **Her** I will be coming over to see what **She** needs from me."Isaac emphasized the female pronouns.

"Chocolate milk."Isaac passed a carton of chocolate milk he bought for himself and Koneko.

"Thank you."Koneko opened the carton and took a sip."Delicious."

"This is just me being nice to a friend,right."Isaac smiled.

"Wait,Should I be considering you as a friend?"Koneko asked after such a sudden statement.

"We should be,after all you are the only one I have talked to within the first 2 days of me being here and my school years before."Isaac explain.

"What happened to you in the schools in America?"

"I wish to not talk about."Isaac shuddered at some of his memories.

"Understandable."The white haired girl said.

"So see you after school."Isaac stood.

"Yes"Koneko did the same as Isaac did.

They both walked their separate ways.

 **Old School Building**

"Here we are."Koneko pointed at the old school building.Isaac followed along.He put his guard up as he felt a surge of devil energy inside the building.

"You seem tense."Koneko noticed Isaac's state.

"Oh,I was just feeling something strange about this place."Isaac opened the door and let koneko in first.

They went by a hallway and Koneko directed Isaac to 2 doors that lead to the main room.When he had entered the room.He saw a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye.He was wearing the boy's Kuoh academy uniform.

"Greetings Isaac-kun,I am Yuuto Kiba,a third year,pleasure to meet you.Has Koneko told you about Buchou wanting to see you."Kiba gave a handshake to Isaac.

"Pleasure's all mine."Isaac shook Kiba's hand.

"Welcom Isaac-kun,Tea?"Another person greeted.

"And you are?"Isaac turned around and saw one of Kuoh academy's great ladies,Akeno Himejima.

"I am Akeno Himejima."She put down a tray with a tea set."Have some tea."

"Thank you"Isaac grabbed his tea cup and took a small sip.He took a long look at Akeno and admired her beauty.

"So...is Bouchou around.She needed to talk to me about something."Isaac snapped back to reality and looked around to find the person of interest

"I am right here."A female voice.Isaac took a look over at a desk.The chair turned around to reveal a crimson haired woman Isaac saw before.

"It was you from yesterday."Isaac had a flashback of the moment he set eyes on her.

"I am Rias Gremory,The president of the Occult Research Club.Nice to see you Isaac McMillen."Rias introduced herself

"Nice to see you too."Isaac became entranced by Rias and had blushed.Koneko just elbowed Isaac to snapped him out it.

"Ow,what was that for?"Isaac complained.

"Just hear what Bouchou has to say to you."

"So then,what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"Isaac asked.

"Before I tell you,I wish to ask a question to you."Rias requested.

"What do you know about the supernatural?"

"I know about devils,angels,and fallen angels.That's all."Isaac answered."Why you ask?"

"Do you feel something strange about this room."

Isaac closed his eyes and took some time to feel.He opened his eyes and they were glowing red with a small tint of black.

"The presence of devils and a fallen angel."He said.

"You are right."Rias stood up and revealed her pair of devil wings.The others in the room also revealed their own pair of devil wings.

"So you're devils.And you too Koneko-chan."Isaac turned to the white haired girl.

"I am sorry."

"At least you are not an enemy."

"Now reveal your own pair of wings,holy devil."Rias commanded with interest.

Isaac turned into his angelic devil form.He had to conceal his angel side from a group of devils.He knew they hated sngels.

"Ara ara,You look more devilish than we are."Akeno acknowledged Isaac's form from head to toe.

"So what do you want from me,Rias?"Isaac asked Rias.

"I wish to make a devil deal with you."Rias gave a serious look.

"I've done this before,let's see what she has to offer."Isaac thought to himself.

"Go ahead,have a seat."Rias offered a seat.Isaac went up and took a seat.

"What do you have to offer for me?"Isaac showed interest.

"I would like you to be apart of my peerage."Rias stated."I could give you money,a home,a family,or whatever else you want."

"So you're looking for me to become your slave,no thank you.I ain't serving nobody."Isaac declined."What is a peerage anyways?"

"A peerage is a group of at least 15 devils,one pure-bloodes devil and 14 or so reincarnated devils.They carry out requests asked by the humans,battle in rating games,and some other things depending on the devil kings.All the devils in a peerage are represented by chess pieces."Akeno explained.

"Chess?"Isaac gave a confused look.

"Just like the game,A peerage can contain 8 **[PAWNS]** ,2 **[KNIGHTS]** ,2 **[BISHOPS]** ,2 **[ROOKS]** ,and a **[KING]**."Akeno continued explaining.

"So what chess pieces are each of you?"

"I am a **[KNIGHT]** ,I have great speed and attack but a weak defense.My main weapon is a sword."Kiba said

"I am a **[ROOK** ,I have lots of strength and defense but not alot of speed."Koneko said.

"I am a **[QUEEN]** ,I am a mixture of the **[KNIGHT]** , **[ROOK]** ,and **[BISHOP]** pieces.I am also second in command in case the **[KING** is unavailable."Akeno said.

"What about the **[PAWN]** and **[BISHOP]** pieces,What do they do?"Isaac asked.

"The **[BISHOP]** is a specialist in magic.Weak physically but have a high magic reserve.They would usually be support and healers."Rias explained."The **[PAWN]** is the weakest piece but have the most potential.When they get to the enemy base,they can promote into any other chess piece except the **[KING]**."

"With any of these pieces,I can reincarnate a human into a devil and have him/her serve me."Rias finished.

Isaac processed the information while drinking his tea.He was needing to think about whether he could become a servant but still nedded proof on whethee the gremory family do treat their sevants as family.

"these pieces sounds good,but I still don't want to become a slave to you."Isaac said.

"You shouldn't worry about becoming a slave,I just will think of you as a servant.My family,The Gremory family,is known among the devils as a very caring family for treating their servants as family.Though some Devils think that is just the worst kind of weakness to have."Rias reassured

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"Isaac gave a suspicious look.

"You can ask my servants if you need to."Rias looked at Koneko.

"Don't worry Isaac-kun."Koneko hugged Isaac.This caused Isaac to blush a little."Bouchou has treated me with care,please believe me."

"Still unsure,she might have brainwashed you into thinking that."Isaac was still suspicious.

"I have not brainwashed my servants.I am not that evil.Just give a look into their eyes,you'll see that they didn't suffer anything coming from me."Rias said.Isaac looked into Koneko's eyes.What he saw was that Koneko has felt the feeling of been cared for.

"Buchou has loved me.You should join so we can spend more time together,Isaac-kun."Koneko persuaded.

"I like the idea of spending more time but not as a slave to this crimson haired devil woman."

"Like I said,you can be a part of my peerage,and I can give you what you want."Rias offered again.

"What I want,huh."Isaac thought.

"Or maybe you might be looking for someone strong to fight.You can have that happen in a rating game."Rias added to the table.

"I actually did enjoy giving the Lamb and Mega satan a beating.Though,the competitors might just be weak to me unless I start getting careless.Maybe I should propose something."Isaac thought to himself.

"How about I propose something."Isaac said.

"What do you propose?"Rias asked.

"I ask for a trial."Isaac proposed.This shocked everyone.

"A trial?!What kind of proposition is that."Akeno said.

"You just need to earn my trust before I start serving you.If you are as Caring as you say your family is,then it will good for you.Just get my house built overnight,teach me how being in a peerage is like.We'll start this trial run and you could gain a new member to your peerage."Isaac said.

"You may be right."Rias sighed."But are you sure you want to do a trial."

"I am positive."Isaac smiled.

"Isaac McMillen."Rias put her hand out."Despite not being a full-fledged member of my peerage,I will still welcome you as an Occult Research Club member.

The peerage started clapping."Thank you Rias,or should I be calling you Buchou?"Isaac shook Rias's hand.

"Buchou."Rias answered.Isaac got up from his seat."So when do I start."

"You can start tommorow,I shall teach you what you need to know about devil work."Rias smiled.

"Good bye now."Isaac said,turning into his human form.

Koneko tapped Isaac's shoulder."What is it."Isaac turned to Koneko.She was poking her fingers together ans feeling a bit embarrased.

"Can I go live with you?"Koneko asked.Isaac was suprised.

"huh."

"I feel that you could use some company.I do know you have an angel companion but you need the company of fellow devils."Koneko explained her reasoning.Isaac was unsure.

"I would say yes but I don't know how Seraphim would take it.I did fight demons and monsters with it."

"Don't worry,I will be well behaved."Koneko hugged Isaac.She then did some Puppy eyes.

"Ok,you can live with me."Isaac accepted.He couldn't handle the puppy eyes.

"Let's go then."Koneko held on Isaac's arm as they went walking home.

 **REVIEW AND PM ME FOR ANY ORIGINAL HS DXD BASED ITEMS I SHOULD PUT IN HERE AND TO WHICH CHARACTER.DESCRIBE ME THE DESIGN UPON PICKUP.** **SEE YA THEN.**


	4. Ch4 devil business

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT.READ THOSE PARTS WITHIN YOUR OWN DISCRETION** **.ANY REFERENCES TO OTHER MEDIA AND PRODUCTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

 **chapter 4:Devil business**

it was around 7:25.Isaac was enjoying his sleep.Within his newly built home,provided by Rias Gremory.He was living there with his familiar,Seraphim,and Koneko,his Devil classmate.Let's take a look at his dream.

 **Dream Realm**

Isaac floats around a Pitch black darkness

"Where am I?"He asks himself swimming in the air.He saw flames going around himself.The fires were everywhere as on a bed of fire he saw something.

In Isaac's eyes,he saw a large red Western Dragon, with a long neck and green eyes. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body.The dragon was waking up.

 **[Greetings,partner.]** The dragon greeted.

 **[I am Ddraig,one of the two heavenly dragons.Say your name?]** Ddraig introduced himself.

"The name's Isaac McMillen,How do you do Ddraig."Isaac said.

 **[I am** **fine,thank you.So you are powerful enough to awaken me.** ]

"I am indeed but I don't know how to compare myself to my future opponents?"

 **[Based on what I see is that you are more powerful than the current satans as you have killed Mega Satan,Krampus,The Lamb,and 2 Seraphs,angel and fallen angel versions.The weirdest thing you have beaten is your own mom.Sounds like the worst sin to commit.Though you are not powerful as some dragons and other beings.Some gods from other pantheons can beat you.]** Ddraig was inpressed.

"What is it about other pantheons?"Isaac asked."

 **[If you know about Mythologies and Religions from other countries other than the Biblical beings.Then you would know.]**

"Looks like I have some studying to do."Isaac considered."So what are you doing in my body?"

 **[I am your Sacred Gear,the Boosted Gear.I double your power every 10 seconds.How many time you boost will depend on stamina.]**

"So how do I activate you."

 **[The Boosted Gear responds to your feelings.So use them and activate your gear at will.]**

"Thank you Ddraig.That should be all for now."Isaac looked for a way out."When can I talk to you again."

 **[I am in your mind and soul.So you can talk to me at anytime for advice on the Boosted Gear.Wake up now,Partner.]**

Isaac was ready to wake up.As he opened his eyes,he found something strange.A pair of breasts.Isaac grasped them in curiousity.

"Feels very squishy and my fingers just sink in there."Isaac thought.

A moan was heard.Isaac looked to where the moan came from.He saw a woman with crimson hair.She woke up.

"Good morning,Isaac."The woman who is identified as Rias Gremory."Your hands feel nice on my boobs."

Isaac was startled and fell off the bed."I'm sorry."

"It's fine and wow,you and I have something in common."Rias teased with a smile.Isaac looked at Rias and saw that she was naked as he was.Isaac covered his crotch.

"What are you doing here."Isaac used his free hand to point at Rias.

"I am in need of learning more about my future servant."Rias got off the bed and went closer to Isaac.

"So,you sleep naked like me.Any reason?"Rias asked with curiousity.

"It was a habit I gained from when I was five.My mom took away my clothes as she did tell me that god told her to remove everything that was sinful."Isaac said as Rias got a headache.

"Ow"Rias rubbed her head.

"Something wrong?"Isaac asked.

"If devils say god's-ow-name,we get a headache,even if in vain."

"Oh sorry."Isaac said with a sincere look.

"That's okay,you didn't know."Rias got up and grabbed her school uniform.

"What is your reason to-gulp-sleep naked?"Issac was nervous.He looked away.

"I just feel more comfortable like this."Rias was about to put her clothes on when a voice yelled out.

"ISSAC,LET'S GO GET SOME-"Koneko yelled as she opened the door to Issac's room

"Buchou,what you are doing here?"Koneko asked.She then saw that Rias and Isaac were both naked."Pervert."she said to Isaac

"I am not,didn't I tell you that I sleep naked because of a habit I picked up from a young age."

"Yes I know that,But still."Koneko pulled Isaac into her arms and pointed at Rias.

"Isaac is my friend,you are not to seduce him."

"Oh,so you're already being defensive of him."Rias said with a smile.She then crossed her arms to emphasize her breasts."He did touch me.Jealous you didn't sleep naked with him."

Koneko hit Isaac in the head."Didn't you promise."

"This is a different case."Isaac rubbed his head.

"Koneko,Isaac breakfast is ready."Seraphim in its human form came in to check up on Isaac and found Koneko holding Isaac with somebody else naked.

"Who are you."Seraphim gave off a high amount of holy energy.

"I am Rias Gremory,Koneko's master."Seraphim calmed down.

"So you are the one who Isaac made a deal with."Seraphim gave a neutral look.

"I am Seraphim,Isaac's guardian angel."the familiar introduced.

"Seraphim is my familiar."Isaac added.This made Rias feel suprised

"An angel as your familiar.I really need to know the story behind that."Rias put on her lingerie and then her uniform.

"Would you like to join us,you are an unexpected guest Rias-chan."Seraphim offered.

"Yes I will have some,Thank you Seraphim."

 **AFTER SCHOOL~ORC CLUBROOM**

"To get right down to business.We have ourselves a stray devil on the loose."Rias said slamming her hands on her desk.

"Stray devil?"Isaac questioned.

"A devil who has ran away from their peerage and are causing trouble in the Human world."Akeno explained with her normal smile.

"Do I count as one?"Isaac needed to know about his identity as a stray devil.

"You aren't one as you are not part of a peerage.If you were then we would have to find you and kill you."Rias hugged Isaac."I wouldn't want to kill somebody I started to care for."

Isaac returned the hug."Anyways,let's eliminate this stray devil and show Isaac our power."Rias said as she put her fist in the air.

"Yes ma'am."The peerage did the same.

 **Abandoned Warehouse**

"The stray devil,Viser,is in here."Rias said with a tracker at hand.

"Wait,can I do something before we go in there."Isaac halted everyone.

"Make it quick."

Isaac closed his eyes and lifted up his right arm.He put it across his body and put some willlpower into it.

His arm glowed red.After a burst of light appeared for a few seconds.what came out of it was the boosted gear

Boosted Gear takes the appearance of a red dragon-like gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that covers up Isaac's hand and a majority of the arm.

After the manifestation happened.Everyone in Rias' peerage was shocked.

"One of the 13 Longinus Gears.The Boosted Gear,AKA the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet.How is it possible."Kiba said.

"We have one of the heavenly dragons among us."Akeno said surprised.

Isaac looked at his arm."So this is what it looks like."He smiled."Let's try this baby out.

 **[Hello again partner.]**

"You ready Ddraig for a good fight."

 **[Here you go.]**

 **[BOOST]**

Isaac busted the door to the warehouse down."I feel my power doubling."

"Come out wherever you are,Viser!"Rias yelled out.

"Oh,so the Gremory heiress is here already."The peerage saw something come out from the shadows.

it was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with short white hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. Her overall appearance was reminiscent to that of acentaur.

"Looks too weird for me."Isaac commented.

"And you are?"Viser asked.

"The one who shall eliminate you."

"I would like to see you try,boy.mmmm."The stray devil said as she rubbed her breasts.Magic circles appeared in front of them.Then some acid was squirted out of them.The peerage jumped out of the way.

"So we're working with acid,huh.Go get her."Rias commanded.

Koneko was the first one to charge in.Grabbing onto Viser's tail to throw her off.Unfortunately,Viser lifted her tail up and flailed Koneko around.Kiba slices off the tip of the snake tail where Koneko was holding onto.

"Argh,Why you."Viser was zapped by lightning.Akeno stood afar with her pointer finger forward.

"You are in need of punishment."She said with a flushed face and licking her lips.

"Akeno is a sadist and a masochist by the way,Isaac."Rias told Isaac.

"Looks like someone I would even want to be slapping."Isaac thought to himself.

 **[BOOST]**

"Ddraig,Keep boosting.I'll need for my Brimstone blast.Time to use tear shots for now."Isaac said.He then was shooting out of his eyes blood tears.

"What a strange way to fight.Now fuck off."Viser brought down her sharp clawed legs upon Isaac.

 **[BOOST]**

Koneko caught the leg and pulled it off.Viser winced in pain as Kiba slice off her other legs off and while Akeno Shot some lightning.

 **[BOOST]**

"All ready."Isaac charged up a Brimstone blast.

" **Dragonstone** "Isaac called out as he shot out his mouth a very powerful laser beam.The blast hit Viser's lower half of her body.

"Ugh"She groaned.Rias by her.

"Any last words before I destroy you,stray devil?"Rias asked in a threatening way.

"Fuck you and your peerage and your brother."Viser said her last words.A red magic circle came around and she was screaming in pain before all that was left were ashes.

"That wasn't too bad."Isaac said,having the Boosted Gear disappear from his arm.

"Aah,I wanted to play some more."Akeno complained.

"You can play around with Isaac and his tear shots."Rias suggested."By the way,What kind of person fights with tears."

Isaac wiped his face with his arm."Someone who has suffered a lot can use tears as a projectile.I could teach if you want to."

"No thank you."Everyone said.

 **NEXT DAY**

"Ok Isaac,Today you will be doing a contract."Rias said.

"And how will I do that?"Isaac asked,lounging around on the clubroom couch.

"I will need you to have on this temporary Gremory mark.so you can go through our magic circles."Rias stood up and went by Isaac.Using her finger to make the Gremory mark.She ended it with 3 taps.

"There you go."Rias told herself."I'll be telling you when there is a contract needed to be done.Bring Koneko with you so that she can teach you what to do and to look over how you do."

"Yes,Rias."The first years saluted.

Time Skip

"It's time now Issac,There is a contract needed to be done."Rias said.In the open area of the clubroom,a red magic circle appeared.

"So what do I do?"Isaac asked,going into his angel devil form.

"You step into the magic circle and put some of your magic into it."Akeno explain."That is if you have any."

"Seraphin has teach me to do some angel magic,so this may not be a problem for me."Isaac and Koneko stepped on the magic circle."

"Good luck on your contract,you'll be needing it."Akeno waved off the first years.

"Why are we doing this?"Isaac needed to know about contracts.

"Contracts help devils become stronger and will also help you go on your way up to middle-class then high-class."Rias explained."That's when you can have your own peerage.Off you go now."

Isaac and Koneko disappeared in a red flash.

Client's Apartment

In a red flash of light.Isaac and Koneko appeared within an apartment.Around them,they saw bookshelves of what seemed to be Magical girl manga and dvd sets.Magical girl posters everywhere.

"Too much pink."Isaac commented, displeased.Koneko was indifferent about the situation."Hope that the Client doesn't watch My Little Pony."He felt like throwing up.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?"Isaac asked,shifting his eyes on Koneko.

"The first thing to contracts is that you have to listen to what the client wants you to do."Koneko explained the first rule of doing a contract.

"Oh so you are here,Devil-kun."The client walked from the kitchen.Isaac turned to see the client.The first reaction he was to freak out and be disgusted.

He saw a well built man wearing a magical girl cosplay outfit.

"So you have come as I requested.Good"The client said."You can call me Mil-tan."

"Yes hello Mil-tan.What do you request from a Gremory devil on trial."Isaac said uncomfortably.

"On trial?"Mil-tan asked.

"He doesn't trust our king and would like to have some time with us,the Gremory peerage,to see if we are caring people as we say we are."

"Sounds interesting but let's get down to business."The client said,posing.Isaac was disgusted once again.

"So what do you want?"Isaac was needing to hear the request.He just wanted to get out.

"I want to become a magical girl."Mil-tan said,posing in a magical girl way.

"Then you try to do what the client requests.If it something that sounds impossible,asked for a different kind of request."Koneko whispered the second thing to do at a contract.Isaac was thinking if he could actually turn Mil-tan into a magical girl.

"Sorry Mil-tan,I don't have that type of magic to do that.Would you mind requesting something else."Isaac did a voice that sounded like a devil to him.

"Nyo"The client was sad."Fine then,you can watch some magical girl anime with me."Mil-tan had a dvd at hand and turned on the tv.Putting the disc into the disc player.He patted for Isaac's place to sit.

"Are you gonna join us."Mil-tan asked Koneko.

"No,I am only looking over his first contract."Koneko said sitting around,eating her cookies.

Another Time Skip

"After you do what the client requests.It time to give them the price."Koneko gave Isaac a contract paper and a pen with a syringe on the other end.

"And this pen?"Isaac looked at the pen.

"You have the client suck out some blood and sign it as it was a simple request.More complex requests require a bigger price."Koneko explaned.

"So then Mil-tan,just suck out some blood from you on the syringe end of the pen,sign it,and we're good."Isaac said giving the pen to the client.

Mil-tan sucked up his own blood and then signed it,and Koneko put up a teleportation circle back to the clubroom.

"Bye now,Devil-kun."Mil-tan waved goodbye.

The first years disappeared.

 **ORC Clubroom**

Isaac and Koneko were on their way to the main room.They were greeted by Kiba,who came back from his own contract

"So what were you two doing?"Kiba asked,walking alongside them.

"Isaac had a contract."Koneko answered,in a monotone voice.

"I see,so how did it go?"Kiba said with interest.

"It went good but the client crossdressed and had me watch some magical girl anime with him."Isaac shuddered at the memory.

The three entered the main room and saw Rias sitting at her desk,waiting patiently.

"How did Isaac do,Koneko?"She asked with a smile.

"He did good and had completed it."Koneko answered.

Rias got up and ran to Isaac,giving him a hug."Congratulations on your first contract.Oh how I am happy."

Isaac hugged her back.The hug was mutual.Not one that had no love behind it.It was actually caring.Isaac felt for the first time in a long time,that someone actually cared for what he accomplished.He smiled.

"Thank you."He whispered,tears flowing down his cheek.

"Wipe off the tears."Rias took out a hankerchief and wiped Isaac's tears away.

"You have done good for today Isaac.You can go home now."Rias said.

"Is Koneko good to go too?"Isaac asked,making a teleportation circle to his home.

"She is needing to do her own contracts.She'll join you then"

"see ya tomorrow."Isaac waved as he teleported back home.

 **(TO BE CONTINUED)**

 **WRITE A REVIEW AND PM ANY ORIGINAL TBOI STYLE ITEMS BASED ON THE HS DXD UNIVERSE.I WILL BE HAVINNG ISAAC OR THE GREMORY PEERAGE OBTAIN THEM IN LATER CHAPTERS.THE ASIA ARC IS UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	5. Nun of it pt1

**HERE'S THE START OF THE ASIA ARC.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **CHAPTER 5:Having NUN of it**

"what did I get myself into"Isaac thought to himself.He was being used as a body pillow for his future master,Rias Gremory.

"So warm and nice."She mumbled

"How do I get out of this?"Isaac questioned.He then tried to get up,but Rias pulled him in.

"He's my cute servant I want to spoil."Rias mumbled again,giving off an angry expression.

"Rias,Rias,Rias-"Isaac whispered."Rias wake up."

"Hmmm."She was waking up.Isaac was let go from her arms."Good morning,Isaac.You were so comfortable to have around in bed.I can just keep hugging you forever."

"But it was uncomfortable for me.considering these thing were smothering my face."He pointed to her big bust."

"You like what you see."Rias teased getting closer.

"I do,but it's still too early for this.Gotta get ready for school."Isaac was trying to not be dense."And Koneko might slap me again,if she finds us like this.

Both devils were naked,in consideration of their sleeping habits.

"You know I sort of like this.Both of us sleeping naked together."Rias winked.This cause Isaac to be flustered.

"But no worries,You are still have yet to become my servant."Rias get up from bed and was dressing up for school.

"I'll be waiting."She waved going to get some breakfast.Isaac then did the same.

 **Time Skip**

Isaac and Koneko walked together to school.Passing through a peaceful park.Trees that made some shade for those who wish to rest.Benches for a seat to enjoy the peace and quiet.And then there was...

"Oof."A woman fell.Isaac and Koneko walked up to her.

"Are you okay ma'am?"Isaac asked.

"I am fine thank you.I'm sometimes clumsy."The woman said.She was a pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes.Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward.

Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip (where she holds her Bible), and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"A Nun."Koneko thought to herself backing away.She and Isaac pulled the Nun up to her feet.

"I am Isaac McMillen."Isaac introduced himself.Putting his hand out.

"Asia Argento."The Nun introduced.Shaking Isaac's hand."I am sorry for causing trouble.

"Koneko Toujou"The white haired girl said,looking away.

"So then Asia,what were you doing?"Isaac asked.

"I was on my way to a church,as I was assigned to be here in Kuoh."Asia explained her reason to come to town.

"Well I could help you with that."Isaac offered his help.He looked down on her hands and saw something.

"Nice rings by the way."Isaac complimented.He and Koneko saw two silver rings with a blue-green gem on each ring.

"Oh,this is a Sacred Gear given to me by god."Asia smiled.

"Ow."Koneko winced in pain.She said it silently enough for the Nun to not hear her.

"This is called Twilight Healing.It lets me heal anybody."The Nun explain her Sacred Gear's ability.

"Waaaah."They heard a boy cry.They turned around to see a little boy sitting on the floor with a bloody knee,due to falling.

"I'll show you."Asia ran up to the boy.

"It's okay,you'll be fine.Just let me heal you."She comforted the boy as a green light radiated from her rings around the boy's knee.

"I feel better now,thank you."The boy the went back to what he was doing.

"Wow the ability can sure come in handy for a war."Isaac said."That is if there was ever one to break out."

"That is if god shall protect."Asia replied.Koneko had another headache.

"So then,I will take you to a close by church.We don't have all day."Isaac said,waving Asia to follow along.

"You can go on without me Koneko."Isaac told her.

"Fine then,see ya in class."Koneko stoically said.

 **At a nearby church**

"Hear we are."Isaac stopped by a church.

"Thank you Isaac,may god blesa you."Asia said.

"Your welcome,hope we can see each other again."Isaac smiled.

"You know,if we ever meet again.I could spend some time with you."Asia said.

"Maybe yes.That is if I time.This is good bye then."Isaac left to go to school.

 **ORC clubroom**

"Isaac"Rias said in disappointed."You shouldn't have gone to a church,with a Nun."

"And why is that?"Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Because a church is angel and fallen angel territory.They are the enemies of devils.Even though you are half angel.You still shouldn't go."Rias explained.She got up and hugged Isaac.

"At least you are ok."Rias said with some caring sentiments.

"Though Twilight Healing can be useful."She said to herself.

"I am guessing you are going to force Asia into being your servant."Isaac tilted his head.

"I will be needed a bishop like her."Rias said,clenching her fist."So must do everything to have her.

"But she's with the church.What could you do?"Isaac shrugged.

"Let's take a few days and see what the Nun does."Rias put a hand on her chin.

"For now,you can go on another contract.Take one of Koneko's and get going."Rias said creating a teleportation circle.

"See ya.I'll call you when there's a problem."Isaac got into devil angel form and made his voice deeper.He whispered to himself,"Time to put on an act and do the job."

 **Client's house**

" **Greetings mortal,You called for a Gremory devil.** "Isaac said in a demonic way.

"Oh so your here,you fucking black bastard."A vulgar voice said.

"Huh"Isaac looked at the room and found blood spilled all over the floor and bed.A white haired man revealed himself.

"Freed sellzen."Isaac revealed the man's name in his normal voice.

"I am back,bitch.And I'm ready for payback for that blast you did there."Freed said,getting his light sword and pistol ready."Where's your angel whore at?"

"Seraphim isn't a whore.And its standing by for when I need extra firepower.You aren't an enemy I would need more firepower for."Isaac got into a fighting position.

"Why did you Kill my client?"Isaac needed an explanation for the blood.

"This guy is dealing with devils.He is a sinner,so I had to eliminate him.So you became apart of the devil society.I expected you to be a neutral guy who would go against those who are in your way of life."Freed laughed.

"I am on a free trial to see if the Gremory's are as caring as they say.And Rias is teaching me the ways of devil society."Isaac responded.

"So are we doing this or not."Isaac wanted to start a fight,in vengence of the dead client

"Come at me,you nigger."Freed taunted,using a racial slur for Isaac's black body.

Isaac rushed forward summoning the Boosted Gear at hand.

 **[Boost]**

Isaac ran around Freed and shot blood tears at him.Some shots were landing and others were missing their mark.

 **[Boost]**

"What kind of person with tears?"Freed questioned Isaac's shot type.The exorcist then shot some bullets out of his pistol.

 **[Boost]**

The shots were going through the tears and were landing.

Isaac fell down by the bed.He threw the bed onto freed.

"You're not dead yet,you abomination."He commented,cutting the bed apart.Isaac then threw a punch to the stomach.

"Uuh,A strong punch."Freed spitted out some blood before he went through a wall.

"What's happening,Father."A woman's voice was heard.

"Asia?"Isaac was suprised to see the Nun.

"How do you know my name devil.Go away."She threw some holy water in hope of burning Isaac."May the power of Christ compel you!"

"Asia it's me,Isaac."Isaac covered his face and wiped off the blessed water.

"Impossible,you should have burning!You are not Isaac you liar!"Asia shouted,scared and backing up onto a wall.

Isaac reverted his body to his normal look."See."

"Isaac!"Asia was suprised.She had tears falling and hugged Isaac."I am sorry,I didn't know it was you."

"It's fine,you didn't know I can change forms."Isaac forgave Asia.

"So how come you didn't die?Holy Items are a devil's weakness."Asia asked.Isaac went back to his angel devil form and revealed a devil and an angel wing.

"I am half-devil,half-angel."Isaac responded.Asia touched both wings,her eyes sparkled.

"A Devil that is also an angel.Am I dreaming?"Asia pinched herself.

"Its real alright.So then I must get back.'Isaac was ready to fly back to the ORC clubroom.

"Wait Isaac"Asia called out.Isaac stopped and turned around."Can we meet again in the same park we first met.I didn't expect us to meet again this way."

"It's fine alright.And can you heal me?After all,you are doing something good for an angel."Isaac put his arms to the side,showing the bullet holes.Asia used Twilight Healing and the holes were sealing.

"All better now."Asia smiled.She hugged Isaac again."See you sometime."

"See ya later,Asia."Isaac flew off.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Nun of it pt2

**HERE'S PART 2 OF THE ASIA ARC.ENJOY.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS.I DO NOT OWN ANY OTHER MEDIA THAT IS REFERENCED.**

 **Nun of it pt.2**

 **ORC Clubroom**

Isaac entered the main room,only to be greeted by Akeno."Hello,Isaac.How was the contract?"

"Something bad happened."Isaac scratched his head.

"What happened?"Akeno was worried.

"I had to fight an exorcist,who killed my client.I beat him with a punch with two boosts."Isaac explained."What I got out of it was that I met the same Nun,Asia Argento,that time and got myself someone to go hang out with.She healed me as I showed I was half-angel."

"It's good that you were good enough to handle the exorcist.Remember,you can contact us if there is something you can't handle aloned."Akeno felt relieved.

"Sounds great."Isaac gave his thumbs up."So where's my tea with a touch of Honey."

 **At a park on the weekend**

Isaac was sitting on a bench,waiting for a Nun to come to him.For the time being,he was feeling the breeze.The peace and quiet of the park,as he would also hear the laughs of children.Then on her way,came Asia.

"I'm here."She said,as she then tripped.

"You good?"Isaac asked,picking Asia up.She dusted herself off.

"Are we ready to have a good time?"Isaac said,Rhetorically,as he went ahead and walked his way to the shopping center in Kuoh city.

"Yes we are."Asia responded,following Isaac.

 **Kuoh Shopping Center**

"you know,your story is pretty sad."Isaac said with some tears.

Asia told him her story of being in the church without knowing anything of her biological parents.She was once a Nun who was became a saint among the Clergymen and Nuns.But she then was exiled and labeled a heretic for healing a devil.Asia then never had friends before.

"I told a sad story.Now you do it."Asia said.

"I would rather not say mine.It's worse than yours.Though all you need to know for now is that my mom was a devoted Christian."

"So then,how about we go for some burgers."Isaac pointed to the closest burger place.

"Uhh,that's fine.I just never tried a burger before."Asia said,in a sad tone.

"Let's go in and have you try one."Isaac said.They both entered in.

 **Time Skip**

"That was good."Asia said,rubbing her belly.

"Next thing I could have us do is go shop for a gaming console and games."

"Are you sure?"Asia asked.

"Yeah I am.To the game store."Isaac said,in a commanding tone.

"Hai."Asia pumped her hand up.

 **Later**

"There you go."Isaac said happily.He bought himself a PS3 and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

"So is there anything you want me to buy you?"Isaac offered.

"I don't need much.I'm fine with what I have."Asia declined the offer.

They both passed by the same park they met up.It was empty as it was close to sunset.

"Why not have a seat."Asia said.They both sat down on a bench.

"You know Isaac,I had a good time."Asia said with a blush.

"I did too asia."Isaac responded.Isaac and Asia sat on the bench quietly.They them heard a bush close by shaking.

"Huh?"They both said as they turn around.The shaking of the bush stopped.

"What was tha-"Isaac was punched hard enough to be sent to the fountain.

"ISAAC!?"Asia was worried.Somebody then grabbed Asia.

"Your coming with me,bitch."The thing in the bushes said.Asia was pulled away.

"ISAAC!"Asia called for help.Isaac recovered and after the Captor.

"See ya,Angel-devil abomination."The Captor said.In a flash of white light,the Captor and Asia were teleported.

"God dammit."Isaac clenched his fist."Time to search for her."

Isaac unfurled his wings and took flight in search for Asia.He then decided to give Rias a call.

 **At the house**

Koneko was sitting at the couch with 3 pieces of Mochi ice cream.She was lazing around while waiting for Isaac.

She then saw the Gremory emblem on the floor and saw Rias appear before her.

"Koneko,finish your mochi and let's go find Isaac."She said.

"Is Isaac in trouble?"Koneko said with a puzzled look.

"He's fine,he told that if he can get some help tracking. and taking someone down.He said this is our chance to show that we care for our fellow members and help each other with our problems."Rias explained."I have told Akeno and Kiba about this.

"And who's the person we're looking for?"Koneko asked,finishing her frozen treat and getting some MMA gloves ready.

"The being who captured Asia Argento,the Nun Isaac went to hang out with."Rias said,teleporting Her and Koneko to the ORC clubroom to gather up.

 **With Isaac**

Isaac track down a some churches in Kuoh for the ones that have the most holy energy.

"I hope Rias accepts what she must do for me."Isaac thought.

He then went to telepathically communicate with Seraphim.

"Have you found any churches with high Holy energy?"Isaac asked,telepathically.

"I have,come to my location."Seraphim said.This gave Isaac some hope.

"Asia,still has yet to live for."

 **Church**

"There you are."Isaac said as he went doen to see his familiar.

"This is where they are keeping Asia at."Seraphim pointed at a church.

"Alright.All I need left is for Rias and her peerage to get here."

"Why are in need of them?Aren't you more than powerful enough to take on a whole church full of exorcists?"Seraphim question Isaac's needs.

"I only want to see if the Gremory are as caring to their servant as they say they are."Isaac answered.

"ISAAC!"a voice yelled out.Isaac turned around and saw Rias and her peerage running up to him.

"So then,is this the place their holding Asia in?"Rias asked.

"Yes there are,any signitures on the enemies?"Isaac looked at the church.

Koneko smelled the air and responded to Isaac question,"There are 3 fallen angels,One inside and 2 outside,and a whole group of exorcists."

"So we know what we're fighting against.What's the plan Bouchou?"Kiba asked,drawing his sword out.

"Akeno and I will take on the 2 fallen angels outside and keep them trapped so that they don't interfere with the battle going on with you,Isaac,and Koneko.You three will go inside and rescue the Nun.Kill your enemies if you have to."Rias explained the plan to Kiba and the others.

"Let's do this!"Isaac yelled out,pumping his fist up in the air.The Gremory group did the same with a 'Hai'.

 **With Rias and Akeno**

"I'm bored,Dohnaseek."Complained a fallen angel by the name of Mittelt.She is a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Come on,We are supposed to guard this church from any interference of outside forces."Dohnaseek said.He was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora

"There's no action going on."Mittelt said with a pouty look.

"Look what we have here."Dohnaseek said,looking at Rias and Akeno.

"So we have Lucifer's bitchy sister.What do want from us?"Mittelt giggled.

"We are stopping you from what ever you are going to do to Asia Argento."Rias pointed her finger at them.

"Oh,since when did devils like you care for a mere Nun?"Dohnaseek asked.

"I am doing this for a colleague and friend of mine."Rias responded back.

"And let me guess,Your so-called friend is one of those weak and average nice guys who would do anything for somebody they knew for a few days."Mittelt guessed in a sarcastic manner.

"You got it partially correct but this guy is also a monster if you bother to fight him"Akeno said.

"And is this person you are working the one who was able to kill our comrade Kalawarner and injure Freed sellzen?"Dohnaseek asked.

"Yes,that is who I am working with."Rias said with a smile.Some red magic circles that made a barrier appeared around her,Akeno,and the fallen angels.

"A barrier,huh.What do you wish to get from this?"Mittelt asked,preparing a light spear.

"To keep you two away from my other peerage members."Rias said lauching an attack.Akeno changed her clothes into that of a Shrine maiden and shot out some lightning.

 **With Isaac,Koneko,and Kiba**

Koneko punched the doorway into the church down.The trio proceeded to walk in.

"Guess who's back,bitches"A voice said.

"Freed sellzan"Isaac said,rolling his eyes in disgust.

"So you also brought a white haired loli and a pretty much gay boy."Freed said,getting his light sword ready.

"Kiba isn't gay you know."Isaac said,manifesting the Boosted gear."I'll take him on."

 **[BOOST]**

Freed charged forward,thrusting his sword.Isaac caught it with his right had and used the left to grab Freed's other arm.

 **[BOOST]**

"Bye now."Isaac blasted Freed out of the church.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!"Freed yelled.A star blinged for a bit.

"Reminds me of the Team Rocket blast offs."Kiba referenced."Except he didn't actually say the same thing."

Koneko punched a cabinet to reveal a staircase down."There you go."

"Let's go!"Isaac lead his team down the stairs.

 **With Rias and Akeno**

"Akeno,punish them with thunderstorm."Rias commanded.

"As you wish to punish these two."Akeno licked her lips and put her hands up.Storm clouds gathered up and lightning rained down upon the fallen angel duo.

"Aaaaaaahhh!!!"The fallen angels cried.

"Now take this, **Ball of Destruction**!!!"Rias called out,as she shot a red ball of pure destruction at Dohnaseek.The result was a puddle of blood and matter

"DOHNASEEK-SAN!!!"Mittelt cried out.She then felt some fingers dig into her body.

"Isn't this heart stopping?"Akeno said,shocking the remaining fallen angel.Mittelt's inside were becoming burnt and her heart stopped beating.Mittelt struggled to breath.

"You...Bitch"Were her last words before falling to the ground.

"We've done our part.Now shall we see how the others are doing?"Rias asked.

"Your decision."Akeno said.She then was blushing hard"Though I do wish to see the punishment Isaac's giving out to those exorcist.Just thinking about make me want him to punish me."

"Off with the fantasies and let's go see them."Rias walk her way to the church.

 **With Isaac,Kiba,and Koneko**

 **(The pure and the tainted-Blue Stahli plays)**

 **l**

"There she is."Kiba pointed at Asia.She was chained to a cross upon and altar.

In the middle of the room were a lot of exorcists with light swords and holy pistols at hand.A fallen angel floated down to Asia's side.

"Oh hello there,I'm Raynare."The fallen angel introduced.

The fallen angel was a attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings.

Her attire consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Give Asia back,Shark teeth."Isaac insulted.

"Oh so that's the first thing you notice."Raynare said,faking being hurt."If you want her.Try getting through these exorcists,little demons."

"Fuck,we gotta clear this room full of exorcists."Isaac cursed to himself.To his rescue came Seraphim.

"Here,hold this."Seraphim passed him a servered head.The head had a goat-like look with small horns on its forehead.Its tongue was sticking out.it had x-shaped eyes.

"Thanks Seraphim.Now its time to get an idea."Isaac brought out the Tome of knowledge."Tome of knowledge,give me an idea."

The book flashed white.After that Isaac's eyes glowed white for 2 seconds vefore snapping back to reality.

"Koneko,Kiba.Spin me."Isaac said.

"Why?"Kiba Asked.

"Just do it."Kiba and Koneko grabbed each of Isaac's arm and use all the power they can muster for now to spin him.

Koneko punched Isaac forward into the crowd of exorcists.He lifted the Severed head up

" **HEAD OF KRAMPUS**!!!"The head shot out Brimstone beams in 4 cardinal directions in a spinning motion.

The beams killed off most of the exorcists.There were a few that jumped out of the way as Kiba and Koneko did.

"Finish the rest off,I'm taking her."Isaac commanded.Both nodded.

"And on time for me to take it."Raynare said.The Cross Asia was chained to glowed green.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!"Asia screamed.A green light glowed from her chest.Twilight Healing appear and floated down onto Raynare's hand.Asia's eyes were lifeless

"God Dammit!"Isaac cursed out loud."What are you doing with Asia's Sacred gear?"

"Now you can have her back."Raynare snapped her fingers and the chains loosened up.She picked up Asia and threw her at Isaac.He caught her and put her down.

"Without her Sacred gear,she will die."Raynare pointed out.

"So I gotta get her gear back."Isaac blasted at Raynare.She dodged and threw a light spear.Isaac swatted the spear to the side,landing on a exorcist that tried to ambush him.

 **[BOOST]**

Isaac flew around and shot some tears to charge up some boosts.Some of the shots miss their mark.

"How are these painful to take on?"Raynare quetioned this battle style.

"These tears are the same ones the Killed 2 Seraphs and Krampus himself.

 **[BOOST]**

"Huh?"Raynare was suprised.Isaac used the distraction he made and filled his hand with brimstone energy.

" **BEGONE THOT**!!"Isaac slapped Raynare hard enough to make her mouth blow apart and her head spin around.

The spinning stopped and her body felled to the floor.

 **(Music stops playing)**

"That was gruesome."Kiba said,stabbing the last exorcist he saw.

"Really was."Koneko agreed,snapping the neck of the exorcist she had in her grasp.

Isaac grabbed Asia's sacred gear and put it back onto Asia.

"I...saac."Asia said silently.

"Asia,You still have a life to live."Isaac held her in her arms.

"I'm...sorry."She said between breaths."This may be the end of me."

"Not...yet."Isaac said with tears falling down."Don't die on me."

"You were the best person I met."Asia said."Maybe even a friend."

"Good bye now."Asia closed her eyes.

Isaac started to sob.Koneko was there beside him and held him in her arms.

"You can get through this.We can have Bouchou reincarnate her.Give her a second chance in life."Koneko comforted.

"Really?"Isaac sniffled.

"Yes."Kiba reassured."Have you forgotten the power of our devil pieces

"I'm here,what happened?"Rias come in running.

"Asia died,Could you reincarnate her?"Isaac wiped his tear.

"Are you sure about that?"Rias used a magic circle to have a box with the Gremory emblem on it to appear.

"Along with that,I shall vow my life into becoming your servant Rias Gremory.You have done some good for me.Providing me a home and caring for some of the things I wished for."Isaac got on his knees and bowed.

"Ok.I'll first revive Asia into my Bishop."Rias got out a Bishop devil piece.She put it upon Asia's chest.A red magic circle appeared under Asia.

"I,Rias Gremory,command by my name to thee,Asia Argento.To allow thy soul to decend to this earth once more to become my demon slave.As your new master,I grant you with a new life."Rias chanted.The devil piece went into Asia's chest.The magic circle flashed.The ritual was complete.

Asia opened her eyes."Uuuhh"

"Asia."Isaac embraced her.Tears flowed down."I miss you."

"What happened,I remember getting my Sacred gear being taken out."

"Asia,you died.But I have reincarnated you as my servant."Rias explained."You are now a devil."

"Here you go."Asia put on Twilight healing on her ring fingers.

"But hey even though you are something that is known for being the embodiment of evil.You still get to be with me and have a better life than you had in church."Isaac smiled and wiped his tears.

"I am happy for that."Asia turned to Rias and bowed."Thank you for giving me a second chance in life."

"No problem,I needed a healer anyway."Rias patted Asia's shoulder."Welcome to the Gremory family.We will treat you with great care."

"So them,It's Isaac's turn."Rias took out a Pawn,Knight,and Rook pieces."Have you given thought to what your piece will be?"

"I choose pawn because I can promote to what ever piece I want."Isaac said.

"Since you have cohosen that piece.Looks like I have to use all 8 pawns."Rias took out 8 Pawns."Kneel and stay there."

Rias put the 8 Pawns around Isaac.She then started to chant."I,Rias Gremory,Command by my name to thee,Isaac McMillen,To allow his soul to bind to me.To serve me,for all eternity or until my death.As your new master,I acknowledge you servitude to me."

The red magic circle appeared under Isaac and the Pawns floated around him.He put in some of his own energy in order for his angel side to not reject the devil pieces.The color of Pawns split into black on one side and white on the other.The colors combine with the red energy to make the black side become brown and the white side to become pink.Both mixed colors mixed with each other to make Maroon.The Maroon colored pieces went into Isaac and the ritual ended.

"There you go."Rias sighed."Wait so how did the pieces change color in the middle of my servant binding?"

"Since I am half-angel and half-devil.I had to mix both classes to become united.Now the pieces won't be rejected by my angel half."Isaac explained.

"I'm glad this is over."Akeno said.

"Hey guys,check this out."Koneko said.The group turned to Koneko and saw her point at something.

The group turned around to see a jaw with sharp teeth on a stone pedestal.

" _Is that an item I see._ "Isaac thought.

"Who's teeth are these?"Akeno asked.

"These are Raynare's."Isaac bluntly said.

"ugh."The Gremory peerage was disgusted.

"Pick it up Asia,you can get a power out of that."Isaac pushed Asia close to the pedastal

"Are you sure it won't jump out and cut me."Asia was nervous.

"Just do it."Isaac said.

Asia went ahead and pick up the jaw and lifted it up in the air.

 **RAYNARE'S JAW**

 **piercingdmg up**

The jaws floated and lauched onto Asia's own jaw.It caused her teeth to become sharp like Raynare's were and sharp claws protruded from Asia fingers.

"What's wrong with me?"Asia asked herself,taking a look at her hands.Kiba took out his sword and used the flat side of it as a makeshift mirror.

"Take a look at yourself."Kiba said.

"I have sharp teeth.I wonder how I would brush my teeth now."Asia said.

"Try to figure out what you can do now."Rias said.

Asia went up to a Stone pillar and slashed it.The pillar broke away.

"Claws cut."Koneko stated the obvious."Anything else."

Asia made a finger gun and the nail shot out of her finger at some rubble.The shot stopped at the wall.

"You shoot piercing shots."Akeno said."You should be able to defend yourself now."

"But you know that Asia isn't a fighter."Isaac said.

"She's one starting now."Rias said.She turned to Asia."You are now in need of some combat training."

"If it means being of good use for you.I will do it."Asia said with determination.

"Now let's go home."Rias said.

"Yeah."The group said.They walked away from the church.


	7. Familar familiars

**JUST A FILLER CHAPTER BEFORE THE RISER ARC.ENJOY.** **ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **Familiar familiars**

It was morning.Isaac was currently waking up.He felt something that was wrapped around him.It was Rias who was using Isaac as a body pillow.

"Now how am I going to get up."Isaac internally complained.

 **[At least you got yourself a very beautiful girl by your side.]** Ddraig commented.

"I know that but I would like to at least do some combat training with Asia before we go to school."Isaac said to Ddraig. **[I know your powerful and all.But wouldn't that be pointless for you.]** Ddraig said. **[Though you would need to train to take hits from the likes of Ophis,the Ouroboros,the infinite dragon god,and Great Red.** "Ophis?Great Red?"Isaac was confused.

 **[Ophis is the strongest dragon in existence.Great Red is the Apocalypse dragon.He reside in the Dimensional gap.]**

"You said that Ophis is the Ouroboros,right?"Isaac asked.Ddraig nodded.

"Does that mean it eats itself?"Isaac asked.Ddraig went wide-eyed.He then started laughing hard at the thought.

"What's funny?"Isaac said.

 **[The idea of the Infinite dragon god eating itself.Woo,that was the hardest I have laughed since destroying the white one's pathetic excuse of a host.]** Ddraig wiped his tears

"The white one?"Isaac needed to know who the 'White one' was.

 **[The white one is the other heavenly dragon.We always fight each other every time our hosts meet.He is also my opposite.I boost the power of my host,while the white one takes the power of others and makes it his own.All hosts of the Boosted and Divine Dividing gear are always fated to meet.So be prepared for him.]** Ddraig warned.

"I'll be at my full power when the time comes."Isaac was undetered.

 **[Good but the white one may have sensed how powerful we are,He'll be having his host train even more.Though his host might not be able to reach Anti-Christ level of power.All you need to train is you durability.** **You may have strong attack power and fast speeds but a strong hit may decomission you.]** "I should train my durability with Koneko."

 **[Good.Now get yourself up because Miss Gremory is waking up.]** Ddraig went back to sleep.

"Good morning Isaac."Rias stretched her arms.

"Good morning."Isaac responded back.

"You make for a pretty nice body pillow."Rias commented."You just warm up my body nicely."

"Now if you excuse me.I will get Asia up for some training."Isaac got up and went to Asia's room.

 **ORC Clubroom**

Asia had a stack of small fliers with the Gremory summoning emblem on it."Preparations are ready.See ya then."

She was about to leave until Rias called out to her."Wait Asia."

The Nun turned around."What is it?"

"You will no longer be giving out fliers.That's a Familiar's job."

"Familiars?"Asia was confused.

"Familiars are basically a devil's pet.Like Seraphim here."Isaac jumped in.He held up Seraphim,who waved.

"So you can have an angel as your familiar."Asia stated.

"That's only to Isaac.since he has that angel half of his.For devils its any unholy being."Rias was annoyed.

"And Isaac"Rias said.Isaac turned to her."Seraphim will be unacceptable to devil society.Her kind is our enemy.So you too will have to get a new familiar."

"Ok,I could use some more firepower if I need to."Isaac accepted what Rias said.

"So when can we go find one?"Asia asked.

"The best time is at-"Rias was interuppted by a knock at the door."Come in."

The door opened to reveal a set of people walking in.

"Hello Rias."The person in front said.

"Hello Sona."Rias responded back

"What does Kaichou have do with us."

"I haven't told you this yet but Souna's real name is Sona Sitri."Rias revealed."

"Its an alias I used to sound more japanese."Sona added.

"Sitri?As in the Great Prince of hell,a devil who s capable of turning into a beautiful man."Isaac said."Wait can you do that."

Sona face palmed."No Isaac,I cannot change my gender.That was only to the first Sitri of my dclan."

"Still sucks that the Gremory's didn't have camels in their home."Isaac admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Asia and I about them,Buchou?"Isaac asked.

"Aaah,it sucks that other devils don't know of our existence."a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes said.

"Saji,we turned a blind to them.So its only natural that Isaac doesn't know about us."Sona said.

"So you're the new person in the student council."Isaac pointed at Saji.

"Saji Genshirou,My pawn."Sona introduced him.

"Isaac McMillen,my pawn and my bishop,Asia Argento."Rias pointed at the aforementioned people.

"So you're also a pawn,eh.Lets see how useful you are to Kaichou."Isaac said to Saji.

"Don't worry about me.You should be worrying on how useful you are to Rias-senpai.I took 4 pawn pieces."Saji boasted.

"And I took 8 Pawn pieces and at the age of 5 was able to kill 2 Seraphs and Krampus."Isaac responded.

"Puh-lease,Like that's possible.You're exaggerating."Saji shrugged.

"Need proof?Here it is."Isaac showed to the everyone The head of Krampus.

Everyone in the room blanched.The student coucil were scared enough to the point of holding each other.

"Is it really,Krampus?"Said the student council VP,Tsubaki Shinra in horror.She was young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye.

"Yes it is,and you can't deny it."Isaac had an evil grin."Now tremble before my power,Hahahahaha."

Koneko hit him in the head."Don't be like Akeno-senpai."

"Thanks."Isaac thanked her."So if the Sona Sitri peerage doesn't have any business with us,then we'll be getting ourselves going to get ourselves a familiar."

"A familiar.I was given permission to get one."Saji bumped heads with Isaac.

"I'm getting myself a new one before you."Isaac talked back.

"So where's the old one?"Saji grinned.

"The old one is right over there."Isaac pointed to Seraphim.

"WHAT?!"Sona and Tsubaki where disbelieved."How is this possible."

"Oh,I forgot to tell you people that I'm half-angel,half-devil."Isaac laughed.He got himself into his Angelic Devil form.

"Wow,so devil like."Reya Kusaka said.she was a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband.

"But not really,I have this single angel wing here."Isaac revealed an angel wing.

"So it really is true."Saji eyes twitched.

"With me being of both factions.I can be able to touch holy items with no problem while having the attack power of a devil.That is how i was able to have Seraphim by my side.It was a gift from Gabriel."Isaac said.

"So I will go to find a familiar."Isaac was about to walk away.

"Hold on just a minute,Isaac."Sona stopped him."Since both Rias and I have given our members permission to get a familiar.Who is the one who gets permission to do so?"

"How about we settle this in a duel."Rias suggested.

"I hope it is not a Rating game that you have in mind."Sona said,lifting her glasses up.

"I would never do that."Rias waved it off."We won't get permission for it anyway."

"Let's settle this in a sport match."Rias said wih a determined look.

 **The next day-Tennis court**

A tennis match was played between Sona and Tsubaki vs. Rias and Akeno.All 4 were wearing tennis gear.

"Go get 'em Buchou,Akeno-senpai!"Isaac yelled.

"Fuck you,Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou are going to be the winners."Saji called out,waving a flag.

"Shut up,Saji.Kaichou is trash compared to Buchou."Isaac insulted Sona.

Saji gasped.He ran to Isaac and bumped heads sith him."How dare you.Kaichou is more lady-like than the whore you call Buchou."

"Buchou at least has tits compare to Sona's.She can even make Koneko's boobs look bigger."Isaac trash talked.

"Ooooooooooohhhhh!!!!"The crowd yelled out.

Koneko hit both their heads."That's enough."

"Prepare to go down Souna."Rias called out.

"Like I'll submit to you."Sona talked back."Let's get them Tsubaki.

"Yes ma'am."Tsubaki nodded.

Rias served,Starting the match.Sona swinged and hit the ball back.Akeno did the same.Tsubaki ran a bit back and used a long reach racket to hit the ball.There was some wind that caused their skirts to go up,showing their panties.

"This is fucking great."Motohama,A member of the perverted duo said.

"Makes for great fapping material."Matsuda commented.

" _What the hell are they doing here?_ "Isaac thought.

"Now get a load of this.Shitori ball spin."Sona called out,using some magic to spin the ball.

"That's not going.Prepare for the Gremory style counter."Rias tried to hit the ball back but the ball went to her left.

"15-30."Reya called the score.

"That's my Kaichou."Saji smiled.

"Oi,Kaichou is a fucking cheater that she can even make hookers look like people who are in a serious relationship."Isaac tras talked.Saji and Isaac once again bump heads.

"Yo,these two are at it again."A person in the crowd called out their little roast session.

"Well,Rias-senpai sucks enough that she can become my vacuum."Saji retorted.

"Oooooohhh!!!!"Was heard from the crowd again.

Koneko hit them once again.

"What trash talkers."Kiba sweat dropped.

 **ORC Clubroom**

"The winner was not determined."Koneko said,holding up 2 broken rackets.

"Buchou and Akeno-chan are at a metting with Kaichou."Kiba explained.

The door was heared closing.Rias and Akeno appeared.

"We've decided on dodgeball."Rias said.

"It will be held tomorrow night in the gym."Akeno said.

"So let's do our best for Isaac and Asia."Rias pumped her fist.

"YEAH!"Everyone cheered.

 **Gym**

Isaac and Asia were doing some stretches alongside Koneko and Akeno.Rias and Kiba were praticing their throws.

"I can't go...farther."Asia winced in pained,Akeno behind her for support.

"Just a bit more,dear."Akeno said.

"Man this is painful."Isaac commented.

"Didn't you say you were powerful enough to beat 2 Seraphs and Krampus but you can't handle stretching."Koneko said.

"If you were me,you would know my dilemma."Isaac angrily said.

"Sorry for the wait."Sona said.

"Let's get this game started!"Rias yelled out.

To start thing off Tsubasa Yura threw the ball at high speeds at Koneko.The ball hit Koneko hard enough to rip her shirt to reveal the blue bra she wore.Tsubasa was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a bishounen face.

"Out!"Momo Hanakai called out.She was a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes.

"I'm fine."Koneko said,walking away.

"Take this."Tsubaki threw the ball at Rias,using some magic for a boost.Rias caught and some fabric of her track suit ripped.

"So you were able to handle her throw."Sona commented.

"Now here's your present."Rias used the power of destruction to give the ball a bit of power and threw it at Tomoe Meguri.Tomow was a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.The hit landed and she was blasted away along with her clothes burning,which left her lingerie.

"Out!"Momo yelled.

Reya Picked up the ball and threw it at Isaac.He caught the ball.Isaac threw it up and charged a Brimstone blast.He blasted the ball and the ball hit Tsubaki in the face hard enough to knock her out.

Momo call out,"Out!"

" _I shall avenge you,Tsubaki._ "Sona thought.

All that was left for Sona's side was Saji,Ruruko Nimura,and herself.Ruruko was a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings.

"Her's for insulting Kaichou yesterday."Saji threw the ball at Isaac at full power.Isaac caugh the ball with a bored look.

"You're weak that even Asia can beat you up."Isaac blasted the ball at Saji,which hit him in the crotch.

"Oooh,that must hurt."Kiba commented.

"Out!"Momo yelled.

"Stay with me,Ruruko."Sona said.Ruruko nodded.

Sona threw the ball at Asia to at least try to get her out.Isaac came in the way and blasted the ball back at her.

"Oh no."Sona said before she got hit and the ball bounced to hit Ruruko.

"The Rias' peerage wins."Momo called the match.

"We did it."Akeno cheered.

"All thanks to Isaac."Rias patted Isaac's head.

"Aw shucks,all of you did your part."Isaac blushed.

 **Familiar Forest**

In a flash of red,the Gremory group were teleported to a forest with a red sky.

"Here we'll have to find 'him'."Rias said."We'll only see him a full moon nights.

"Hello there."A voice said.

The Gremory group looked up to see a middle-aged man with a backwards baseball cap covering his brown hair with some spiky strands sticking out in the front.He wore a white tank top with some black shorts and a yellow backpack.

"Hey,Kiba."Isaac elbowed Kiba.He turned to Isaac."It's a grown-up Ash Ketchum."Isaac chuckled.

"I am the Familiar Master,Zatouji."The man introduced himself.

"With me,youmcan find any familiar you want."Zatouji announced."You want a fast one?strong one ?A poisonous one?"

"Don't worry he's a professional."Akeno said.

"So what do you want?"The Familiar Master asked.

"Is there any Familiars with the same powers of mine?"Isaac asked.

"First of all,what's your power?"

Isaac charged a brimstone blast and shot the air.Zatouji was flipping through a notebook he had and looked for a Familiar with the same blast.

"What you are looking for is Sulphite."Zatouji said,showing his sketches of the said familiar.

"Sulphites are beings with the power of shooting a blood lazer beam and love being in place with a high concentration of Sulphur."Zatouji explained."So you'll be finding them in coal mines."

A bush was then rustling.All the people present turned to look at it.Out came a small floating version of Isaac when he got Brimstone for the first time,with a smile on its face.

"You must of attracted one with you showed me that blast of yours."Zatouji said.

"Hello there."Isaac crept closer to the Sulphite.The being turned to look at Isaac and prepared a Brimstone blast.Isaac transformed into his Angel devil form.

"Don't worry,I'm like you but bigger."Isaac reassured.He grabbed the Sulphite and pit up at eye level.

"Do you want to be my Familiar?"Isaac asked.The Sulphite happily nodded.

"This little guy accepts me."Isaac turned to the group.

"Yay."Asia cheered.

Isaac lifted him up to the Sky."I'm naming him,Lil Brimstone."

 **Lil Brimstone**

 **Evil friend**

"Isaac,you forgot to do the enchantment to bind him to you."Rias reminded.

"Isaac can actually get familiars without using any enchantment."Seraphim came out of nowhere.

"Wait is that an angel?"Zatouji asked.

"I am Isaac's first familiar.But Rias told him I would be unacceptable in devil society."Seraphim explained.

"I gotta record this."Zatouji sketched out Seraphim.

"But what about me?"Asia asked with a pout.

"Oh yeah,we gotta find you one."Zatouji put away his notebook."Come on,follow me."

The Gremory group went ahead and follow Zatouji.

 **Time skip**

The group stopped by a lake.

"Here is where Undine,water sprites,reside in."Zatouji explained.

"So when is it popping out?"Isaac asked,looking into the water.

The area where light was shining upon was glowing.

"Here it comes."Zatouji said.The group inched closer.

Emerging out of the water was a Being with the Body of a Bodybuilder with a large bust.It had Curly blonde hair that reached past the shoulders.It roared.

"Uuuuhhhh."Isaac was uncomfortable."Can we move on I feel uncomfortable."

"Hey,an Undine isn't bad to have."Zatouji defended the familiar.

"But is going to be bad for the people that it will be giving out fliers to."Isaac explained.He then turned to Asia."Do you want you familiar to scare people that they won't take a flier?"

"Oh I don't want that to happened."Asia shook her head.

"Well alright.Let's keep going."Zatouji walked away from the lake.The others followed.

Time Skip

"Take a look at that."Zatouji pointed at a little dragon with Purple scales.The belly and the face were Grey."That's a Sprite dragon.So get it right now or else its impossible to tame."

"Its cute."Asia commented.

"And poweful too.Have it be fully grown an its a force to be reckoned with.It shoots blue lightning."Zatouji added.

"Um,ok."Asia slowly walked up to the tree the Spite dragon was sitting on.Until something slimy landed on Asia's shoulder.

"What's this?"Asia asked.Then more of the same creature was falling from the sky.

"Slime."Kiba said,Slashing away at the slime.Until one landed on his eyes and made try to budge it off.

"Aaah."Rias moaned when the slime ate away her clothes.

"Ara Ara,what naughty slime these are."Akeno moaned,covering herself the best she can.

"Off them,slime."Isaac blasted the area the slime were falling from.

"Get this off of me Isaac and I will share my treats with you."Koneko offered.

"Huddle up girls."Isaac said.The girls of the group came together."Go Lil Brimstone."

Lil Brimstone charged up a blast and shot it out.It was enough to kill the slime but not to damage the girls too much.

"Thank you Lil Brimstone.I'll give you some Takoyaki when we get home."Koneko patted Lil Brimstone's head.

The familiar was then shocked with blue electricity.It was the sprite dragon coming down from the tree and charged at Lil Brimstone.Lil Brimstone charged forward and hit the head of the sprite dragon with its own.

"Stop please."Asia grabbed the sprite dragon.The dragon calmed down and rubbed its head onto Asia's chest.

"Mmm,I see that the dragon attacked the Sulphite because it thought it was attacking that blonde girl."Zatouji confirmed.

"Asia,you got yourself a Sprite dragon,congratulations."Isaac said.The sprite dragon was about to attack until it felt Isaac's power.It saw the image of Krampus in the place of Isaac.It was scared and pressed itself into Asia.

"Is the sprite dragon scared of something?"Isaac noticed.The dragon pressed harder than ever.

"I thing its scared of you."Asia said.

"Oh,sorry little guy.Trust me,I am not bad.So don't be scared."Isaac reassured.

Asia put the sprite dragon down and summoned a green magic circle around it.

"In my name,Asia Argento...I bind thee to be my familiar."Asia chanted.The magic circle disappeared and the dragon went into Asia's arm.

"Let's have a good time together,Raisaac."Asia told the name of the sprite dragon.

"Raisaac?"The group said.

"Because he shoots lightning and Borrow the name of Isaac."Asia explained her logic.

"Good job Asia."Akeno gave a thumbs up.

"So is that all the people who are getting familiars?"Zatouji asked.

"That'll be all,thank you."Rias bowed.

"Your welcome."Zatouji bowed.He stood up and climbed a tree."My business here is done.Bye now."He then jumped tree to tree.

"With that out of the way.Asia,let's have our familiars reconcile."Isaac told Asia.

"Raisaac and Lil Brimstone started off on the wrong foot.So they should be becoming friends."Asia said,putting Raisaac next to Lil Brimstone.They both looked away from each other with a pout.

"They reconcile someday."Koneko said.Rias teleported the group back to the clubroom


	8. The rising of Riser

**THE START OF THE RISER ARC.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.ALL OTHER MEDIA REFERENCED DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **The Rising of Riser**

"Rias."Akeno called out to Rias."The reviews Isaac leaves in his summonings came in."

"What do the clients say about him?"Rias looked out the window as her Peerage members left to go home.

"The clients say things like 'He was a fun guy' or that they liked his act of being a real demon with the demonic voice and look."Akeno read through the reviews."

"And did he also have contracts signed?"

"Yes he has."Akeno said with a smile."Will that be all for the day?"

"It is Akeno,you can leave now if you want to."Rias said.

"What about you?"Akeno got up

"I'll stay here for a bit and be lost in my own thoughts."Rias waved Akeno off.

"See you tommorow."Akeno bowed and left.

"You too."Rias was now lost in her thoughts.

" _Can Isaac save me from him?I really don't want to marry that womanizer._ "Rias thought.She nodded to herself as she got an idea.

 **Isaac's house**

Isaac went to the bathroom to take a shower and knocked on the door to make sure someone isn't there.No response.He pressed his ear onto the door to hear if anybody was taking a shower.Isaac heard the sound of water falling to the ground.

"Must be Asia,I'll wait."Isaac stood there.

Within a few minutes later,Asia opened the door.

"Oh,hello Isaac."Asia noticed him.

"You got tired from all that training."Isaac said.

"Yes it was.So I'm going to take a shower and go to bed.Good night."Isaac went inside the bathroom.

"Good night."Asia walked to her room

 **Time Skip**

Isaac was drying himself and got ready for bed.He turned off the lights and only had a lamp on.

" _What should I train Asia in.Her stamina could use some work,cause man those piercing shots use some energy depending on distance for her.Her movement and attack speed could be touch up to catch some fast enemies."_ Isaac was thinking.

A red magic circle appeared in his room.Isaac got into a fighting position in case it was an intruder.In a flash,appeared Rias still in her Kuoh girl's uniform.

"Oh its just you Rias."Isaac said."Came her to sleep alongsi-"Isaac was pushed into the bed.

"Make love to me,Isaac."Rias said,pressing herself onto him.

" _What?!_ "Isaac thought.

 **[The woman wants you to take her virginity,this is your chance,partner.]** Ddraig commented.

" _Shut it Ddraig,I should at least buy her dinner."_ Isaac told Ddraig.

"I want you to take my virginity."Rias stripped herself.

"Can't we just go on a date before we do this."Isaac pushed her away.

"Am I not good enough for you."Rias unstrapped her bra revealing her big tits.She guided Isaac's to her breast.

"You are cute and have nice boobs.But this is too fast."Isaac squeezed her breast.Rias moaned in pleasure.

"Just do it please,I'm begging you."Rias begged.She then went ahead and got ahold of Isaac's crotch.He pulled away.

"What did I say about this being too fast."Isaac angrily said.Rias pulled Isaac and put his face between her breasts.

A flash of white was seen.Rias and Isaac turned around to see a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.she is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"I was too late."Rias said with a sad tone.

"Rias,Master and Sirzechs-sama will be very disappointed with you if they saw this scene."The maid said,with a stoic expression.

"Who's Sirzechs?"Isaac asked.

"My older brother."Rias got up.

" _Hope he isn't one of those overprotective brothers."_ Isaac thought

"To tell you,my body is my own.I can give my virginity to whom I want to."Rias said.

"Then why would you give it to a low-class devil?"The maid asked.

"HEY! You shouldn't to MY servant like that."Rias said angrily."Even if you are my brother's queen."

The maid sighed and picked up the button up shirt of the uniform."You are the heiress to the Gremory clan.You should exercise discretion."

She partially put on the aeticle of clothing on Rias.She accepted it with a pouty face.The maid walked up to Isaac and bowed.

"My name is Grayfia,pleased to be of your acquaintance."Grayfia introduced.

"The name is Isaac McMillen,Rias' pawn.Nice to meet you."Isaac bowed.Grayfia was shocked but didn't show it.

"Are you the half-angel half-devil who killed 2 Seraphs and Krampus at the age of 5."Grayfia said.

"I am and how do you know that?"Isaac asked.

"Sirzechs-sama was very interested in you when Rias told him about you."Grayfia explained."Sounds like you surpass me in strength."

"So what's your business here,Grayfia?"

"I came her to tell Rias-sama something."Grayfia stated.

"Whatver you are going to say will be for my and Akeno's ears only."Rias said with a serious look.

"The lightning priestess,eh.Well leaving the queen vulnerable is dangerous."Grayfia considered.

Rias crawled up to Isaac and said,"Sorry for draggin into this.Think you can forget about this?"

"No I cannot,but I will try not to say anything about it.Its between us."Isaac said.

Rias kissed him on the cheek and Isaac did the same."Thank you."

 **The next day**

Isaac,Asia,and Kiba were walking their way to the ORC clubroom.

"Well Buchou's problem may be involved with her own family and another."Kiba explained.

"Does Akeno know about any of this?"Isaac asked.

"She would,after all she is Buchou's Right-hand woman."Kiba said.He signaled the other two to stop as he sensed something."Should have known somehings up,I'm ashamed really."

The trio ran to the clubroom.

 **ORC Clubroom**

"We're here!"Isaac called out as he slammed the door open.

The people present in the room were Koneko,Rias,Akeno,and Grayfia.

"You're here,Grayfia?"Isaac asked,walking in to the room and took a seat next to Koneko on the couch.

"Let me explain the-"Grayfia was interupted by Rias.

"Let me handle this."Rias got up from her desk."You see-"

A large orange magic circle came behind the second couch and fire came out of it.

"Phenex."Rias said.

"Its been sometime since I have been to the human realm."The person said.The person was a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Hello,my fiancé."The man said.

"You have forgotten that I have said that I will not marry you,Riser."Rias said with an annoyed look.

"Come on darling,You just aren't admitting that you love me as yours."Riser said with a seductive tone.

"Who's the douchebag?"Isaac said.

"Douchbag?How dare you insult Riser phenex,a pure blood high class devil and heir to the phenex clan."Riser said in third person.

" _The way the bastard talks is like Juvia lockser except he isn't too obsessed with Buchou._ "Isaac thought.

"I can because Buchou doesn't like you at all."Isaac pointed at Riser.

"Just let Riser sit down and have some tea that my Fiancé's queen brews."Riser sat down on one couch with his arm wrapped around Rias.

Akeno brought the tea set and poured some tea for Riser.He took a sip.

"What lovely tea you make."Riser complemented.

"Thank you."Akeno said with some anger hidden behind a smile.

" _So this guy is Buchou's Fiancè,huh.He makes me sick._ "Isaac thought,as he saw Riser runnung his hand through Rias' hair and rubbing her thigh.

Rias got up."Leave me alone."

"Come on,aren't we suppose to be a couple that Lord Gremory,Sirzechs,and my parents set up."Riser got up too.

"But I want to be the one who chooses who I marry."Rias said.

"Remember,the number of pure blooded devils are low after the Great war happened.So Sirzechs amd Lord Gremory did what was the best for our kind."Riser said.

"Tome of Knowledge,Give me knowledge on the Great war."Isaac commanded the book.The book flashed upon his eyes and gave him the knowledge he needed.

"As in the 3-way war between the devils,angels,and fallen angels that lasted for centuries until the two heavenly dragons,Ddraig and Albion,interupted the war because it was killing off all the sides.So the three factions agreed to a ceasefire and fought off the heavely dragons and sealed them away into the Sacre gears known as The Boosted gear and Divine Dividing."Isaac summarized the war.

"Good and are you able to see why we need this marriage?"Riser asked.

"I do."Rias then felt betrayal for a bit."But Buchou's happiness is more important than all of devilkind."

Rias then felt a sense of hope coming back to her.

"So I agree with Buchou's feeling on this marriage."Isaac then started to raise his voice."SHE WILL NOT MARRY YOU!"

"Like you have any control over our marriage."Riser started flaring up.

"Stop right there.I don't want a fight to break out."Grayfia got in between Riser and Isaac.

"Humph,very well.As the strongest queen said."Riser backed down and sat down on the couch.

"In case a fight that almost happens breaks out,Sirzechs-sama told me to suggest an unofficial Rating Game."Grayfia suggested.

"I forgot to ask what a Rating game was."Isaac whispered to Akeno.

"Rating games are basically like a simulated chess game with Peerage members fighting other Peerage members.This is a devil's form of sport,entertainment,and way to rise up in the ranks."Akeno explained.

"Very well,I accept a Rating game and a condition."Rias said.

"And that condition is?"

"That if I win,Have my brother cancel the marriage.If Riser wins then he can have me."Rias set up the conditions.

"I will notify Sirzechs-sama about this."Grayfia bowed.

"To tell you,Riser has experienced what Rating Games are like."Riser said."Rias doesn't even have a full set of devils."

"So my darling,is this all the servamts you have?"Riser asked.

"And what if it is."Rias said sarcastically.

"Check this."Riser snapped his fingers and in a flash of fire appeared 15 girls of various clothing and looks."I have a full set."

"Yeah,a full set of cock sucking whores who you paid to be with you."Isaac said.This made Rias chuckled.

"You scum,you do not insult Riser's peerage."The Phenex heir retorted angrily."For this insolence,Mira."

Riser called out to a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi,which is worn under a red happicoat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

"Yes Riser-sama."She came up to Riser.

"Go give that one a hit to pay for insulting all of you."Riser pointed at Isaac.Mira nodded.

She charged foward and took out a wooden staff.She swung downwards,in which Isaac sidestepped and proceeded to slap her really hard.

" **BEGONE THOT!!** " Isaac yelled out as he slapped Mira.

She landed on the ground knocked out.

"How dare you call her a Thot."Riser was enraged.

"You mess with me."Isaac pointed to himself.He then said the next thing with the deepest darkest voice he can muster," **OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED.** "

Riser's peerage became scared enough to huddle up together and call out to Riser for comfort.

"You will pay for this,Low-class scum.I will see you in ten days.I will give you this time to train up.So I won't have to be taking down little puppies."Riser said,teleporting him and his Peerage away.

"So we take that we have 10 days to train."Kiba said.

"That's right,so use your time wisely.I shall go back to the palace.Sayonara."Grayfia teleported back to the Gremory household.

"As Grayfia said,we shouldn't waste time.So pack your stuff and we'll meet here to go to a private Gremory estate within the mountains."Rias said.

"And Isaac."Rias called out to Isaac.He turned to her."Thank you for standing up to Riser."

"No problem.Because you have given me a home and a family I never had before,how can I not repay you."Isaac gave Rias a kiss on the cheek.

Asia and Koneko were close by and pouted.Asia pulled Isaac to her.

"I want a cheek kiss from Isaac too."Asia was tearing up and pouting.Koneko pulled Isaac away from Asia.

"Isaac will be the one who will be giving me cheek kisses more than Buchou and Asia."Koneko said.Isaac gave her a peck on the cheek,which caused Koneko to blush.He did the same for Asia.

"There,now you both got a peck from me.Problem solved."Isaac walked back home.

"WAIT UP!"Rias,Asia,and Koneko said,running after Isaac.


	9. The rising of Riser pt2

**PART 2 OF THE RISER ARC.ENJOY.THE APP WAS USED TO WRITE THIS FANFIC.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **The rising of Riser pt.2**

The Gremory group were on their way up a mountain in the forest outside of Kuoh city.

"The estate is at the top of these stairs."Rias said,carrying a backpack full of essentials.

"This is a pretty long flight of stairs."Isaac commented.He turned to Koneko,who was effortlessly carrying a backpack 2 times bigger than anybody's."Wanna race to the top."

"Now now,we don't want to use up to much energy before we-"Rias saw that Koneko and Isaac already disappeared."Dammit."

 **Gremory estate**

"I won."Isaac was victorious.Koneko was panting."You can do better next time."

"I'll get you next time."Koneko said.

In a few moments the others came by.

"So this is the place."Isaac said,seeing a mansion.

"Yes it is."Rias confirmed."Now put your stuff in you designated rooms and get out here with your training gear on.

 **Time Skip**

"To start us off,Kiba will help Asia in speed.Koneko will help Isaac with defense.Akeno and I will be gaining more power in our spells and other stats."Rias explained the training regiment.

"Hai!"The group pumped their fist up.

 **With Isaac and Koneko**

Koneko stood on one side of the grass field wearing the Kuoh academy girl's gym clothes.Isaac was on the opposite naked.

"Why are you naked?"Koneko tried to look away.

"I fight like this and that will never change.The only time I wear clothes is in public."Isaac cracked his knuckles.

"Start."Koneko said.She punch Isaac in the stomach.He winced in pain.

"That was a pretty strong punch."Isaac commented."But that won't be enough."

Isaac punched Koneko on the face.She seemed unfazed."That was weak.Look for the line of symmetry on the body and go for a strong precise blow."

Koneko went and slammed Isaac on the ground and grabbed his face.She then felt something burn her hand.

"Then how's this."Isaac blasted Koneko's hand away with a Brimstone blast.She jumped away and shook her hand.

"You got good ranged attacks but weak physical attacks."Koneko noted."I am going to balance your attacks out."

"Just don't get too rough.We won't be able to even eat after this."Isaac gave a cocky smile.

"Bring it."Koneko said,charging forward.

 **Kiba and Asia**

Kiba zipped around the training area he and Asia were in.Asia tried to catch him.

"Come on,Asia."Kiba tried to motivate Asia."Try and catch this speeding fish.

Asia had her claws out and sharp teeth showed."Are you sure this is fine?"Asia said,nervously.

"Yes Asia,how do you think you can defend Buchou and not be able to fight.Even though you have great healing ability.You are useless by yourself."Kiba said,running around and getting a few hits in with a Bokken.

"I do not want to be useless to anybody."Asia said with determination.

"Now let's keep going."Kiba went in a fought Asia.

 **After** **training**

Everybody in the group were sweaty and went to take a bath at the gender designated bathrooms.

"So how was Asia,Kiba?"Isaac asked,Scrubbing his body.

"Asia got a bit faster and lasted longer.She has yet to learn spells cause you know,she's a Bishop."Kiba explained."What about you."

"My punches are stronger.I was able to handle Koneko's punches"Isaac said,finishing up.

"I'll go down and make us some dinner."

 **Time Skip**

"Ddraig."Isaac called out.He was currently in bed by himself.

 **[Yes,partner** Ddraig asked.

"Do dragons cry?"Isaac looked at his right hand.

 **[Dragons do cry if we have our pride broken.For a mother's case,to lose her egg and have her child killed.Why?]**

"I want to weaponize dragon tears because you know how I fought my enemies in the past."Isaac explained.

 **[But that sounds ridiculous and I would become the laughing stock of the dragons because my host cries on his enemies.]** Ddraig denied Isaac's idea.

"But think of the bragging rights you can get when the dragons find out I killed 2 Seraphs,Krampus,Mega Satan,my own mom,and the Lamb with tears.Tears.The most unorthodox projectile to use."

Ddraig imagined what the dragons would say.

" _Unbelieveable red one,your host can be able to beat them with tears.I could give my respects to you gor having a strong host that even I could wish for._ "Ddraig thought of what Albion would say.

 **All right but I must warn you that dragon tears are pretty heavy and you might not be able to produce them fast.So I give you my tear ducts.]** Ddraig considered Isaac's idea and the Boosted gear glowed.

After the glowing stopped,there were 2 red Lacrimal glands and tear ducts on a stone pedstal.Isaac picked it up and held it in the air.

 **Ddraig's tears**

 **Dmg way upTears downRange down**

Isaac put the Lacrimal glands and tear ducts on each of his eyes.They wete absorped into Isaac's eyes and the area around his eyes became like black dragon scales.

 **Train your Dragon tear shots tomorrow.]** Ddraig adviced.

"Ok Ddraig,I'll be doing this on my private time.Let's give Riser surprise when we completely have a grasp of dragon tear shots."Isaac cackled.

 **5** **days** **later**

"Our next order of business is to switch it up.We have been progressing greatly."Rias complimented."Asia will be with Me and Akeno for some magic training.Koneko and Isaac will be with Kiba to sharpen up their speed.

"Are we clear?"Rias asked.

"Yes,Buchou."The group said.

"Let's break off."

 **Kiba,Koneko,and Isaac**

"You were always slower than I am,Koneko."Kiba grinned,Running away from Koneko's wrath."Considering you're a Rook."

"I will catch up to you,Kiba-senpai."Koneko ran after him.Isaac was in Kiba's front and Shot out some dragon tears.The shots didn't go too far.

" _Still isn't the range I'm used to_."Isaac thought.

"Those dragon tears are useless."Kiba hit Isaac with a Bokken.Koneko went for a punch to the face and launched Kiba into a tree.

"Good hit."Kiba got up slowly and kept going.Koneko and Isaac were going at it.Koneko tried to uppercut Isaac but he tilted back and shot out some dragon tears.The white haired girl blocked the shots.

"Those hurt."She commented.Kiba went ahead and slashed downwards.Koneko caught the Bokken with a single hand.She threw Kiba and disarmed him.Isaac did a roundhouse kick at Koneko's arm and made her drop the wooden sword.Isaac threw the Bokken back to Kiba.

"Thanks."Kiba went to hit Isaac.

"And this is how you repay me."Isaac used the Trinity Shield to block.

"Been sometime since I have seen the Trinity Shield.Still can't believe you got hands on the shield Gabriel used in the Great war."Kiba was wide eyed.

"Will be useful in our Rating game.Devils are weak against holy items and I am not."Isaac said bashing the shield against Kiba.The action burned Kiba's body and face.

"Argh."Kiba winced in pain.Isaac put the shield away and put his hand out for Kiba to get.Isaac got kicked by Koneko.

"Don't let your guard down,even in training."Koneko commented.

The three went at it for a few hours.

 **Asia,Rias,and Akeno**

"Asia,concentrate on making the Fireball hot."Akeno said.Asia was making a magic fireball but was struggling.

"You need to clear your mind and let your magic flow."Akeno said.

"Just let me try."Asia said.She concentrated on making the Fireball hot enough.

"Now throw it!"Rias yelled it.Asia threw the fireball and it almost landed on the target.

"Aw,I was close."Asia slumped.

"Don't worry,just keep practicing.Tomorrow we will be doing water magic."Rias comforted Asia.

 **Night before the Rating game**

Isaac walk through the hallways to his room until he saw someone on the balcony.He saw Rias with some glasses,without the lens,sitting on the railing.

"What are you doing here,Buchou?"Isaac asked.He walked up to Rias.

"I'm here clearing my mind before our game."Rias said.She had a book at hand.

"Since you're here.I should ask you about Riser."Isaac said,standing at attention.

"Riser is of the Phenex clan."Rias explained."He and his family are connected to the immortal bird,the Phoenix."

"That's right and do they also sing sometimes with the voice of children."

"You should be asking Riser that."Rias giggled.

"So what about the Phenex clans connection to the Phoenix?"Isaac asked.

"Riser and his family have immortality."Rias said.

"Really?"

"More like great regeneration ability but it feels like he's immortal."Rias restated."His record is 8 wins and 2 losses.The 2 losses were versus allied families."

"I know were fighting Riser but are you determined to win this fight I dragged us into?"Isaac asked with a determined look.He then said with a sorrow tone,"I am sorry for this."

"That's fine.This can help me get out of this engagement."Rias said.She got up and leaned on a pillar.

"I was force into this engagement with Riser because I was the heiress of the Gremory household.The name follows me everywhere."Rias explained her situation.

"I love my family but when it comes to finding a lover.I want someone to like me for who I am,not by my status nor surname."Rias said.

"Rias."She turned to Isaac."If I were your lover,I would love you for what you are,Name or status doesn't matter.I too also believed in true love.I can tell you I used to love somebody."

Isaac then started tearing up on the memory."I was in love with someone when I was in elementary school.I once tried to give her a flower.That was when some guy pulled down my pants.My crush laughed at me and I was heartbroken."

Rias embraced Isaac."Keep going."

"And I wanted to try again but I was too scared to be laughed at again by her."Isaac cried.

"Sounds like we are both similar again.First our sleeping habit.Now its love situation.You might as well become my lover in the future."Rias teased.She wiped Isaac's tears."You can stop crying now.It's not the time for tears and sad stories.This our time to win this battle.I want to be apart of our victory.

"Yes,Rias.I will always be there for you and I would want you to be there for me."Isaac smiled."Thank you for bringing me a family and a home.I love you Rias for that."

"You will always be the beautiful and cute club president and king I will always have."Rias blushed at Isaac's statement.

"Now let's go to sleep."Isaac turned and walked to his room.

"Wait."Isaac stopped and looked at Rias.

"Can I sleep by you?"She asked with a blush.

"Yes you can."Isaac accepted."Come on now."

They both walked to Isaac's room and slept through the night.


	10. The Rating game

**FINAL PART OF THE RISER ARC.READ ON.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS AND SOUNDTRACK USED IN THIS CHAPTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **The rising of Riser pt.3:Chess simulator**

Isaac was sitting on his bed.His the lights were off in his room.Waiting for the Rating game to start.He was thinking over how he should attack.Should he humiliate Riser and use Dragon tear shots,power through everything with Brimstone blasts,or for once fight only with his fist and Boosted gear and feel proud of the close quarter combat training he had with Asia,Koneko,and Kiba.

" _How about mix it up.I can start running around like I have done it in the basement.If that's ineffective,I go to Brimstone blasts.And when my opponents get too close,punch and do some grapples and blast_."Isaac thought to himself,walking back and forth in his room.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?"It was Asia who knocked at the door.

"You may come in."Isaac responded,sitting down on his bed and looking at the alarm clock by a shelf.

Asia came into the room wearing her Nun outfit.

"What's with the clothes Asia?"Isaac checked out Asia.

"Buchou,told me I could wear the clothes I am most comfortable with.So I wemt with my Habit."Asia responded,she spun around.

"If that's so then."Isaac got up and stripped his clothing.Asia got embarrassed and looked away.

"How are you not ashamed of doing this in front of a girl."Asia blushed hard.

"Can you let a guy strip his clothes and be naked as the day he was born.Besides,I like fighting like this."Isaac said finished with taking off his socks.

"You now you might step on spikes and that's going to hurt a lot."Asia still looked away.

"Asia look at my feet."Asia looked at Isaac's feet.She found cuts and some poked holes that seem to be made by spikes."These show how much running I have done naked.And that shows that even if you take away anything I have on me,I will stay strong and I won't feel embarrassed."

Asia was then putting those words into consideration."You can fight naked.The others and I should get used to this."

"Can I sit with you?"Asia asked.

"You may."Isaac shrugged.

Asia went and sat down next to Isaac and held onto his arm.

"This is the first fight I'll be in.I'm nervous and scared.What if I get beaten easily and not have done anything significant?"Asia stated,feeling nervous.

"Don't worry Asia,you're with me in this fight.I won't let anybody hurt you too much.Cause you know,you're fighting and you won't come out of it unscathed."Isaac was then hugged by Asia.

"Thank you.That means a lot to me."She said.Isaac returned the sentiment."I want to be with you forever and I do not want to lose you ever."

"I won't die easily."Isaac said.His alarm clock ringed that it was time to go."Now let's go."

 **ORC Clubroom**

The Occult Research Club were waiting for Isaac and Asia to arrive.Koneko was adjusting her MMA gloves.Kiba had his sword ready.Akeno had some her own freshly brewed tea.Rias was going over her plan to beat Riser.

"We're here!"Isaac yelled as he slammed the door open.

"Goo thing you're-Why are you naked Isaac!?"Rias yelled.

"Eeeehhhhhh!!!!"Everyone else noticed Isaac being naked.

"Sorry bu this-ow."Koneko punched Isaac in the stomach.

"Exhibitionist."Koneko said angrily while blushing.

"Tsundere much."Isaac clutched his stomach.

"Ara ara,Koneko is being a tsundere.She much love Isaac being naked."Akeno said,blushing.She turned to Isaac."You love the pain do you."Akeno licked her lips.

Rias was twitching and blushing.

"Isaac,I think you broke Buchou."Kiba said looking away cause he doesn't swing that way.

"Like I was saying,I fight like this.The other times was because I wanted to try out fighting in clothes."Isaac finished.

They heard the doors open.From the doors came in Sona Sitri with Tsubaki Shinra.

"Welcome."Rias said.

"What do these two have to do with our Rating game?"Isaac asked.

"The game is monitored by an outside clan.So Sona as a the heiress of the Sitri clan will be monitoring our game."Rias explained.

"In reality,I volunteered for it.Since this is Rias' first Rating game."Sona corrected.

"I'll show you why you should be proudly considering me,your rival."Rias said.

From a white magic circle,came Grayfia.

"Are you Ready,Rias-sama?"Grayfia asked.

"Yes,whenever you are."Rias responded.

"When it's time,this magic circle will take you all to the battlefield."Grayfia explained.

"Where would this 'battlefield' be?"Isaac asked

"In a special dimension created specifically for a Rating game.You can as reckless and deestructive as you want."Akeno explained.

" _What they don't know is that back in the basement,I don't destroy anything except rocks,my enemies,some walls,and poop."_ Isaac thought to himself.

 **[It would been weirder if you have developed what the humans call a 'scat' fetish.]** Ddraig commented.

" _Shut up will you,that's nasty anyways."_ Isaac telepathically told Ddraig

"I'll get going to the monitoring room.I pray for the best of luck to you,Rias."Sona and Tsubaki bowed and left."Make sure not lose against him.I also think that he isn't suitable for you."

"Incidentally,his majesty lord lucifer will be watching the game."Grayfia stated.

Isaac dropped his tea cup.He was shockes at the revelation.

"Isaac,What's wrong?"Asia asked.Isaac hands were shaking.His breathing staggered.He was feeling angry.

"How?"He whispered.He then rose from his seat and grabbe Grayfia's collar.

"HOW IS SATAN ALIVE!!!"Isaac yelled.

"His majesty Lucifer was always alive.Why?"Grayfia was indifferent.

"He was suppose to be dead."Isaac revealed.This shocked everybody except Grayfia.

"WHAAAAAAT."They all yelled out.

"What do you mean he was suppose to be dead.My brother is alive for all I know."Rias said,with a shocked look.

"You brother is satan?!Where is his ass."Isaac was angry.

"Yes Buchou's brother is Satan.When Lucifer died,Sirzechs took Lucifer's place as Satan."Kiba explained.Isaac calmed down a bit but was still angry.

"So if Rias' brother took the place of Satan.That would mean I killed the original."Isaac said his thoughts out loud.

"YOU DID WHAAAAAT."Rias yelled out."If the word breaks out of you killing the original Lucifer.The entire Underworld will be going after you head and I will shamed for holding Lucifer's killer."Rias and the others except Grayfia dropped to her Knees.

"Guys stop.I don't need to be feared.I still have yet to say why I killed Lucifer."Isaac backed away embarrassed."Can we just set this all aside until the end of the match."

The other nodded.

Isaac turned to Grayfia."Don't say anything about me being the original Lucifer's killer to the current Lucifer,Grayfia."Isaac pleaded.Grayfia stood there will some fear,but didn't show it.

"I...will."Grayfia whispered.She then teleported away.

"Still can't believe Isaac is already at Satan-level of power."Kiba felt a chill down his spine.

" _I think Isaac is this geneation's strongest young devil or is it half-devil.With my cousin,Sairaorg being second.I wonder how he'll react when he finds out abou Isaac's power level."_ Rias thought.

"I'll be telling why I killed Lucifer after this match.I don't to be giving out too many suprises."Isaac shook his hands side to side.

"Change of plans,Isaac will-."Rias said.

"I will not be going to this battle by myself.I will be waiting at base and until every one has eliminated all our opponents except the queen.You will not be using me all the time.Don't you guys want to see how far you come from our training."Isaac told a little speech.

Rias took in the words and realized what she was doing she look solemly at Isaac."I'm sorry.My pride got the best of me.You being so powerful made me blind about the fact that if I use you all the time,my other servants will feel useless.I'm sorry,how can I make it up to you."

"All I want are you and the Peerage's ears after this match.I will tell something about me."Isaac sweared.

A red circle appeared to signal that the Rating game will start.

"Let's go."Rias said,with everyone else following."We will go along with Isaac's plan.We leave him for the last part of the battle.Give this everything you got."

The magic circle then started teleporting everyone else to the battlefield.

 **The Battlefield** Isaac was the last one to appear.He looked around and found himself still in the clubroom.

"Did the magic circle work?"Isaac was perplexed.

"Look out side."Akeno said,still scared of Isaac.

"Don't be scared Akeno.You know I will protect you and the others with my power.You all are my family after all."Isaac tried to calm down everyone.He hugged Akeno.

"Thank...you.I feel better knowing that you won't hurt us."Akeno returned the feeling.

Isaac let go and went to the window.The sky was green and seemed to move like Aurora Borealis.

 _ **[Greeting everyone,I am Grayfia.This is the battle between the Gremory and Phenex families.]**_ Grayfia talked over a P.A system.

 _ **[This is a perfect replica of Kuoh Academy.The human school where Rias attends.]**_

 _ **[It was done so according to Gremory and Phenex's advantages.]**_

 _ **[Both parties were put in their bases accordingly.Rias-sama's base is in the Occult Research Club's clubroom in the old school building.Riser-sama's base is in the commissioner's office in the new school building.If a pawn reaches enemy base,they can be able to promote.]**_ " _I wonder how promotions will work eith my tear shots and Brimstone blast._ "Isaac thought.

Koneko reachd out to Isaac and gave him a small glowing crystal ball."And this is for?"

"We will be able communicate in battle through these."Rias explained.Her communicator floating to the insides of her ear.The rest of the peerage did the same.

Rias unfurled a map of Kuoh academy."We can go through the Quad.There we can have a clear view of the new school building."

"Wouldn't that be risky?"Koneko asked.

"How about through the field and track."Isaac suggested.

"That would be where the enemy would expect us to go.I would be sure that they are going to be assigning Knights and Rooks there."Rias denied.

"The same could be said for this clubhouse."She pointed at the place marked clubhouse.

"Tha would be an obvious first move."Akeno commented.

"Buchou,how about the gymnasium,we can have a great view of the new school building from there."Kiba suggested."It's close to enemy base and we can get some information there."

"Since the Gymnasium is the center of the 'board',the first one to control is the one who gets the advantage."Rias pointed out.

"For this Koneko will be going there with Asia."Rias said."For now,Kiba and Koneko will set up traps."

"Yes Buchou."The afformationed people said.

"Come on shiro."Koneko called out for he familiar.A white kitten with strange gold markings.

Kiba and Koneko ran off to se up the traps.

"After the traps are set.Akeno will set up some spells around the perimeter and sky."

"I'll be doing that thank you."Akeno said,running out and tranformed her clothes in those of a shrine maiden.

"And you Isaac will stay here and defend me in case any body breaches the base."Rias commanded.Isaac nooded.She turned to Asia."Like I said earlier.You will go with Koneko to the Gymnasium and you can heal her in case she gets hurt.When your done you will come back to me."

"Hai."Asia nodded.She went running for Koneko,claws out ready to battle.

After Asia left,Rias got up,walked to a couch and sat down.She patted her knees and said,"Come lie down here,Isaac."

Isaac did as was said and put his head on her lap."Feels nice."Isaac commented with a smile.I love it."

"If you love it,then you can just ask me."Rias said with a smiled.

"I'll be sure to tell you."

"Can I put sone restraining spells.So you can at least not overpower anybody easily.I'll put you at least at Krampus-level?"Rias suggested stroking Isaac's bald head.

"Yes you may,I sometimes may want to go out there.But put some restraining magic after the match.I want to suprise your brother on the fact I am at his level."Isaac said,enjoying being on Rias' lap.

"I'm sure my brother would be interested in how you got you power and may want to punch you for killing the original Lucifer."Rias smiled."My cute little pawn,Isaac."

Rias rubbed her cheek against Isaac's.She then heard Akeno call out to her.

"Buchou,all preparations are complete."Akeno said.She had sent out some multicolored beings to specified locations.

"That's great."Rias said with a smile.

"Asia,Koneko,Are you two on your way to the Gymnasium?"Rias asked.

"Yes we are."Asia and Koneko said at the same time.

"Battle will unavoidable there,so be careful and Koneko.."Rias directed the order to Koneko."Make sure that Asia doesn't get eliminated.I am going to need her to heal me or Isaac for when either of us battle Riser."

"Kiba are you ready?"Rias asked.

"Yes I am,Buchou."Kiba said drawing his sword.

"And Kiba.."Isaac came in.

"Yes Isaac."

"I'm sending Lil Brimstone to you for support."Isaac said.He summoned Lil Brimstone and sent him to Kiba's location.

"Thanks."Kiba said.Waving Lil Brimstone over.

"Let the operation begin.Let's win this with all we got.Our enemy is supported by the immortal Riser Phenex.Let's give him the battle of his life."Rias announced.

Asia and Koneko ran towards the Gymnasium.Kiba patrolled the area he was in.Akeno jumped off the old school building and flew up in the sky to look for anybody who was close by their base.

 **Asia and Koneko**

Asia and Koneko went into the gym at the back door.The inside was dark and they snuck by the stage.The lights turned on.

"I know you're there,Gremory servants."Said a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.Her outfit consists of a navy blueqipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She does not wear any undergarments.Her name was xuelan.

"No point in hiding."Koneko showed herself.Asia did the same.

"So we have a Rook and a Bishop."Xuelan said."The bishop doesn't seem to be stronger than Mira.

"My name is Xuelan,a rook."Xuelan introduced her self.

"I'm Mira,a pawn."Mira introduced herself.

"I'm Ille."Said one twin.The other twin introduced herself."And I'm Nel."

Ille and Nel weretwo very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon (opposite to their sister), and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to theKuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist.They carry different-colored gym bags(Ile carries a blue bag, while Nel carries a red bag

"I'm Koneko,also a Rook."Koneko got into fighting position.

"I'm Asia,a Bishop."Asia was ready to claw people.

"Asia,take care of the pawns.I'll fight the Rook."Koneko said."She seems to be at Queen-level

"Fine by me."Asia responded in a serious tone.

Ille and Nel took out some chainsaws out of their gym bags."Time to have some Redrum"Nel said.

"That's right."Ille responded.

The twins went and charged at A1sia together.Asia put fingers like a finger gun and shot a piercing shot at Nel and it went through her chainsaw and pierced through her cheek.

"Nel!"Ille call out with a worried tone.Asia went in about to slash Ille until Mira came in and hit Asia with her staff.

For Koneko,she was blocking hits from Xuelan and waited for the right time to grab her arm.She found it and grapple Xuelan's arm and threw her down.Koneko went in to punch but Riser's rook rolled over and kicked Koneko's face.That cause her to back a few steps.Xuelan went in for another kick but Koneko Karate chopped her leg out of the way and punch Xuelan's stomach.

Xuelan got lauched into some bleachers.

Asia meanwhile was fending off the attacks of 3 pawns.

" _Good thing Isaac gave me these."_ Asia thank Isaac in her mind.She took out a bomb and threw it.

"Uh oh."Ille and Nel said.

BOOM

The bomb went off and blasted away the twins.They both broke away into blue particles and disappeared from the battle.

 _ **[Riser-sama's 2 pawns have been eliminated]**_ Grayfia announced.

"It's only me and you,Mira."Asia said with confidence.Mira ran after Asia and thrusted her staff forward.

" _I trained with Kiba on speed.Gotta use that Knight-class speed I worked on."_ Asia thought with a determined look and ran away from Mira.Asia came in from behind and shot her legs.

"Aaah."Mira winced.She fell to the ground and tried to crawl away.Asia shot her arms and Mira was now immobile.

Koneko got an idea from Asia and caught one of Xuelan's punches and twisted her arm.She did the same with the other.Xuelan had to resort to kicks.But to no avail,Koneko twisted her legs.

"Koneko,Asia,How is it over there?"Rias communicated.

"We're good.We just immobilized our enemies and Asia eliminated 2 pawns."Koneko responded.

"That's good.Now get yourself out of there.Akeno will now destroy the Gymnasium."Rias commanded.

"Asia,Let's go."Koneko started running out.Asia followed.

"Wait,aren't you going to finish us off?"Xuelan asked.

"Someone else is going to do that for me."Koneko said and ran off again.

A yellow magic circle with some storm clouds gathering appeared.Then chaos was rained upon and lightning shot down on the Gymnasium and it exploded.Akeno was flying over the rubble.

 _ **[Riser-sama's pawn and Rook have been eliminated.]**_

"Here's a message for you Riser-sama."She said,with a blush.She also licked her finger.

"Akeno is called the 'Priestess of Lightning'."Koneko said.

"That's her nickname,huh.Not bad."Asia nodded."I wonder how Kiba's doing."

 **With Kiba**

"They think they can get us with these traps."Said a young girl with shoulder length light brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in a buttoned, sleeveless, French maid uniform with a white laced design, along with a standard maid head piece, cuffs, and a white half-apron to go with the set. She also wears light grey tights.Her name was Marion,a pawn.She was disarming traps.

"What do they think we are."said a young girl with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a sleeveless French maid uniform that exposes her breasts cleavage with a white laced design on the edges, as well as a maid headpiece, half-apron, and forearm length finger-less gloves.She was Burent.

"There's their base."pointed out a young woman with long pale blue hair and amber eyes. She has tanned skin and is seen wearing a bikini made up of a metallic underwire brassier and a silk loincloth that exposes her sides. She also wears a silver colored tiara and neck rings with a ruby and blue gem respectively. Other accessories that she wears include ruby orb earrings, a snake themed bracelet on her upper arm and a transparent pink veil across both her arms.She,notably, has purple highlights around her eyes.Her name was Shuriya

The old school building disappeared as it turn out to be an illusion.

"What happened?"Shuriya asked.

"Sorry about that."Kiba said,comming out of some bushes.

"Oh,we got ourselves a pretty boy here."Burent commented.

"Yeah but not as pretty as Riser-sama."The girls giggled.

"I may not be all that.But you all are trapped here with my by a barrier set up by our Queen."Kiba raised his sword.

"And you think you can take on us on a 1-on-3?"Shuriya asked.

"Is it a 1-on-3?"Kiba had a smug look.Lil Brimstone shot out a blast that hit Marion.

a

"Marion!"Shuriya and Burent call out.

Lil Brimstone flew down from the tree it was hiding in.

"Meet Lil Brimstone.It's going to be fighting alongside me."Kiba quickly finished off Marion."

 _ **[One of Riser-sama's pawns have been eliminated.]**_

"Let's avenge her."Burent said.She went and tried to punch Kiba.Shuriya went to get Kiba behind but Lil Brimstone blasted her out of the way.

"Thanks Lil Brimstone."Kiba said,blocking Burent's punches.He kicked her as she was opened and stabbed her.She disappeared.

 _ **[Another 2 of Riser-sama's pawns have been eliminated.]**_

Kiba turned around to see Lil Brimstone has blasted Shuriya too many times.

"Good job."Kiba patted the Sulphite's head.

 **Koneko and Asia**

 _ **[Another 2 of Riser-sama's pawns have been eliminated.]**_

"Great job,Kiba."Asia said,excited.

"Let's go to the next part.We have to meet up with Kiba on the track and field and eliminate all enemies there."Koneko turned to go to the track and field.Asia followed.

An orange magic circle suddenly appeared and exploded.

BOOM

Koneko and Asia's Clothes were blown to tatters.They both fell to the ground.

"Asia,Koneko,What happened?"Rias said over the communicator.

"We...have been...blown...up."Koneko said before she and Asia disappeared.

 _ **[Rias-sama's Bishop and Rook have been eliminated.]**_

Isaac slammed his hands on the table."Damn it."

"Calm down."Rias said.

"I'll be going out."Isaac got up and went to the door.

"What about the plan?"Rias asked.

"I'm going to avenge those e along if you want to."Isaac said.He unfurled his wings and flew off to the blown up site that was the Gymnasium.Rias went along too.


	11. Riser vs Isaac

**FINAL CHAPTER IF THE RISE ARC.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.ALL MUSIC USED IN THIS CHAPTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Last time on The Binding of ORC**

 _Koneko-Buchou and Riser-sama's peerages face off in a rating game._

 _Akeno-and we were doing good until an explosion eliminated Koneko and Asia._

 _Rias-Isaac will be coming for whoever bombed Koneko and Asia._

 _Isaac-Time to avenge them!_

 **The rising of Riser pt.3:Riser vs. Isaac**

"That should have done it."said a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair.She was Yubelluna,the Bomb queen.

She was about to go back to Riser until her face met with someone's fist.She was launched through 2 trees.The damages from the punch was a dislocated jaw,internal bleeding,external bleeding,and the cracking of the right side of her skull.Yubelluna took out a small bottle from her pocket and opened the cap.She poured the small amount of liquid onto her face and all her current injuries healed.

"The hell was that."Isaac refered to the healing item.Yubelluna got up and unfurled her wings.She flew to the same level as isaac was.

"That was a Phenex Tear.A special healing item made only by the Phenex clan.It heals all injuries."Yubelluna explained.

"You must be the boy who slapped Mira and called her a Thot."Riser's queen chuckled.She became angry in a second."And the one who called me a cock sucking whore along with the rest,and that is not right."

"i don't care,I can step all over you and the Fried Chicken's peerage if I could be able to fight by myself.Isaac pointed to himself."And the name's Isaac and you better remember the name."

"Why so."Yubelluna turned serious.

"You gotta remember the name of the pawn that is going to beat you without breaking a sweat."Isaac zipped around.

" **DRAGON TEAR SHOT**!"Isaac was shooting dragon tears.

"The hell is this type of projectile?"Yubelluna did her best to block the shots and try to bomb Isaac.

"Tears and ones that were able to kill Krampus."Isaac dropped a bomb he kept onto Yubelluna.

Riser's queen backed up in time to not be damaged from the explosion."Using explosives against me.That won't work because I'm the Bomb Queen.And I wish to become the strongest Queen by taking down other queens until I am powerful enough to surpass the current strongest Queen."

"If I were a queen,I would already would have taken the title."Isaac commented,still shooting tears.

"Stop inflating your ego,a boy like you can't possibly even take anything higher than a pawn."Yubelluna said with sarcasm.Isaac in an instant was behind her.

"Let's see about that."Isaac whisper.He switched to Brimstone blasts and hit Yubelluna directly to her body.He blasted again until Riser's Queen couldn't move.

"How..was..I beaten...by a...mere..pawn."Yubelluna panted.Isaac was looking over her and put his leg on her.

"You underestimated me.That is the worst thing you could do."Isaac raised a Brimstone charged fist."And this is for Koneko and Asia!!!"Isaac punched Yubelluna and a Brimstone blast came after that from the fist.

 ** _[Riser-sama's Queen has been eliminated]_**

"Wow Isaac,You've taken down a Queen as your first opponent in a Rating game."Akeno commented.She then teased with a blush."And brought down some good punches to her and Seeing that slap you did on Riser-sama's pawn made me feel excited.Mind slapping my ass later,fufufu."

"Sorry,it ain't the time to satisfy your masochist fantasies."Isaac flew over to the track and field."Come on!"

 **Track and field**

Kiba was hiding by some Bushes.Supposedly to wait for the right time to strike.He sensed someone was behind him.He turned and saw Akeno and Isaac.

"Oh,thank goodness."Kiba was relieved."I thought you were the enemy."

"I came here to finish to finish with the rest of the Fried Chicken's peerage of bitches."Isaac said."I brought the bastard's Queen to bits."

"Good thing you eliminated the Queen.Now things are easier as we still have ours."Kiba said.

"Now to find some opponents and give out the punishment they deserve."Akeno giggle as her sadistic personality kicked in.She then thought to herself,"Things would be better if I had a belt.I would have been whipping all of those girls."

"WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!GET OUT HERE AN FIGHT THE GUY WHO CALLED YOU ALL COCK SUCKING WHORES!"Isaac yelled out.

Smoke came around.From the smoke stood a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armor with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European knight's (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

"I would say you don't have much common sense if you were to yell out your location.I am Karlamine,one of Riser-sama's Knights."Karlamine drew her sword.It lit on fire.

"I'll take care of her."Kiba walked forward and drew his own sword."It is an honor to fight against a fellow Knight

"Now let's battle,Knight of Rias Gremory."Karlamine rushed forward.Kiba did the same and swords clashed.

"Akeno,time to find the other members of Riser's peerage."Isaac said,trying to sense out any enemies hiding.

"That silly Karlamine,Always thinking swords,swords,swords,and swords."Exasperated a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance

"And you are?"Isaac sweatdropped.

"I am Ravel Phenex,the younger sister of Riser.I am his Bishop.You must be the current holder of the Boosted gear."Ravel responded.

Isaac started imagining Ravel and Riser 'doing the deed'."Wait,you two are in an incestuous relationship.That bastard sure went too low."Isaac said with a surprised tone.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT,EVEN HE WON'T TOUCH HIS OWN SISTER SO INAPPROPRIATELY!"Ravel yelled out in embarrassment.She calmed down and called out."Come on out girls."

Akeno and Isaac went back to back as the remaining members of Riser's peerage surrounded them.Kiba and Karlamine were still clashing swords.

"And what do you do,Ravel?"Isaac asked.Getting into fighting position.

"I am a strategist for my brother.He isn't really the type to think."Ravel said."I'll be standing here and watching."

"What are you standing for.Aren't going to fight me or Akeno."Isaac said.

"Ara ara,Ravel sure is a coward.Chickens will be roasted."Akeno said with a blush and electricity flowed through her fingers.

"Sorry I don't fight.I only do the thinking for my stupid brother."Ravel said,backing away."Isabela."

Walking from some shrub came a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots to enhance her blows.

"I'm Isabela,Riser-sama's Rook."Isabela introduced herself.She rushed forward."Let's rumble pawn of Gremory."

Isaac was stoic and zipped around the field shooting Dragon tears on the remaining members.

"Who the hell uses tears to fight."said a tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese Cheongsam,red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage.

"I don't even know how this hurts."Isabela questioned.

"Akeno,shock them while they are damp at full power!"Isaac commanded.

"As you say."Akeno shot out lightning to all the members,except Karlamine and Ravel,around her and Isaac.The enemies were groaning in pain.They then disappeared in blue light.

 ** _[Riser-sama's Pawns,Knight,Bishop,and Rook have been eliminated.]_**

"Hey Kiba,how are you holding up?"Isaac asked.

"I got this."Kiba said.He had a sword that was sucking up the fire from Karlamine's sword.

"Where are you getting these swords from?"Karlamine was trying to prevent her fire from being sucked up.

"I don't get them.I MAKE them."Kiba answered."My Sacred gear,Sword Birth,lets me makes swords by will"

Kiba touched the grround and summoned various swords from the ground.Karlamine jumped away.

"Take care of her!Akeno and I will go after Riser."Isaac yelled out.

"That's fine,go now."Kiba said,summoning more swords from the ground.

"All right,but first."Isaac went and grabbed Ravel."You're coming with me for good use."

"What are going to do to me.Put me down."Ravel complained.

 **New school building rooftop**

Rias was panting.She was getting tired from fighting Riser.Riser had fire wrapping around himself to show that he was instantly regenerating.

"Just give up my darling.You can't beat me."Riser said with a smirk."Even if my girls got defeated.I will take care of the rest for them."

"BROTHER!!"Riser turned around and saw his sister,Ravel,being held by Isaac and Akeno was close to him.

"What are you doing to my sister?!"Riser asked angrily.

"Help me.These two are taking me as a hostage."Ravel explained.

"Don't you dare hurt her."Riser was enraged.

"Oh you think we won't.Think again."Isaac signaled Akeno to shock Ravel.

"Aahhh."Ravel screeched.

"Ravel!"Riser was about to shoot fire but was stopped by Isaac.

"Do you want to burn your own sister."Isaac used Ravel as a shield."If you want her out of our grasp.You must resign."

"I cannot possibly lose my chance to have my hand in marriage with Rias Gremory."

"You only want her for her name.She doesn't like you.Neither does her peerage.So we are going to make you and the Phenex clan suffer for such careless thinking."Isaac raised a fist.

"RAAAAVVVEEEEELLLLL!!!"Riser screamed as he heard a punch land on her beautiful face."NOOOOOOO!!!!!""

 ** _[Riser-sama's bishop and Knight have been eliminated.]_**

Riser dropped to his Knees and had tears falling.

" _Good job,Kiba.You eliminated the last servant in Riser's peerage."Isaac thought to himself._

"How...dare you."Riser whispered.He then screamed,"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!!"

Blue fire formed around Riser.The screech of a phoenix was heard.Riser's blond hair change to blue and was moving wildly like fire.His body was fully wrapped in Blue fire.Some marks that looked like lava flowed though his veins.His eyes bacame that of a phoenix's.

Riser was seething with rage."You will pay for hurting my sister."

"Take me on oven-baked chicken!"Isaac got out his boosted gear.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Red Dragon Scale Mail]**

Isaac had on some armor that looked kinda like a dragon.(Note:The Scale Mail is the same as Issei in his version.)Isaac

 **[BOOST]** [ **BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Isaac built up power quickly."Ddraig,we're going to finish this Rating game with a bang."

 **(Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 OST-Ghost rider's theme)**

 **[Let's show the Phenex heir some Satan-class power]**

Riser screeched as he flew foward with a fist covered in blue fire.Isaac clashed against Riser's fist with his own.An explosion was the result of the clash.The explosion was strong enough to launched Rias and Akeno into the air.

" _So much power."_ Rias and Akeno thought.They used their momentum and flew to a safe distance to watch.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

" **Dragonstone**!"Isaac called out as he blasted a boosted version of a Brimstone blast.Riser shot a stream of blue fire.

"Blue fire burns hotter than normal fire.You can't put it out easily."Riser said,still enraged.

"Oh yeah.My Brimstone blast is pretty strong."Isaac blasted,but Riser dodge it and went for a punch that sent Isaac to the ground.Riser dived down and tried to slam into Isaac.Isaac was fast enough to roll out of the way.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]** **[BOOST]**

Isaac sent out an uppercut powered by Dragonstone.It was enough to blast Riser away.

"Not yet!"Riser recovered and he regenerated fast.

Riser put his arms out and some orange magic circles were by him.

"Take this! **BLUE PHOENIX'S LAVA ENCORE**!!"Riser called out.Rivers of blue lava came out of the magic circles and went towards Isaac.

Isaac took out the Head of Krampus and had its power seep into Issac's.He inflated his cheeks.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

" **SATANIC MEGA BLAST**!!!"Isaac launch a wider and more powerful version of a Brimstone blast clashed with Riser's rivers of blue lava.

"Burn up for ruining my sister's beautiful,untouched face!"Riser put in more power into his attack.

" _We gotta win this Ddraig.Keep boosting."_ Isaac told Ddraig.

 **[The Phenex heir shall fear the strongest Red Dragon Emperor!]**

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Within a few moments later,Isaac overpowered Riser's attack.The large scale blast seemed inescapable for the Phenex heir.

 **(OST Ends)**

" _I'm sorry,Ravel.I couldn't avenge you and I have now truly lost.I acknowledge you Isaac for pushing me to my fullest power.And thank you for helping me unlock a new mode.I will train up and beat you one day._ "Riser thought to himself.He eventually was wrapped in a boosted Brimstone beam.

BOOOOM

A large explosion was heard.From the smoke,fell Riser Phenex in his normal form.He dissipated into blue particles.Signaling his defeat.

 _[Riser Phenex has been eliminated.The winner is Rias Gremory.]Grayfia announced the winner._

Isaac floated down with some blood coming out his mouth and top of his head,from Riser's punch.He was panting as he had expended some energy into that mega blast.

"ISAAC!"Shouted the remaining members of Rias' peerage.They all went in for a group hug.

"We did it,we won our first Rating game."Rias said with great excitement."And we couldn't have done it without you Isaac."

"Don't thank me Rias,thank everyone in the peerage for contributing their part into this game."Isaac said."This calls for a celebration and a punch to Lucifer and your dad."

"I don't kn-"Rias was about to say until Isaac interupted her.

"They deserve it for dragging you into this without your consent."Isaac got up and gave a serious look and yelled at the sky.

"SIRZECHS LUCIFER AND LORD GREMORY,I AM COMING TO GIVE YOU EACH A BEATING HARD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO START FEARING ME FOR MAKING RIAS SAD!"Isaac yelled out his message."AND I WILL BEAT ANYBODY WHO GETS IN MY WAY!"He diracted that message to Grayfia.

Isaac cleared his throat and started limping and he had a rough landing in the middle of battle."Let's go get Koneko and Asia and tell them about this."

The peerage was teleported to the clinic that Asia and Koneko were in.

Koneko and Asia looked surprised at Isaac.Isaac stood by Koneko's side and she said with resentment ,"I'm sorry that I couldn't be of much use.If only I was stronger."

"I say the same."Asia added.

"Don't worry you two.You did something,you cleared the gym for us and made me come out of hidingg and destroy the competition along with Kiba,Akeno,and Buchou."Isaac said.

"I'll be going home then.I will be waiting for you guy to be there to spin a story about me."Isaac left the clinic.Rias ran after him.

"Isaac."

"Yes Rias."Isaac looked at Rias.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for saving me from the engagement?"Rias asked.

"There no need for repayment.Your happiness is all I pensate the others for their good job.They also deserve your love."Isaac kissed her forehead.He teleported home.


	12. Spinning a story

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.** **ALL MUSIC DOES NOT BELO** **NG TO ME**

 _Last time on the Binding of ORC_

 _Kiba-Rias was holding off Riser until Isaac came by to finish the job._

 _Isaac-but I had other ideas.To use Riser's sister,Ravel Phenex,as a hostage to make him and his family suffer for the tomfoolery they commited to Rias._

 _Rias-Ravel was punched hard enough to trigger something on Riser.A brand new form._

 _Akeno-though Isaac actually won with balance breaker form and used what he called,Satanic mega blast._

 _Isaac-I gave a message to Sirzechs and Lord Gremory that I would go after them later.Time to celebrate_.

 **Isaac spins a story**

"Cheers to our first victory."Rias raised her glass of Apple Cider.

The Peerage was in the clubroom for a celebration on their victory against Riser.

"Cheers."Everyone cheered and had a drink.

"So then Isaac,didn't you tell us you would give us the story of yourself?"Kiba asked.

"I haven't forgotten about your questions on how I beat the original Lucifer."Isaac put down his glass.

"SERAPHIM!"Isaac yelled out.Seraphim was summoned.

"What are in need of,Isaac?"Seraphim asked.

"Give me an astral projection of my past life."Isaac commended.He then whispered to Seraphim something.

"To first know how I beat Lucifer,you need to know the motive and the backstory on how I built up the power to fight him."Isaac said.

"And to make this story even better.Let's have some music to go along with the story."Isaac brought out a speaker and played the song.

 **(The Binding of Isaac OST-In the beginning(No voiceover) plays)**

Seraphim summoned a projection that showed a young Isaac living in a house that isn't too damage on the inside.He was playing with his toys and was drawing.

"My mother and I lived alone in a small house on a hill."Isaac started.

"What about your dad?"Asia asked.

"My dad left my mother and I."Isaac responded in a sad tone.

"I kept to myself,drawing pictures and playing with my toys as my mother watched Christian broadcasts on the television."Isaac continued.The projection changed to a heavy-set woman with curly blond hair and wears a purple skirt with polk-a-dots.On her feet she wears red high-heels, and her hands with red-polished fingernails. Her eye colors are red-brown.

She was watching some broadcast on a miracle of a little girl that was able to heal people."Its a miracle to have somebody who can heal all with that so-called,'gift from god'"

The devils except Isaac had a headache from hearing the word 'god'.

"That little girl looks like me from when I was young."Asia pointed out what she saw on the TV.

"That because it is you."Rias realized.

"Eh?"

"Continuing on."Isaac said.He continued his story.The projection change to make the group look at the happy faces on young Isaac and his mom."Life was simple,and we were both happy."

"That was until one day,she snatched my drawings and toy from me.And she told me that these were sinful items.That included my clothes."The projection showed Isaac's mother taking away the drawings,toys,and clothes.Young Isaac was sad.

"I was sad then.Having nothing to play with.In another day,my mother locked me in my room and said that I must be locked away from the evils of the world."The projection showed Isaac's mother dragging a naked young Isaac to his room and locking it.

"Oh poor Isaac."Rias felt bad for him.

"I wish I could have helped him."Koneko said with sincerity.

"Being locked away from the world made me feel lonely.All I had was my imagination."Isaac described his life locked away in his room.

"Even I wouldn't want to be locked away from the world."Rias patted Isaac's back.

"One fateful day,I heard my mom pick up a knife from the kitchen.I saw it through the crack on my door."The projection changed to a scared young Isaac looking through the crack of his door to see his mother picking a butcher's knife and coming over to Isaac's room.

"I panicked at the time and look for any place to hide myself or escape to."Isaac explained his situation."Then I looked under the rug to find a trapdoor."

The projection changed to show Isaac's mom bursting into the room and saying,"I am in need of sacrificing you my son.I shall prove my loyalty to the lord."

The devils had a headache again.

"This is getting worse."Akeno said with a worried tone.

"Without hesitation,I opened the trapdoor and escaped from my mom.I found myself in the basement where monster and the most evil of beings were around.I had to survive by myself,without any help."

 **(OST ends)**

The projection disappeared and the room was back to normal.

"This is strange."Asia said.

"What's strange about it?"Kiba asked.

"This somewhat sounds like the Binding of Isaac.As in Abraham trying to sacrifice Isaac to prove his loyalty to the lord(ouch)until an angel stopped him from doing so.So instead,Abraham sacrifices a Lamb."Asia explained."Though in this case it would have been Sarah would would have done it."

"What a coincidence,My mother's name is Sarah McMillen and My dad's name from what I could remember was Abraham McMillen."Isaac commented,

The devils gasped in realization.

"Could this mean you are the descendant of one of the Patriarchs of the Israeliates,The father of faith and the son of promise,Isaac."Akeno said."Could the same be said to your parents"

"I don't know about that,all this could be a coincidence."Isaac denied.

"I definetly need to have you get a DNA test to find out if this is true or not.You could possibly get some sort of power to give blessings,hope,and faith to all those around you."Rias said with consideration.

"Can I show you how I got so powerful to defeat Lucifer."Isaac sweatdropped.

"Ok sorry."Everyone said.

The projection reappeared a shows young Isaac running around the basement going through door to door to find enemies,like flies and beastgoing after him and he was shooting tears.It showed Isaac going through a gold door.

"That door 'I' went through was a treasure room.A place free of enemies to pick up things that can power me up.The case being Chemical Peel."Isaac explained.Projection Isaac had grabbed a brown bottle with the skull and bones crossed in a x-shape.The results was that Isaac had poured the liquid on one half of his face.Screaming was heard.

"I can't believe as a child you would torture yourself.It feels nice to hear you scream."Akeno tease,with a blush on her face.She licked her lips.

"That really looks painful."Kiba commented with a winced looked.

The end of young Isaac's burning was that half of his face was now red.

"This item gave me extra damage to my tears."Isaac explained."So do any of you want to see the items I got through out my adventure?"

"I do,I want to hear you scream and torture yourself some more."Akeno's blush became red and she got herself onto Isaac."I want more."

"Isaac,don't fuel Akeno-senpai's sadistic pleasures."Koneko said,pulling Akeno off Isaac.

"Fine then,so how about how I got Brimstone?"Isaac suggested.

"That would be better."Everyone except Akeno said.

"I would rather want to see Isaac suffer."Akeno huffed.

"Sorry Akeno but there were more people who wanted to see how I got Brimstone."Isaac said.He nodded at Seraphim to skip to the devil deals he did.

"When I was able to beat the boss on the floor I was in with no damage taken,I was able to get a doorway to meet a devil."Isaac explained.The projection showed young Isaac with toothpicks on his eyes with some red lipstick on him and the still burnt face from Chemical Peel.Lipstick marks were seen around his lips

"Ooh that looks scary to look at."Asia hid behind Kiba.

Young Isaac went through the door and saw a dark cave-like room with the statue of a devil in the middle.The statue was that of a beautiful red haired woman with the crown of a duchess tied around her waist, and riding a Camel.

"Wait is that the first Gremory."Rias relized what she saw."You made a deal with my great-great grandmother."

" _Isn't she suppose to be dead?Maybe her spirit lives on in this statue."_ Rias thought.

"Strange isn't it.I didn't know about who I made a deal with at the time because my mom was a devoted Christian.So she never has had the Ars Goetia around."Isaac scratched his head,cracking an innocent smile.

In front of the statue of Gremory was the alchemy symbol for Suphur and St.peter's cross.

" _Young Isaac."Gremory whispered."I have seen you have forsaken your lord,for causing you such suffering.Being taken away of all items that entertain you.Being locked away from the rest of the world.And for 'him' to not do anything to stop your creator from using you as a sacrificial Lamb."_

" _I can offer you these items in return for some heart containers stored within you."Gremory offered."Here is Brimstone,the item that will give you the ability to shoot out a powerful beam from your mouth."Gremory showed the alchemy symbol for Sulphur._

 _"And St.peter's cross is the item that will give you flight.I would name this 'Lord of the pit'."Gremory showed St.Peter's cross._

"The symbol for humility and unworthiness and a symbol that represents the Anti-christ."Asia whispered.

" _You can choose one of these items or take both,but that would cost you more heart containers."Gremory said_

 _"What's the cost?"Young Isaac asked._

 _"Brimstone will be 2 heart containers and Lord of the pit will be one heart container."Gremory explained."Choose wisely."_

Young Isaac went for both as he had 4 heart containers and 2 soul hearts.The result was that Isaac was that Isaac became healed from his chemical burn,toothpicks were pulled out,and the lipstick was cleaned off.Leaving him with his black body,angry expression,and curved horns.A pair of devil wings were seen.

"What a change,Can I possibly get myself a power up like this?"Kiba asked.

"I might see later that if my old house is still there,along with the trapdoor that leads to the basement.You guys are going to be in for some nice upgrades."Isaac responded.

"Later right?Not now."Rias wanted some confirmation.

"Right."Isaac nodded.

"Here is when I found out what Lucifer did to me."Isaac said.Seraphim changed the projection to show young Isaac on his knees in front of the statue of Gremory.

" _I need to know why my mom wanted to sacrifice me,why."Young Isaac pleaded._

 _"I would need 4 soul hearts if you need me to answer this question."Gremory offered._

Young Isaac went ahead and gave Gremory the 4 soul hearts she needed.

" _From what I have heard from my good friend,Bael,was that Purson told Lucifer that in the future,he would be killed by a mere child and that I and some Seraphs would be helping you."Gremory explained._

 _"After Lucifer heard that,he_ _sent his right hand man,Paimon,after me.I secretly made a child with the great duke,Gusion.After the child was born,I sealed my soul into this statue to eventually meet you and help you on your journey towards vengence."Gremory explained."From what I know,Lucifer disguised his voice as god to trick your mother into killing you for him"_

 _"This is crazy.A devil tricking my mom into killing me."Young Isaac_ said.

"Sounds like Lucifer all right."Akeno commented.

"Then Gremory told me how to get to Lucifer."Isaac continued

Back to the projection.Gremory said," _To get to Lucifer,get the 2 key pieces from the Seraphs,Gabriel and Uriel.Lucifer was locked away in the dark room inside a chest in the dark room.So combine the two key pieces and you open your way to Lucifer."_

" _How do I get to the dark room?"_

 _"Do you have the Negative with you_? _A picture of you and your parents in inverted colors."Gremory asked._

 _Young Isaac looked around himself for the item described."No."_

 _"You are going to have to get it off your mom.I must warn you that your mom has become a Giant.Lucifer made her like that.He must be desperate to Kill."Gremory said."You can find her in Necropolis.So collect any more things to help you become stronger.To the best of luck to you."_

 _"Thank you Gremory."Isaac walked from the devil room._

"So when did you get your angel half?"Kiba asked."And was that the reason you killed two Seraphs?"

"I got Duality from a treasure room.And yes,I killed Gabriel and Uriel for the two key pieces to get to Lucifer."Isaac answered.

"Though another question is if all this was happening in the Great war?"Rias put her fingers on her chin.

"This was 10 years ago."Isaac answered."Was that the time when Sirzechs was appointed as Lucifer."

"It happened about 4 weeks after the announcement of Lucifer's death.So you caused the Uneasiness of the Underworld."Akeno questioned.

"I did kill Lucifer after all."Isaac shrugged."Want to see the battle?"

"Most definitely."Kiba said.The others nodded."But before that,What happened to you mother?"

"About that.You guys should mentally prepare yourselves and cover Asia's ears cause she is going to handle it far worse."

"Why?"Koneko sipped some juice she had in hand.She then put her hands over Asia.

"Cause I have done the worst thing possible."Isaac turned his back away,arms crossed.He took a few breaths and built up the courage to say it.

" **I _killed_ my mother**."

Everyone was then shocked.Rias gritted her teeth.She grabbed Isaac by his neck.

"Do I hear what you just did?!"She yelled.

"I will repeat it again.I killed her."Isaac repeated.

"Why would you do this."Akeno had some tears falling.She had some memories of her own mother's death."Why would you kill your own mom.Didn't she love you?"

"Didn't you hear.She tried to kill me.I had no other choice!"Isaac yelled back.He pulled Akeno close to him and whispered,"Would you have done the same in my situation?"

"No,I would find another way to snap her out of it."Akeno said,pushing Isaac away.

"But wasn't Isaac's mother a devoted Christian.If I was hearing the voice of God,I would have to follow his orders."Kiba said,putting his hands on his head from saying 'God'.

"That doesn't mean you should have killed her."Akeno retorted.

"It does Akeno,She was not going back from her decision."Isaac said."It was too late to save her."

Akeno got on her knees crying,she was having her flashbacks again.Kiba wasn't able to say much as he didn't have a mother himself.Rias was shaking a bit,thinking how traumatic killing your own mother would be.

"We can get a look at my fight with Lucifer later."Isaac changed the subject."Saying something about me killing my mother took a lot out of you."

"But all I will say,is that I have accepted that I am a devil.We are beings of pure evil.Despite this generation of devils acting very human-like,we are all still evil inside.This revelation should be indifferent to you."

Seraphim stopped the projection.It then panted.Isaac patted Seraphim's head."Good job."

"You can put down your hands Koneko."

Koneko put her hands down from Asia's ears.Asia looked at everyone and asked,"What did you all talked about?"

"Something that is too scary for you.I'll telll you when you are stronger in mind and. Body."

Isaac walked his way home.Koneko,Rias,and Asia followed.Akeno and Kiba went to their respective homes.

" _Why aren't you traumatized Isaac.Killing your own mother should have given you some fear."_ Akeno thought.


	13. About a sword

**Here's season 2 of Binding of ORC.I am going to start doing these in seasons as I need to get ideas together and be able to make sense of them.There will be a lemon lime thing in this chapter so read within you discretion.Enjoy for now.**

 **ABOUT A SWORD**

Isaac woke up like usual to a nice pair of boobs in front of him.Isaac had a grin that would say 'Hell yeah'.So Isaac did what any straight man would do with big tits in their face,FONDLE THEM!

Rias moaned as Isaac squished her melons.She pressed harder onto him as she was using Isaac as a body pillow.Their little cuddle session ended as Koneko was at the door.

"Ahem!"She tried to catch their attention."If you perverts had enough of each other.We gotta get ourselves to school."

"Fine then.I at least was cockblocked before I have gone any farther."Isaac went ahead an put on the uniform before going on down to the dining room.

"You're making breakfast today,right Rias?"Isaac said.

"Oh,Yes I am."Rias put her clothes on quickly and went ahead to the kitchen.

 **Breakfast**

"Hot damn,is this good."Isaac complements Rias' cooking.The Breakfast consisted of a stack of pancakes,a small bowl of white rice,and Miso soup on the side.

Asia,who sat next to Isaac,pouted and pinched his elbow.Koneko did the same.

"Oh it's nothing.I am doing what I do best for my servants."Rias said."And Isaac?"

"What is it?"Isaac said while his mouth was stuffed.

"Can we have the club meeting here today.There will be an annual cleaning at the club room,we won't be able to hold a meeting there."

"A meeting at home?Sounds exciting."Asia said. "I'll make tea."

"Sounds alright.It's not like I'm an older person or anything like that."Isaac gave a thumbs up.

 **School**

Isaac went inside The dimly lit club room."Akeno,are you here?You wanted something from me."

"Must be running late.Though she did say before she gets here to get na-"Isaac realized something.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!"

"She wants to have sex but I don't have a condom.I am also abstaining."Isaac panicked. _"What do I do.What do I do.What Do I do."_

"Isaac."Akeno said with a seductive voice. "You must of not done what I told you to do,you naughty boy."

"I'm not the naughty one,you are."Isaac pointed at Akeno.

"Still,strip down please."Akeno shocked Isaac's clothes.The clothes burned away,leaving him naked. "And sit down."

Isaac complied and sat down on the couch with a grouchy look.

"Don't be a downer,you'll enjoy this as much as I do."Akeno grabbed Isaac's finger and licked it.Isaac moaned a bit after the sudden action happened.Akeno then put his fingers in her mouth

" _What is this?A girls mouth feel this slimy and warm.This is definitely going to make me hard._ "Isaac thought to himself.

Akeno continues to suck in Isaac's finger.She then ended it with a playful bite.

"Aah."Isaac moaned.

Akeno has a predatory smile. "Ara ara,These adorable reactions you give out makes me want to play with you more."

She went on top of Isaac and pressed her body against his

"You sure have soft skin."Isaac enjoyed the feeling.Akeno put her butt up a little bit.

"Are you wearing anything under there?"Isaac noticed.

"Of course not,it's part of this ritual."Akeno licked her lips.Isaac gulped. "Now then,little You seems to be responding the right way."

Akeno took off the bathrobe she had on and took a look at Isaac's penis

 **LEMON LIME STARTS**

She starts wanting to insert it into her wet pussy.Isaac on the other hand,had a different approach.

"If we're going to do this,then I will not be using my dick.But with my fingers."Isaac flipped Akeno so that her back touches his body.Isaac inserts a finger into her pussy.

"Your finger feels good."Akeno moaned.Isaac kept fingering her.A sense of ecstasy fell upon Akeno through each stroke.

"I still have my virginity because I don't lose."Isaac laughed.He kept going at it.Akeno now formed an Ahegao look.

"I'm cumming!"Akeno yelled out.She panted as Isaac stopped.

"Wait,I want you to keep going."Akeno said.

Isaac had a smirk and said, "then beg for it and you can get a spanking."

"I want that."Akeno blushed and went gave an innocent look. "I want to cum and be punished for all the times I went to your room and maturbated on your bed."

"That explains the smell of you on my bed."Isaac went back to fingering Akeno.She was moaning loudly at the action.In a few minutes,Isaac sped up his strokes.

Akeno moans were louder and she felt like orgasming. "To fast.It's going to make me cum."

"To finish you off now."Isaac whispered into Akeno's ear and went the fastest he possibly could.Considering the seals he has on.

"I'M CUMMING!"Akeno orgasms and had a ahegao look.Isaac and Akeno panted.Isaac looked at his finger to see some love fluid on it.

"Clean it."Isaac shoved his finger into Akeno's mouth.She sucked and licked all around until it was clean.

"Now I will spank you until it's time to go to class."Isaac brought out a hand and went in for a smack on her butt.

"Ooo,that feels nice."Akeno moaned.

 ** _Time skip_**

"Can I tell you something."Akeno wrapped her arms around Isaac.She was still naked. "You have done a lot for Rias as she has done for you."

"Your point is?"Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"I want you to do something for me."Akeno tan her finger along Isaac's body. "Is this funny feeling inside me,love?"

"Love can mean having a deep desire for someone or something.Can that be what you define as love."Isaac answered. "Do you have a desire for me?"

"I Maybe do have one.Your strength is beyond that of a Satan but with such a dark past that makes me want to be there to help you through those dark days you may have."Akeno said.She then moved in to whisper in his ear."I also love the literal pain you went through in that basement of yours."

Isaac smiled and stood up."We can go farther once I actually develop my love for you.We can go again next time.See you at the club meeting."He walked away.

The house

"To start this club meeting.We'll tally up this month's contract count."Rias said,sitting on Isaac's bed.She and the club members were in Isaac's room for some reason.Isaac was sitting on a stool.Kiba was on a rolling chair.Akeno,Koneko,and Asia were on the floor.

"Akeno and Isaac are tied at 11 contracts.Koneko has 10 contracts signed.Kiba has 8.Asia has 3 contracts formed."Rias listed off.The group applauded for Asia's accomplishment

"You did good.I am proud of you."Isaac said.

"Good job,Asia."Kiba congratulated

"Ara ara,not bad at all."Akeno said.

"3 contracts is not bad for a rookie."Koneko said with a stoic look.

"So Buchou,we got anything else to put to the table?"Kiba asked.

"We still have yet to plan on our future Rating games."Rias responded.Before the club meeting was able to continue,Seraphim in human form came in with some snacks.

"Sorry for interrupting,but I have brought some snacks."Seraphim said.

"Thank you."The club said altogether.

"And Here's something else to look at."Seraphim showed a photo album with young Isaac and his family on the cover.

"Oh wow,Isaac's baby pictures."Rias' eyes gleamed.

"Let me see."Koneko snatched the album and flipped the cover to see Isaac's mom with Isaac by her side and his dad,a man with brown combed hair and a groomed mustache,by Isaac's right side.

"Who is this guy?"Asia asked,pointing at Isaac's dad.

"My dad,who left Mom and I."Isaac said.

"Eh?!"

"Just keep on going."

Koneko flipped the pages and stopped at a picture of Isaac wearing a curly blonde wig.

"What were you doing there?"Akeno chuckled.

"My mom once's bought a wig as a birthday present.I have many more if you want to see them."

"Show us."Koneko said.

Isaac went to his closet and looked through his stuff.He came out of the closet with Black hair and a bang on the right side,there was a dead bird used as a hair clip.

"Hello Everyone,I am Eve."Eve said in a slightly depressed voice.

"You give names to each wig you put on?"Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do."

Isaac went back into the closet and came out with an Eyepatch on the left eye."Cain is here and Eve's my mom."Cain introduced with a army man voice.

"Samson's the name."Isaac switched to brown hair that reached to his shoulder and a red head band around his forehead.

"Judas Iscariot."Isaac now had a fez on his head.

The last wig Isaac put on was the one that was in the pictures.

"Magdalene is my name,Hello everybody."Magdelene said in a cheery tone.

Isaac put away his wigs.He then saw Kiba wave him over.

"See something Interesting?"Isaac asked.The picture was of Mom holding a special blade at that she bought at a garage sale.

"Do you know what this blade is?"Kiba asked.

"I remember my Mom saying that was a sword that would repel all the demons away from our house."Isaac put a finger over his chin.

" _Hmph,A holy sword._ "Kiba whispered.

 **Client's house**

" **What do you need of a Gremory devil,Leviticus?** "Isaac asked in a demonic voice.He was in his Holy devil form.

"At ease,Isaac my friend.Sit down and let's have a drink."Leviticus said.He was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee."Whiskey's all I got."

"Good thing I brought the Jesus juice."Isaac said,using magic to summon some grape juice boxes.

"Funny thing,I haven't heard that term in so long."Leviticus commented.

"You think I would drink wine."Isaac said.

"A devil shouldn't follow human rules.They aren't human you know."Leviticus said.

"If That is true then I will take a swig at some Whiskey."

Isaac poured himself a glass of Whiskey.He lifted his cup for a toast."To drinking."

"To drinking."

Both Leviticus And Isaac sipped their whiskey.Isaac was coughing.

"Damn,that burns your throat."Isaac coughed.

"First time drinker?"

"Yeah I am.Never had alcohol."Isaac finished his glass despite the taste.

 **Time skip**

"So then I-I said to the Bitch of a fallen angel,'Give back Asia,Shark Teeth!' "A drunk Isaac said.

"Hahahahaha,shark teeth."Drunk Leviticus laughed hard.

"But let me tell you.That fallen angel had a nice rack."Isaac put his arm over Leviticus.Isaac looked at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"I gotta get home,nice seeing ya but sign the contract first."Isaac hiccuped.Leviticus signed it drunkenly.

"Bye,buddy."Leviticus said before being knocked down.

 **The house**

"Isaac!Where have you been.We were about to go after a stray devil."Rias said in a worried tone.Isaac was drunkenly laughing and dancing until he fell to the floor.

"I *Hiccup* was having a fun time with my buddy,Leviticus."Isaac said.Koneko smelled his breath and was disgusted

"He smells of Alcohol."Koneko said.

"WHAT!!??"Rias and Asia yelled out.

"Isaac,get up and go to bed."

"No Rebekah,I wouldn't sleep without seeing your beautiful smile."Isaac cries."I will even go fight a demon for you."

Isaac got up and grabbed Rias."LET'S GOOOOO!!!"

 **Abandoned warehouse**

Isaac kicked down the door to the warehouse.

"Get *Hiccup* out here *Hiccup* Demon.I will fight you for Rebekah!"Isaac drunkenly yelled out.

An innocent looking woman came from behind a pillar and transform into a spider like monster.The stray devil went after Isaac.He dodged without thinking and slapped a breast.

"SEE ME *Hiccup* BEAT UP THIS DEMON,REBEKAH!"

Isaac did a flurry of drunken punches.The devil was launched into an old train car.

Koneko was about to go in for a punch until she was stopped by Isaac. "Go back to the house,Guppy.It's not safe here for you."

Koneko blushed as she was being held like a Kitten and had her cheeks rubbed by Drunken Isaac.

Isaac saw Kiba just standing there as the stray devil shot some corrosive web at him

"Watch out,Kaiba!"Isaac said.Kiba snapped out of his daze and jumped back.He cut up the devil and launched her up into the sky,where Akeno awaited.

"Have a shocking night."Akeno shot her lightning and giggled with pleasure.

The devil landed to the ground,meeting the eyes of Asia. "To a painful death,Demon."

Asia dug her sharp claws into the stray devils head and ripped it apart.

"Good job,Asia."Rias commented.She then saw Isaac holding Koneko.

"Isaac,put Koneko down."Rias commanded.

"Koneko?I think *Hiccup* the cat I am holding is Guppy.Koneko must be somewhere stuffing *Hiccup* her Diabetic ass with sweets."Koneko heard it and hit Isaac

"Guppy,calm down or I will bring out the spray bottle."Isaac threatened.

Rias shook her head and went to Kiba.She slapped him once.

"That must have awaken you.One mistake and someone could have been killed."Rias scolded.

"Don't be mean to Kaiba.He must have been thinking of a strategy to beat Yugui.Looks like 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons weren't enough."

"Remind me next time to not send Isaac to Leviticus."Rias said.The others except Kiba nodded.

"Let's go home,Guppy."Isaac flew his way home.

 ** _To be continued_**

 **Before you ask about Leviticus.That name is Azazel's alias in my headcanon.Tell me what you think of Drunk Isaac.Reminder that this was my first Lemon Lime I have done.Tell me how I did and how to Improve my Lemon Lime Writing.See ya in the next chapter**


	14. The Vatican visit

**Here's the start of the Kokabiel arc.Read on ahead.All TBOI and HS DXD Characters do not belong to me.**

 **The Vatican Visit**

Isaac groaned as he was having a hangover.He felt like having to puke.He tried getting up but felt something was on his arm.It was a sleeping Koneko.

Isaac moved her but she held on tight. "Don't go away."She said in her sleep.

" _Let go._ "Isaac thought.He finally got out of Koneko's grasp,went to the bathroom and threw up.

"What did I drink last night?"Isaac asked himself.

He tried to look through his memories but failed to remember anything about yesterday.

He went back to his room and dressed up.Isaac found his photo album and remembered Kiba's words

" _This is a holy sword._ "Were Kiba's words

"What does he have to do with Holy Swords and bigger question is,does my old house still have it."

" _Better ask Rias later."_ Isaac thought.He went to the Kitchen to prepare breakfast

 **Time skip**

 _"Ok,where's Kiba?"Isaac asked_

He's absent from school."Koneko answered,eating some chocolates.

"Could this have to do with a Holy Sword.He did tell me what my mom had was a Holy Sword."Isaac brainstormed.

"Kiba does have something to do with the Holy Sword."Rias said.

"So story time?"Isaac took a seat on the couch.Asia did the same.

"Yuuto Kiba was apart of the Holy Swor project that tried to make a person be able to hold a Holy Sword.Unfortunately,all the children that were used to create Holy Sword users were failures.So the clergymen killed them all.Kiba was the only one out of them all to survive.He ran away into what was a cold snowy forest.I was there to see him being at Death's door.I saved him and he may have developed a desire for vengeance against the Holy Sword."

"Is the name of the Holy Sword specified."Isaac asked.

"Yes,Excalibur."Rias responded."It broke into 7 pieces in combat long ago.The church found those pieces and forged 7 new ones."

"I Revived Kiba as his determination would be useful for me."

Isaac was determine to find the guy and maybe help him get vengeance on whoever was the leader of the project.

"Don't worry,we'll keep an eye out for him."Rias reassures.

"Buchou,I brought guests."Akeno came in with Sona and Tsubaki.

"Greeting Kaichou and Fuku-Kaichou."Isaac and Asia bowed.

"Rias,I would like for you to accompany me to my house.We have some urgent business to discuss."

"Sounds serious."Rias said.

"Because It is serious."Sona responds with.

 **Time skip**

"What did they have to talk about?"Isaac asked.

"Who knows what it is,but I hope they do something about it."Asia said.

"Maybe Asia is right."Koneko said.The trio got home.Koneko senses something and Stopped the other two.

"There's an intruder."She said.Isaac got into his Holy devil form and Asia brought out the claws.Isaac opened the door and saw two people.One of them was a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy.The other was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my house.l

"We sensed a house that housed devils do we helped ourselves in here.Seraphim did let us in."The twin tailed girl said.

"Names first."Isaac said.

"Irina Shidou."

"Xenovia Quarta."

"Wait Irina,Is that you?"Isaac had another flashback.

"How do you know my name vile devil?"Irina pointed.

Isaac switched to his civilian form and Showed the visitors.

"It's Isaac McMillen,Remember?"

"Oh wow,it's nice to see you."Irina went to hug him.

"You know this Devil Irina?"Xenovia asked.

Irina went wide eyed as she heard 'devil'. "Wait a minute,how did you side with the most evil beings.Most importantly what happened to you?I went back to New York to visit you but you weren't anywhere and I once saw on the newspaper about the ongoing investigation of an atempted murder of a child.On the cover it showed your mom on it."

"My mom tried to kill me in the so called name of god.She did so after taking away my toys,my clothes,and locking me in my room.I managed to escape through a trapdoor that led to the basement."Isaac answered

"I'm sorry I was unable to help."Irina apologized.

"Don't worry,all the pain I went through in that basement gave me this new life and power."Isaac said,showing off.

"That doesn't explain the angel though."Xenovia said,pointing at seraphim's familiar form.

"You may not know me but I am something else entirely."Isaac spread his one angel wing.This made Irina's eyes gleam with excitement.

"Unbelievable,a half-angel And half-devil being.This is impossible."Xenovia panicked. "If there are any more of these,Exorcisms and Holy swords are going to be inaffective."

"Don't worry I am something different."Isaac said.

"So what did you two came for?"Asia asked.

"We'll tell you in our meeting at your club room tomorrow."Irina answered.

"Good bye,Isaac."Irina hugged him.She and Xenovia left off.

"Damn,wouldn't have known that my playmate was apart of the church."Isaac scratched his head.

"So how did you two met?"Koneko asked.

"Well."

 _Flashback_

 _Little Isaac was playing at the sandbox alone making sandcastles.He then saw a boy who had short chestnut hair._

 _"Hello there."Isaac waved._

 _"Konichiwa."The boy said.Isaac tilted his head as he didn't understand._

 _"Whaaaaat'ssss yoooouuurrrr naaaaaammmmeeee."Isaac slowly said._

 _"Shidou Irina."Irina said._

 _"Isaac McMillen."_

 _"So wanna make some sandcastles,Shidou?"Isaac said.Irina laughed at how he said his name wrong._

 _"Irina."Irina corrected._

 _"Oh right,sorry."Isaac said._

 _They both then played with each other._

 _Flashback ends_

"And that's how I met Irina.From what it looked like to me was that she was a tourist from Japan."

"So you used to love in the state of New York."Asia asked another question.

"Yes I did."

"Can you take me there to experience the city itself."

"Maybe someday."

It was then Rias bursted through the door.She look around and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you three are Ok."Rias hugged Isaac,Asia,and Koneko.

"We're ok,Buchou."Koneko said,patting Rias' back

"I panicked for a second and thought the Church affiliates killed you all."Rias said.

"You should have known that I would be here Are was certainly able to handle Holy Items,Thank you very much."Isaac reassured.

"So what did you talk about with Kaichou."Asia asked.

"Sona told me about two church affiliates who wanted to talk to me.They wanted to meet in our Clubroom tomorrow."Rias explained.

"We just met those two.Irina Shidou,a childhood playmate,and Xenovia Quarta were their names.Both female."Isaac said.Getting some Jesus Juice from the fridge.

 **Clubroom:the next day**

"So what do the servants of god want with a devil?"Rias asked.She was sitting on the couch while the rest minus Kiba,who was still absent,were standing behind her.

"We are here in search of 3 Excalibur pieces that have been stolen by fallen angels."Irina said

"We have 2 of the seven Excalibur swords.Mine is Excalibur Destruction."Xenovia said with a stoic look.

"And mine's Excalibur Mimic."Irina said.

"So what do you want from us,devils."Isaac asked.Rias elbowed Isaac and whispered," _Let me do the talking._ "

"We want you to stay out of this.This is a problem between us and the fallen angels."Xenovia stated.

"But what about someone who is part angel?"Isaac once again revealed the one angel wing.

"Irina and I will negotiate about this as we are unsure at the moment."Xenovia answered.

"So you think us devils side with the fallen angels to do something about the Holy Swords?"Rias asked.

"Devils despised Holy Swords.You are in the same position as Fallen angels."Xenovia said.

Rias' eyes flashed red,signifying her anger building up.Isaac patted Rias' head to calm her down.

"We'll even destroy you if we have to."Xenovia stated.

"You won't be doing any of that with me around."Isaac said. "I took on Angels and Fallen angels of high caliber all by myself.What makes you think you can take me?"

"Maybe you are only boasting and in reality,you are the weakest of this group."

"I'll show you later."Isaac said. "Carry on."

"So,between both the church and God,we would like for you to pledge Non-intervention."Irina said.

"We will not get in your way,but Isaac should be able to help you two as he is Half angel."Rias said.

"Maybe you might be able to make better progress with me around to help."Isaac smirked.

"Thank you for your time."Xenovia and Irina bowed and were on their way to the door.Xenovia stopped and took a look at Asia.

"I would like to ask.Are you Asia Argento?"Xenovia took a closer look at Asia.

"That's my name."Asia felt threatened.Considering Xenovia's serious look.

"I would have never a Witch to be here."Xenovia said.Asia became wide eyed.Isaac stiffened and changed into his Holy devil form.

"You mean The ex-Nun who became a Witch because she was able to heal Devils and Fallen angels."

"First of all,don't call Asia a witch."Isaac got angry and showed it."and second,how can you say that with a smile on your face,Irina?"

Irina shrugged.

"Strange that she became a Devil herself."Xenovia added.Asia became annoyed and brought out the claws.

"Aah,the Witch also became a bit more aggressive.Seem that everyone isn't perfect especially a saint."Irina said.

"That's enough,don't belittle Asia.She was fucking killed by Fallen angels and we had no choice but to revive her!"Isaac yelled.

"Oh and you are making great use of an exiled saint.Good for you."Xenovia continued.

"Just stop,don't make me go all the way to Italy and kill every one of the Vatican."

"Don't worry we are just wanting to give this witch god's love."Irina said. "That'll cleanse her."

"Fuck your God!"

Xenovia and Irina gasped. "How dare you say that about our lord and savior."

"Well,the old man in the sky didn't save me from getting killed by my own mother!"

"The lord must've seen you as a worthy sacrifice."

"Is that it,you're not going to pity me,eh?Isaac was angry. "You know what,I will tell you."

"I killed my own mom."

"Why would you do such a sin?!"Irina yelled.

"I had no choice.If the guy in the sky wouldn't save me,I would save myself."Isaac said. "I just proved God is fake and is only used to control people and get a lot of money."

"you must've not prayed enough."Xenovia said.She then was about to draw her sword and slash at Asia.

"If you want to fight I'll be your opponent."Kiba said,standing by a wall.

"Sorry Kiba but I'm fighting these two at the same time."Isaac said.He turned to Rias, "Please unlock 1 1/2 of the seals.These two and the church need something to fear."

 **Outside**

Isaac stood on one side of an open field behind the old school building with an angry look.

"So let's begin."Xenovia and Irina Took off the robes they had on to reveal skin tight black bodysuits.

"What?!"Isaac had a small nosebleed.

"These are our combat uniforms."Irina said,winking.

" _What kind of people made these_."Isaac thought.

Both of the Church affiliates drew their swords.Isaac got into fighting stance.

"I see this as one of God's trials.If I get through this,it shall bring me one step closer to him.So Come,Isaac.For I shall cleanse you of your Sins especially Killing your own creator."Irina rushed forward to cut Isaac.

Isaac nonchalantly ducked and threw Irina on the floor.Xenovia went for a downward slash.Isaac caught it with both hands.The force was strong enough.

"What the-"Xenovia was surprise at Isaac. "How do your hands not burn."

"Did I lie about my Angel side."Isaac smirked and Brimstone blasted her.

Irina got up and kicked Isaac.To no avail,her kick proved ineffective.Isaac punched Irina hard enough to knock her out.

"You are too weak Irina.I am a force to behold."Isaac waved his finger.

"What kind of being are you?"Xenovia got up.

"I don't even know what I am.I only think of myself as a reborn demon."

Isaac grabbed Xenovia's hair and pulled her to eye level. "Remember to never mess with me or anybody in the Gremory family.I'll leave you off with a neck chop."

Isaac knocked Xenovia out and dropped her body on the floor.

"Heal them up,Asia.I got an idea."Isaac commanded.

 **Abandoned church**

Isaac was eating a Bento box that was made between Rias,Asia,and Koneko.He also hand a handheld console with him to entertain himself with.He had stripped Xenovia and Irina and put them on a shallow pool that was in the Church.

Xenovia woke up and groggily rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"I won my fight against you two."Isaac chewed his food. "So do you know the identity of the Fallen angel."

"Yes,one of the Grigori,Kokabiel."

"The angel of the stars."Isaac put his Bento box to the side and went to Irina's side.

"You should be Bathing you know."Isaac pointed out.

"Oh."Xenovia went ahead and washed herself.

Isaac shook Irina's body to wake her up.

"Uhh."Irina groaned.She noticed herself being naked and Isaac by her side. "Oh you."She blushed.

"Just take a bath despite it being shallow."Isaac said. "I also have some dinner for you,girls.You must be hungry from your journey."

"Why are being nice to us all of a sudden?"Xenovia asked.

"I am doing this to help Kiba's little revenge thing."Isaac set up plates. "You are apart of it too.

"Why would you need us though?"Irina asked.

"Since you got the information needed to know about who lead the Holy Sword project.You will get the three pieces of Excalibur in return."

"How are you sure?"

"Remember how I caught the blade."Isaac reminded.

"Yeah."Xenovia remembered that moment.

"Then I can get forcibly take the Excalibur pieces off the wrong hands and give it to right hand like the angel I should have been."

"So you're an angel disguised as a devil to help us."Irina's eyes gleam.

"No I still hate God for not helping me but let the people believe what they want."

"So chop chop and eat up."Isaac presented the table of food.


	15. To find an Archbishop

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **To find an Archbishop**

"Finally,we found you."Isaac sighed.He and the Church affiliates were in middle of a park.They went looking for Kiba and finally found him.

"What do you want from me?"Kiba said seriously.

"These two and I are wanting to help you.We complete your Revenge story.Then Xenovia and Irina can get the 3 Excalibur pieces they were sent here in search of."

"I don't need your help."Kiba was about to walk away.Isaac grabbed his shoulder.

"I know of the leader of the Holy Sword Project."Xenovia started.Kiba looked her way to hear what she has to say.

"Valper Galilei,also known as the Genocide Archbishop."Irina added.

"That bastard..."Kiba fumed.

"The project he lead was disgusting even for the Church.So he was Exiled and deemed a Heretic."

"He has an assistant."

"Freed,Huh."Kiba said.

"You met Freed?Since when?"Isaac asked.

"The night you were drunk."Kiba responded.

"There may be a high chance that valper is involved in this event."Xenovia said.

"If that's so."Kiba was thinking through. "I think I wouldn't mind Cooperating with you."

"Great,So what's the plan?"Isaac asked.

"We meet up at a church tomorrow night.It is best not to have civilians be apart of supernatural business."Xenovia said.

 **Church:nighttime**

"Wear these priest robes."Irina said.She tried to gave it to Kiba.Then to Isaac,but instead it proofed onto a stone pedestal.

Isaac grabbed it and put it up in the sky

 **Pries Robes**

 **"Faith up"**

Isaac put it on and the hood was on.

"Why and how do you do that?"Irina asked,feeling puzzled.

"After being in the basement for too long,makes you want to grab things from a stone pedestal."Isaac said.

"The plan is that we find Valper Galilei and his accomplice.We beat them and Irina or I will get the Excalibur pieces.Kiba can do whatever he wants with Valper.whether to kill or torture him."Xenovia spat out.She then went close to Isaac and told him. "And before I forget.Isaac,as a token of gratitude,I want to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"The white dragon has awaken."Xenovia said.

"What makes you think I don't know that.Ddraig told me about the white one a few months ago.Hell,I may be too powerful for the white one."Isaac said with a smirk.

"Let's get going then."Isaac got the collar of his robe pulled.

"Xenovia hasn't said how we split up."Irina pouted.

"Oh yeah.So how are we splitting."

"We're going to the western side of Kuoh.You and Kiba are going to the east side.Be sure to contact us through Irina's phone if anything comes up.

"Sounds Good And I already have an idea."Kiba said.

 **Unknown location**

"Isn't this the same place we fought Viser in."Isaac reminded.

"Yes this is and I already pick up Holy energy."Kiba observed.

"Up there."

Freed sellzan dropped down onto a pillar of the building.

"If it isn't fuckboy Stone and Science project failure."Freed laughed.

"It's you.I should have killed you off a while ago."Isaac got into combat stance.Kiba drew his sword.

"I was wanting to continue our fight from a while ago."Freed licked his sword.

"What are you doing with an Excalibur?"Isaac asked.

"I was given this blade."Freed answered. "Mm,Fighting two at the same time.Strange having only two fanboys."

"You aren't fighting Isaac,only me.

"So you want me all to e get some."

 **(Binding of Isaac Antibirth OST-Tandava)**

Kiba rushes and tried to cut Freed.The exorcist just dashed away.

 **[Isaac,I shall give you a new ability.The ability to give your power to others.]**

"All right,give it out!"Isaac did a pose.

 **[Dragon Booster Second Liberation,Boosted Gear Gift]**

The gauntlet now covered all of Isaac's arm and had a second green jewel.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Isaac then gave a call to Xenovia and Irina to say they have found One of the exiles.

While Isaac was boosting and calling,Kiba was clashing swords with Freed.Each attack blocked by one and the other.

"I ain't losing like last time."Kiba said,speeding up.

"Oh don't worry,this won't go like last time."Freed said. "Not That Excalibur rapidly will help."

Kiba and Freed were jumping back and clashing at one another at blinding speeds.

Isaac was waiting for the right time to transfer power.He then heard some rustling in the bushes.

It was Koneko.

"What are you doing here?"Isaac said.

"I came here to help Kiba-senpai."Koneko said.She then dragged somebody else out of the bushes too.It was Saji.

"You also came?"Isaac asked Saji.

"I came along out of my own will."Saji said,shaking in fear.

"Well at least you two are here.So can you find a way to catch Freed and let Kiba get a hit in."

"I got this. **Line Activate**!"Saji said.He summoned his sacred gear,Absorption Line.It was as big as the back of his hand and it had a black chameleon-like design to it.Saji launches a line and it got Freed's ankle.That caused him to fall in midair to the ground.

"Now it's my turn."Isaac said,running towards Kiba and touching him on the back.

 **[Transfer]**

"Use that surge of power and beat him."Isaac said before going back to where he was.Kiba went ahead and went attacked at speed exceeding that of Excalibur rapidly.

Though for after only a few seconds Kiba couldn't handle the absurd amount of power given to him.He fell to the ground panting and sweating.

 **(OST ends)**

"Note to self:They aren't at my level."Isaac scolded himself.

"The Boosted Gear,eh?"A voice said.He was a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, black eyes, who wore a priest outfit.

"Valper Galilei?"

"That is my name,Nephilim."Valper answered.

"Is that my species type?"Isaac sarcastically said.

"You are a confusing thing.Something That is suppose to never happen."Valper added.He then saw Freed on the ground bleeding.

"It looks like you still have yet to master your Holy Sword,Freed."Valper commented.

"Tell me what I don't know."

"Just channel your will and the sword will get a surge in Holy energy."Valper instructed.

"All righty then."Freed channeled his will and the blade glowed orange.He then cut the absorption line.

"Eh?!"Saji yells.

"Now let's escape,old man."Free hobbled his way to Valper.

"Stop right there."Xenovia and Irina came in running. "You two will be convicted in the name of God."

"Ah two Holy Sword users."Valper noticed.He then turned to Freed, "It was your Mission yo eliminate the Church affiliates.But I suppose we are in trouble."

"See ya later,alligator."Freed said before he threw a flash bomb and escaped with Valper.

"Why didn't you do anything!"Xenovia yelled at Isaac.

"They escape,they lead us to Kokabiel.Beat him and Valper.We get the fused Excalibur."

"I would like to ask what's going on here?!"Rias said appearing out of a teleportation circle.

"Sup Rias."Isaac said nonchalantly.

"You better have a good explanation for this Saji."Sona said with a bit of disappointment.

"Uh,uh.."Saji was shaking.

"Take the punishment like a man.You aren't a pussy."Isaac pitied Saji. "Sucks That Sona isn't like Rias."

 **Inside the building**

"In a nutshell,Kiba wants to find Valper Galilei,the leader of the Holy Sword project, and kill him."Rias summarizes.

"That's right and we got the guy here."Isaac patted a knocked out Kiba's head.

For Saji,He was getting spanked by Sona with the use of some magic.

"I'M SORRY!"Saji yelled in pain.

"If you were then you wouldn't have gone on your own accord."Sona said,indifferently.

"So is this what devils do for punishment?"Isaac raised a brow.

"Yes,It is."Rias responded.She turned to Koneko. "What made you think of going here?Didn't our peerage and the Church affiliates agree to not get in each other's way?"

"Isaac found a loophole in their request.They didn't say anything about half angels helping."Koneko said.

"But at least you're all right."Rias hugged Koneko. "Now get on your knees."

Koneko complies And gets on her knees to get a spanking.

"Question though,How many spankings is it?"Isaac asked.

"1,000 spanking to the butt."Rias answered,getting a magic circle ready. "Even if I care of my servants,I still must discipline them."

"I expected it to be 666 of them."Isaac took a sip of Jesus Juice.

All throughout the punishment,Saji was screaming in pain.

 **The house**

"That hurt."Koneko rubbed her butt.

"Better get some Ice on that."Isaac got some Ice magic and made an Ice pack to give to Koneko.

"Thanks."

Isaac opened the door to see Asia in a apron.

"Welcome home."Asia greeted.

"Please tell me you aren't wearing anything under there?"Isaac said.

"Nothing under.A friend of mine,Aika Kiryuu,told me this helps rejuvenate stressed guys."Asia explained

"Who's she?"Isaac didn't know a lot of the people at school.

"The brown haired Female equivalent to the perverted duo."Rias whispered.Isaac gave a thumbs up.

"I'll have dinner ready."

" _Damn,Asia one upped me.Better wear a naked apron too."_ Rias thought.She ran to the closet of her room and changed.

 **Next day**

"So we got anything on Kiba."Isaac asked.

"Nothing.It's unfortunate that he went back out there again."Rias responded. "At least our familiars are on the lookout."

Rias then got a message from her familiar that it found something.

"At the outskirts of Kuoh.My familiar found someone."Rias prepared a magic circle.Everyone Present got onto it and were teleported to the designated location.

 **Line break**

On a trail,the ORC found Rias' familiar Holding a beaten Irina.Her combat uniform was ripped showing off some of her body and her bosom.

Asia went ahead and heal her physically damaged body.Isaac was aside Asia and asked Irina a Question.

"What happened?What happened to Xenovia?Have you seen Kiba anywhere?"were Isaac's question.

Irina slowly turned to face Isaac and used all the energy she had left to talk.

"That Person came to us and beat the both of us.Xenovia managed to escape while I didn't.That person's power shouldn't be underestimated."Irina said before she succumbed to her injuries.

"Whoever 'that Person' was must've been out of Irina and Xenovia's league."Akeno noted.

Sona,Tsubaki,and Saji appeared from a teleportation circle and ran up to the rest.

"She seems to have suffer sever physical damage."Sona saw Irina's damaged body.

"I managed to heal her but Twilight Healing can't recover the strength of an individual."Asia said.

"Well then train your sacred gear to do your will."Isaac said.

"I have proper healing equipment at my place."Sona stayed. "Tsubaki!"

"Leave her to me."Tsubaki picked up Irina bridal style and teleported to the Sitri estate.

"So how's your ass Saji?Did you enjoy getting spanked by Kaichou?"Isaac smirked.

"I'm fine alright,but I'm not a masochist."Saji said.Isaac suddenly sensed Holy energy nearby.He transformed into his Holy devil form and shot a Brinstone blast at a tree.

Someone rolled away from the attack.It was Freed _Sellzan_.

"What up,Demon hoes."Freed stocked out his tongue.

"Check out what I got."Freed opened his robe to show 2 more Holy Swords.He then noticed an aggressive Asia.

"Oh and Asia became a Demonic Bitch.How is it?"Freed asked.Asia brought out a finger in a gun gesture.

"I dare you to see how much better I have become after picking up Raynare's jaw."Asia said.

"Hold up though.We just want to talk to the crimson haired lady."

"So then speak."Rias said.

"It's actually our boss who wants to speak with you."Freed pointed upwards.Every devil looks up to see a young man with long black hair and red eyes, and was a Fallen Angel.He has pointy ears. The Fallen angel possesses five pairs of black feathered wings.He wears a black robe with detailed accessories.

"The Guy looks like a white elf."Saji pointed out.

"Hey Elf,came here to bring me the Christmas present I wanted!"Isaac quipped.

"The present you'll be getting for me is coal."The Fallen angel came back with.

"Sorry,the last time that happened,I killed Krampus for that."Isaac showed off the Head of Krampus to the fallen angel

"How interesting but that doesn't mean your stronger than I am."The Fallen angel commented. "I am Kokabiel by the way."

"So then Kokabiel what do you want from us?"Rias asked.

"To use Kuoh academy,which is at the center of this place,as a starting point in my final plan."

"Are you going to destroy this city with me and Sona in it?"Rias continued questioning.

"That sounds about right.Even that plan of action may cause Sirzechs to come out."Kokabiel tapped his finger into his face.

"If you do that,another Great War will break out."Sona responds.

"That is actually what I want."Kokabiel said. "It all became boring after the Great War ended.Even Azazel And Shemhazai didn't agree to do it."

"Azazel the scapegoat and Shemhazai,one of the Watchers."Isaac said,having done his research.

"Azazel didn't start a war all because of those hideous thing called Sacred Gears."Kokabiel complained.

"Well let the guy do his own thing,Warmonger!"Isaac yelled.

"No,peace is a lie.War is all I want and I shall this city a great battlefield."Kokabiel says. "Lucifer's sister,Rias Gremory and Leviathan's sister,Sona Sitri.Prepare to become apart of this war."

Kokabiel launches out a few spears.Isaac went up front and shot dragon tears at the spears to counter.One of the spears exploded and was used as a smokescreen.

After the smoke cleared away,Kokabiel and Freed were nowhere to be found.

"Where did they go?!"Saji asked,looking around.

"That way."Koneko from high on a tree,pointed at the direction of Kuoh academy.

"What rank is that guy?"Isaac asked,Holding his arm out for Rias to unseal his power.

"A Cadre-level Fallen angel that can obliterate this city if he wanted to."Rias said,unsealing Isaac to Satan level of power.

"Let's beat this guy and stop him before he starts a war.Meet you guys at the school."Isaac sped off to Kuoh.

 _To be continued_


	16. A Broken Sword

**Final part of the Kokabiel arc.Prepare yourselves for the school pool filler chapter.All TBOI and HS DXD do not belong to me.Neither is the soundtrack used in this chapter.**

 **Defeating Kokabiel**

A purple magical shield was put around Kuoh Academy by Sona and her peerage.

"You shouldn't be running off like that.You know if you already started fighting.You and Kokabiel could have destroyed the city!"Rias scolded.Isaac floated around waiting for some action.

"This barrier should be able to contain all the damage from inside.But I'm not sure how it will do if the situation is worse than it is."Sona explained.

"Go and Kick his ass!"Saji yelled.

"Got it."Isaac saluted.He then yelled at the girls, "Let's go and make sure to not be useless and staring at my fight with Kokabiel!Be sure to used some ranged support as I am unsure on how to compare a cadre's power to what!"

The girls nodded and they all went in.Isaac linked each of the girls hands,grabbed Rias and flew to the other side of the school.

They landed on the courtyard of the school.Within the distance was a golden pillar of light.

"What's That?"Asia asked.

"It's the fusion of the 3 Excaliburs.Just Valper doing his thing."Kokabiel was sitting on a floating throne. "So is big brother coming,or will it be Serafall instead.

"None of those people are coming.Because I'm the one who will be fighting you."Isaac said.

"Boosted Gear!"

The gauntlet was summoned and started boosting

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"Hungry for a fight?"Kokabiel asked. "So then here's an appetizer!"

Kokabiel's throne shot a beam under him and summoned a magic circle that lit a pillar of fire.The shadow behind looked like 3 wolf heads.The beast coming out was the Watchdog of Hades,Cerberus.

"What is it doing here?"Rias asked. "Let's send it back to hell!"

The girls rushed in to fight it.

"Isaac give us your power!"

"Got ya!"Isaac pointed his gear at the 4 girls and transferred his power.

 **[Transfer]**

"Eat this"Asia slashed Cerberus.One of the wolf heads tried to chomp Asia but it got punched by Koneko.

"Thanks!"Asia shot at Cerberus.Akeno shocked The watchdog to stun.Rias blasted Cerberus with the power of destruction.

"We only got a small amount of time left powered up!We gotta finish off!"Rias commanded.

"Yes,Buchou!"

Koneko went inside one of the Cerberus head's mouth.She started to breaking the jaw and ripped it out.

Asia went for the heart and penetrated through the chest to pull it out.Rias and Akeno combine their attacks.

" **Thunderstorm of Destruction**!"

Cerberus whines before getting cut apart by someone else.

"Xenovia!"Isaac said.

"I'm here all right."Xenovia smiled.She then notice the golden pillar of light become brighter.

"What's happening?!"Xenovia asked loudly.

"We just combined the Excalibur pieces into one.It's complete!"Valper laughed happily.

"It's great to have such power from the combined Excalibur Pieces."

"Is it strong enough to destroy the city?"Asia asked.Isaac was sitting on the floor eating some popcorn.

"You can run while you can."Valper chuckles.

"Want to stop the destruction of this city?Try and beat me!"Kokabiel made his throne disappear and showed off his 5 pairs of fallen angel wings. "Are you ready,Rias Gremory!"

"More than Ready!"Rias shot a blast of destruction.Kokabiel caught the blast and held onto it.Akeno shot Lightning from above Kokabiel.He did the same and combine Akeno's Lightning And Rias' power of destruction into one giant ball of energy.

The Cadre threw it at Rias.She,for some reason,didn't try to dodge it as it was too big and was coming fast.Akeno got in the way and tried a magic shield.The shield broke and got the both of them.

Rias was launched backwards while Akeno fell down to the ground.Seeing what happened,Isaac went to get Akeno down to the ground.

"Isaac?"Akeno said.Isaac put her down on the floor and patted her head.

"Everything's all right.I just need to wait for Kiba to finish his business with Valper and Freed."Isaac was rubbing Akeno's Head.She was blushing then.

" _My knight in shining armor._ "Akeno thought.Isaac sat down next to her and offered some Popcorn.They watched as Kiba stood some distance from Valper and Freed.

"Valper Galilei,I am a Survivor of the Holy Sword Project.I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil.I knew that one day,I SHALL AVENGE MY COMRADES!"Kiba charged forward.Kokabiel shot out a large Light spear.Koneko tried to block it but Isaac was already doing that.

"I got it Kone-"The spear exploded as Isaac caught it.Koneko was launched as was Kiba.Isaac stood with some burn marks on his body but mostly his hand.

"Asia!"Isaac called out as he went to sit back down to have a snack.Asia went and healed Isaac's burn marks.

"So Isaac can survive a powerful attack.How interesting."Kokabiel commented. "Freed!"

"Yes,boss!"Freed walked by with the newly combine Excalibur.

"Time to show off the Excalibur with 4 swords in it."Kokabiel commanded.

"Yes sir.So who's ready to get chopped up and gutted."Freed waves the sword.

"I'll be the one doing that!"Xenovia jumped into action and slashed at Freed.

"Sorry,too slow."Freed got out of the way.Xenovia looked around to find where Freed went.

"Have you forgotten about Excalibur rapidly."Freed tried to cut Xenovia.She jumped out of the way and came back with a kick to the face.

"Ow,My beautiful face."Freed caressed his face.

"Looks ugly to me!"Isaac quipped.

"And what don't you-"Freed got kicked in the stomach by Xenovia.

"You never turn your back on me."She said.

Valper walked up to Kiba,who was trying to get up. "I have heard of a subject who ran away."

"Who knew he became a lowly devil."

"Why did you have to kill us all?We were told we were doing this for god."Kiba said on his knees.

"I have found out that the tested Holy Sword users didn't have enough of a gene to be able to hold it.So I had everyone of the test subjects killed to get the gene and crystallized it."Valper showed a blue crystal that was a shield and sword in design.

"This is the last one made from those brats."Valper laughed.

"The other guys we tested this on were too weak to handle it."Freed added.

"That's the same one given to Irina."Xenovia had a flashback to a Priest giving the blue crystal to Irina. "A gene deficiency it must have been."

"It was more than bad enough to be exiled from the church,but to have my research used.Those hypocrites."Valper complained.

"You shouldn't have killed them.They had bigger dreams than I did.They wanted to live much more than I did.So what did I do to deserve this?"Kiba did a speech.

"Is this the part where the friendship power up comes in?"Isaac ruined the mood.

"No Isaac,not yet."Rias said with half lidded eyes.

"You can have it.We already know how to mass produce them.No martyrs needed."Valper threw the crystal to Kiba.He picked it up.

"How many were sacrificed?How much bloodshed was there for just this?"Kiba shed tears.Some spirits were around Kiba.

"What is that?"Asia asked,tearing up.

"Some of those who were there in Kiba's past.His heart was able to free them."Rias explain.

"Death isn't something nobody deserves.Why me?Why wasn't it someone better than me."Something pulled on Kiba's shirt.He finally notice the spirits around him.The spirits broke into dust and circled around Kiba.

"It's okay."A girls said.

"Take a sin and move on."said another.

"Even if god is dead.We will be together in your heart."

"Take this as forgiveness for leaving you."A spirit summoned a stone pedestal that had a clipboard with a piece of paper clipped together by a cross.

Kiba grabbed it and showed it off.

 **Act of contrition**

 **"All is forgiven"**

Kiba felt a strange sensation. "Ah,Ah,AHHHHH!"Kiba yelled as he felt Holy energy build up.His wings unravel to show one devil wing and a pure angel wing

"Huh,what's this?"Kiba asked.He checked out the new wing.

"You just became something like me.Maybe as Valper said,a nephilim."Isaac commented,with tears falling like a waterfall.

"Are you ok?"Koneko asked.

"This is normal for me.This may as well be a tears up."Isaac explained.

 **Kiba's past**

 **"A tragic story.Tears up"**

"My,How interesting.This boy may have embodied a Balance Breaker."Kokabiel laughed.

Kiba summoned a sword and pointed it at Valper.

"Freed help!"The Ex-Archbishop panicked.

"Here I am."Freed flipped in.

"Get to the action!I want to get in and give you guys an encore that involves my fist up Kokabiel's ass!"Isaac requested.

Kiba gave a smile. " _The act of contrition may have given me a new blade to use.Time to create it._ "

"For the comrades whose souls have merged with mine.Devil power and Heavenly forgiveness combined shall create Betrayal of all odds.SWORD BIRTH GO!"Kiba put his sword in the air and it glowed blue and red.Devilish writing was etched into it as did Angelic writing.

"This the sword of the Betrayer.Containing the power of a devil and an angel."Kiba explained.

"That's duality as a blade."Isaac summarized.

"WHAT,IMPOSSIBLE!HEAVENLY POWER SHOULD NEVER BE COMBINED WITH DEVIL POWER!"Valper panicked.

"Sorry Valper But I already embody that."Isaac commented,having some juice.

"Tell me Knight of Rias Gremory,are we still fighting on the same side?"Xenovia asked.She walked alongside Kiba.

"I can say we are.Want to destroy the Excalibur together?"Kiba offered.

"That's fine by me.There is nothing Holy about it anyway."Xenovia was disgusted as she saw Freed doing a pelvic thrust with the Excalibur.

Xenovia plantes Excalibur destruction on the ground and started a chant.

"Oh,St. Peter, St. Basil the Great, St. Denis, Holy Mother of Mary… Please hear my voice!" she chanted in prayer.

Then, the space around her right began to distort, revealing a pocket dimension. Xenovia put her hand inside it, then from the pocket she pulled out a sword, a uniquely-shaped broadsword with a blue blade and a golden edge. The sword had a semi-circular guard on the left side of the handle that extended to the bottom just above the pommel, with a small extension on the right side of the handle. Standing from the tip of the blade,it was slightly taller than the female exorcist, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I shall release it… Durandal!"

"The sword of Roland?"Isaac asked.Having read about it.

"Yes It is."Rias confirmes.

"How is this possible?I did my research and nobody should be able to handle that thing."Valper was surprised.

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I am able to handle Durandal naturally.It cuts all that it touches.Though it may sometimes not cooperate with me.So I sealed it in a separate dimension as it would dangerous to have around."

"I call bullshit!"Isaac yelled out.This made Koneko elbow Isaac.

"Like Isaac said,it's bullshit."Freed extended Excalibur to hit Xenovia.She deflected it.Excalibur then split into a few more blades.Xenovia cut through it all.

"Damn you!"Freed retorted. "You can go fuck yourself!"

"I'd say the same about you."Kiba came in from behind.Both Freed and Kiba went in to clash swords with one another.Kiba then broke the combine Excalibur.

"No not the Sword.It's broken."Freed cried.He then felt a cut on the shoulder.

"Way to state the obvious!"Isaac yelled out.He was about to get out some whiskey he got from Leviticus but Koneko slapped his hand.

"You are not going to get drunk like last time."Koneko scolded. "Bad Isaac."

"I'm not a dog,Kitten."Isaac patted her head.Koneko blushed.

"How can this be explained?"Valper panicked. "Oh yeah,in order for Holiness and devilish power to mix.God may have to be dead-Argh."

A Holy spear hit Valper and made him disintegrate.

"Oh Valper how talented you were.But you weren't supposed figure that part out."

" _Can this mean God is actually dead.I hope Kokabiel doesn't know about me killing the Antichrist.I already had enough of instilling fear into the peerage."_ Isaac thought.

"I think it's about time I get to be entertained.I hope you all still have power."Kokabiel said

"Rias,Unseal all of them.Time to give the Fallen angels someone to fear.It's my time to shine."Isaac requested.Rias unlocked Isaac's full power.

"Out of the way Xenovia,Kiba.I got this.Prepared to be amazed!"Isaac charged forward.

"Come at me!"Kokabiel laughed.

 _To Be Continued_


	17. Isaac Vs Kokabiel

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.NEITHER IS MUSIC USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 _Last time on the binding of ORC_

 _Rias-Kokabiel,a Cadre of the Grigori,is trying to cause another Great War.But my peerage is coming to the rescue._

 _Kiba-Valper Galilei was able to combine 4 Excalibur pieces into one._

 _Xenovia-The knight of Rias Gremory and I were able to destroy it though._

 _Isaac-Kokabiel finally came down for a fight after killing Valper.I remember hearing something about God being dead_

 _All-Read The Binding of ORC to find out!_

 ** _Isaac vs. Kokabiel_**

Isaac blasted Kokabiel.The Cadre thinking Isaac was weak,covered himself with his wings.The thing was,the blast penetrated through and launched him back.

"Akeno,hit him!"Rias commanded.

" **Holy Lightning**!"Akeno brought upon a thunderstorm onto Kokabiel.Kokabiel just put a shield as he was recovering from Isaac's blast.

"Is this Lightning from perhaps somebody related to Baraqiel."Kokabiel commented.

"YOU DO NOT SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!"Akeno yelled in anger and anguish.Akeno kept on shooting Lightning.

"Akeno,this is my fight."Isaac patted Akeno's shoulder. "Kokabiel may have said something about you being related to Baraqiel,the Lightning of god.I want you to tell me about it later."

"But-"

"No but's Akeno,I fight,you do not."

Isaac blasted away at Kokabiel.Now having known a bit of Isaac's power,Kokabiel dodges.

Xenovia and Kiba both try to slash a distracted Kokabiel.Kokabiel catches both of their swords.

"Useless It is to try and cut me."Kokabiel commented.Kiba and Xenovia pry their swords out of Kokabiel's hands.Kokabiel smashes them down to the ground.

"How weak.Stay out of my fight with the Red Dragon Emperor."

Kiba got up first and used two swords,which were caught once again.

"When will you give up?"Kokabiel asked with a laugh.

"NEVER!"Kiba created a sword with his mouth and slashed the Cadre.

"Argh,why you."Kokabiel blasts at Kiba.Xenovia got in the way and used the flat side of Durandal and cut the blast apart.

"How strange for the followers of the church to still be fighting on despite having had lost their leader."Kokabiel commented.

"What do you mean?"Xenovia panted.

" _I am starting a war after all so no point in hiding the truth._ "Kokabiel thought.He then laughed loudly.

"In the last Great War,God was killed along with the 3 devil Kings:Leviathan,Beelzebub,And Asmodeus."Everyone was bewildered.

"God is dead?How?"Rias asked with a quiet voice.Asia was shaking and tears were flowing.

"Oh and that reminds me.Along with god's death was that of the Antichrist!"Kokabiel announced.It was good news for everyone.

"The opponent of Christ may never come.Hallelujah."Xenovia smiles.

"Here's something you don't know,someone among you is the Antichrist killer and the one one who killed Lucifer after he was capture by the angels"

"I already know Lucifer's killer was Isaac but who's the Antichrist killer?"Rias asked.Isaac waved his hand signaling it was he,who killed Lucifer.

"The Red Dragon Emperor at a young age."Kokabiel pointed at Isaac.

"EEEEHHHHHHH!!!!!????"Everyone around blanched.Even Sona And her peerage heard it.

" _I think I just pissed my pants.God Damn how crazy powerful is Isaac_?"Saji thought

Xenovia walked up to Isaac and gave him 2 cheek kisses.

"That's for killing the Antichrist and a devil king."Xenovia slightly blushed.Asia and Koneko pouted in jealousy.

"So then where is god's love coming from?"Asia asked.

"Michael was holding his own.As long as the system still works,Prayers and Exorcisms work to some extent."

"So the Archangel,Michael,was holding god's place."

"Can that explain why god didn't do anything to save me from my fate."

"I am sorry Isaac,I shouldn't have said that you were a sacrifice."Xenovia begged forgiveness.

"The beating I gave you 2 days ago was enough."Isaac said.He then saw Asia faint.

"Damn it.Looks like I'll need to train her mind later."Isaac whispered to himself.

"How dare you say about god's death.Even I wished to go after the bastard for not saving me.But that doesn't mean make the believers suffer."Isaac got into fighting position. "For that,I shall kick some ass."

 **(Devil may cry 4 ost-Blackened Angel)**

"Come at me,Antichrist killer."Kokabiel shot a holy spear.Isaac slapped it out of the way.He then shot a Brimstone beam at Kokabiel.The beam was too fast for Kokabiel to dodge.Isaac started a combo by grabbing Kokabiel and throwing him to the ground then an uppercut to launch him in the air.Isaac jumped up and did a flurry of kicks.

Kokabiel countered with a punch and a few Holy spear stabs.

"How fun it is to fight someone of such strength.I shall prove to the world I can start a war even when Rias Gremory's pawn is an Antichrist Killer."Kokabiel laughed with excitement.Isaac still had an angry look and head butted Kokabiel.Isaac blasted Kokabiel again to the ground and then throwing him upwards.He shot diagonally some Dragon tears.A flip kick landed on Isaac's head.

He recovered and brought out the Boosted Gear.

 **[Boost] [Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]**

Isaac dug his claws into Kokabiel's abdomen.Kokabiel spat out blood from his mouth.

"You should've started a civil war instead Kokabiel.Let this be a message for the everyone that they do not mess with me or anybody from the Gremory family."Isaac said.

" **Red dragon's stone ball!** "

Isaac made a ball of Brimstone and Draconic energy and made it explode inside Kokabiel.The explosion caused it to rain Kokabiel's blood,most of it landing on Isaac.

 **(OST ends)**

A star appeared upon a stone pedestal.

"We're done here."Isaac smiled.He wipes his hand with Durandal.

"I'll send you a 'Get well' card.Hope the truth about god's death doesn't traumatize you."Isaac patted Xenovia's shoulder.

"At least we got the Antichrist's death along with God's.That is something we got from god's sacrifice for us."Xenovia has a slight smile.Isaac hugged her for comfort.She returned the favor.

"This is good bye now."Isaac went up to Rias.

"Let's go home.I definitely need to wash all this blood off."

"Who wants the star can get it."Isaac said.Akeno walked up to the stone pedestal and grabbed the item on it.

 **Kokabiel's star**

 **"The power of Astrology"**

Akeno's skin turned whiter and she felt a surge in Holy energy.She ran to Isaac.

Someone started a slow clap.Isaac and co. turned around to see a being wearing a white and blue version of the red dragon Scale mail.

"Well done.My rival being at Antichrist level is something exciting.Looks like I have a lot of training to do."The person said.

 **[White one]**

 **{Red one}**

"So that's the guy I gotta fight in the future."Isaac raised a brow. "Do you mind if we set our fight to another time.I gotta get some rest."

"That's alright with me.I was just sent here to get Kokabiel as of Azazel's orders.

"You did see me kill him.As a gift to Azazel,you can have Kokabiel's Head and tell Azazel to never let a fallen angel mess with me or anybody of the Gremory family."Isaac requested.

The white one then took off with Kokabiel's Head and also picked up Freed's knocked out body.

Kiba then kneeled to the ground. "I have betrayed the club and the one person who saved my life.My fight against the Holy Sword may not be done.But I wish to do that alongside my new family.I ask for forgiveness."

"It's fine as long as you came back."Rias hugged Kiba.

"So does that mean you will be doing club activities with us again."Asia asked out of nowhere.

"Oh Asia,you must have gotten up after the shock at the truth."Isaac sweat dropped.

"So all goes well it ends well."Koneko said a saying.

"So do I get a prize for stopping a plan for a war?"Isaac asked,walking his way home.

"Anything you want with me will be your prize."Rias had that seductive look.

 **Next day**

"Eh?"Isaac saw Xenovia with the Kuoh Academy Girl's uniform.

"Xenovia is apart of us now as my second Knight.It's great to have the Durandal user among our ranks."Rias explained.

"Got over god's death?"Isaac asked,eating some Sour Patch Kids along with Koneko.

"Having known that I begged Rias to let me join her."

"That's fine.We welcome you with open arms."Isaac hugged Xenovia.He then kissed her cheek. "That was for yesterday."

"Oh and I also got into the school as a second year.See you at lunch time."Xenovia said.

 **Airport**

Xenovia and Irina stood by each other.Isaac came along to say good bye to an old friend.

"You have completed 'our' mission.With the destroyed Excaliburs being sent back to the church all that is needed is for the alchemists to make them into brand new swords."Xenovia said with a cold look.

"Can you tell why did you have to be reborn as a devil?"Irina slightly sobbed.

"Remember Irina,I am half angel.I will find a way to make Xenovia half angel like me and Kiba."Isaac reassured.

"Doesn't matter.All Xenovia is to me and the church is a traitor."Irina turned away and walked to her designated flight.

"It seems I may be deemed a heretic once Irina goes back to the Vatican."Xenovia observed.

"That's it alright and you still have yet to say sorry to Asia for calling her a witch."Isaac had a 1 liter bottle of Jesus Juice.He passed some to Xenovia.

 **Clubroom next day**

"I was deemed a Heretic as I have found out something I wasn't suppose to know about."Xenovia stated.She then bowed to Asia.

"I am sorry for calling you a Witch then.I hope we start off fresh."Xenovia said.

"It's alright.though I will leave you off with a scratch mark."Asia slashed Xenovia with her claws.

"I do deserve it after all."Xenovia said with sorrow.

"So wanna train with me and Asia over at my house?"Isaac asked.

"Why not."Xenovia accepted.

 _To be continued_


	18. To the pool

**A FILLER CHAPTER BEFORE WE GET ONTO THE SUMMIT ARC.ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.THERE WILL BE POSSIBLE LEMONS/LIMES IN THIS CHAPTER.BE SURE TO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE WARNING.**

 **To the pool**

Isaac and Leviticus were having a fun time playing a fighting game.Leviticus lost due to Isaac finishing his character off with the Ace Attorney hyper combo in UMVC3.

"Ah,I lost."Leviticus felt down.

"Aw yeah.In your face Leviticus."Isaac celebrated.

"I gotta tell you something Isaac."Leviticus said.He stood up and revealed some pitch black Fallen angel wings. "I am actually Azazel.Leviticus was just an alias."

Isaac blinked his eyes. "It isn't what I depicted Azazel to look like."

"Then What did you expect me to look like?"Azazel was interested.Isaac brought out a pencil and a paper and started doing a detailed sketch.

Azazel grabbed the paper and saw a Isaac look alike but with coal black skin and combed black hair,red eyes.Isaac's depiction had one broken horn and a regular horn along with some bat wings.

"This looks cool.Sucks That I can't use magic to change my look,unlike devils."Azazel felt disappointed.

"So did you get my message from the white one?"Isaac asked.

"Yes I did and don't worry,I won't be picking a fight with the Antichrist killer."Azazel waves his hands in fear.

"I only came here to see your Boosted Gear.I also can't believe you would use dragon tears to fight.Such an unorthodox way of fighting."Azazel sweatdropped.

"Useful for catching your enemies off guard."Isaac pointed out.

"Oh yeah.Ever since the events with Kokabiel are being resolved.The leaders of the Angels,Fallen angels,and devils are coming together for a summit."

"Sounds great.Maybe we will be having peace for now."Isaac had a shot of Tequila.

 **Clubroom**

"NANI!!"Rias' hair stood up as she was shocked.

"It's not that bad."Isaac had a honey butter biscuit.

"Bad.Not only is the Governor of the Fallen angel in my territory."Rias starting listing off.

"It's also Sona's."Isaac added.

"But that bastard is making moves towards my Cute little Isaac."Rias rubbed her cheek against Isaac.

"You know He and I aren't gay."Isaac stated.

"So Azazel deserves a thousand deaths."Rias puffed her cheeks in anger.

"By who?"

Rias then grabbed Isaac and put his head between her boobs. "I will do everything to protect you."

Isaac pinched her boobs which caused her to squeak and let him go. "I can protect myself.I only need to know that you care."

"So is it true that there will be a summit between the Angels,Fallen angels,and Devils?"Koneko asked with a pout.

"Yes there will be.My brother told me about it over the phone."Rias confirmed. "Any thoughts."

"What can be possibly discussed upon in the summit.I say it might be something involving them all to stop fighting each other."Xenovia theorized.

"Who knows what it could be."Kiba said,puzzled.

"Let's find out what it is that day."Isaac suggested.

 **Next day:school pool**

"Do we really have to clean this?"Isaac complained.In front of the club was the school pool.The water was green and had some form of mold growing on it.

"It may be the student council's job to do this but I decided to take it as thanks for all the help with Kokabiel.The plus side is that we get to use it after we done."Rias said.

"Thank the devil Kings that I already have a swimsuit."Isaac said as he got to Brimstone blasting the pool clear of water.

"Now to scrub off the remaining mold."Akeno got the brooms.

 **Time skip**

"Ah Yeah,time to swim."Isaac was about to run to the pool.Akeno grabbed his shoulder.

"I want to see over at the girl's locker room."Akeno requested.Isaac just followed along with it.

 **Girl's locker room**

Akeno was sitting on Isaac's lap. "I was waiting for a time we could do this my underclassman."

"So then wanna get naked with me?"Akeno asked with a blush.

"Technically I already am.So you are the one who needs to do that."Isaac corrected.

"I want to know how it's like to be ravaged by another man."Akeno got closer to Isaac

"Don't worry,the beast within might come out if this keeps up."Isaac teased.Akeno closed in on Isaac's mouth.

"What are you two doing?"Rias asked.She was wearing a two piece white bikini

"Oh just about to have a fun time with Isaac.My Knight in shining armor."Akeno answered.

"Wrong,he's mine."Rias pulled Isaac to her.

"Mm,looks like we got a competition."Akeno said.

"Ok,stop fighting you two or none of you are getting me."Isaac tried to prevent a cat fight from happening.

 **Pool**

"What are you doing?!"Koneko screeched.She was seeing Isaac skinny dip.Koneko wore a school swimsuit with her name attached on the front.She had a swimming cap on.

"I have been doing this since I have been in Flooded caves."Isaac said.

"Can't you wear swimming trunks like a normal guy."Koneko was nose bleeding.

"I am not normal."Isaac shrugged. "Come on,get in."

"I don't know how to swim."Koneko blushed in embarrassment.

"Me too."Asia came in wearing the same thing as Koneko.

"Koneko said she couldn't swim,so I'll teach her first.Wait your turn Asia."Isaac pulled Koneko into the water.

 **Time skip**

"Geez,that was great.Been too long since I've went swimming."Isaac said getting out of the pool.

"Can you come over here Isaac?"Rias was lying down,belly down and topless.

"So you want me to rub you with lotion?"Isaac grabbed the lotion bottle.

"That's right.Use those heavenly hands of yours."Rias said.

Isaac squirted some lotion onto his hand and rubbed Rias' back.She started moaning from how Isaac was rubbing her back.

"It feels so gooooood!"Rias moaned.Isaac kept rubbing up and down.He went to rub Rias' legs.

About a few minutes later,Rias requested for something else. "Enough of my back and legs.Mind rubbing my chest."

"Why yes."Isaac was about to go for it until he felt some breasts pressed on his back.

"Can you rub mine first."Akeno whispered.

"Wah,You came out of nowhere."Isaac jumped.

"Akeno,Wait your turn."Rias stood up.

"Sorry but would you mind passing him to me "Akeno innocently asked.

"No I will not let you take him from me."Rias complained.

"Say Isaac,were you able to suck on Rias' breast?"Akeno asked.

"No but I have been thinking about it."

"Tell you what,you can suck on mine."Akeno suggested.She then bit Isaac's ear.He moaned in pleasure.

Rias shot at one of the posts beside the pool. "What has gotten into you?"

"Oh you want to get down?"Akeno's Lightning crackled around her hands.

A small explosion was the result of the banter.The explosion interrupted Asia and Koneko's nap.

"Rias,Akeno,Stop fighting this in-woah"Isaac dodged one of Rias' energy balls. "Or else I won't be letting you sleep with me tonight."

"I WON'T BE GIVING ISAAC TO YOU!"Rias yelled,having not heard Isaac's warning.

"Oh and why won't you let me play with him."

"Oh I don't know,considering the fact that you hate men."Rias through one of her destruction balls at Akeno.Akeno sidestepped.

"Says the one who said all men are equal and that none of them are interesting."Akeno through a Lightning ball.Explosions were caused.

Isaac did what he had to do,Smack them both hard,on the ass.

WHACK

Rias groaned while Akeno moaned. "That was for you two not heeding my warning.I'm checking up on Xenovia.What's taking her so long."Isaac walked to the changing rooms.

 **Changing rooms**

"Where the hell is-"Isaac found Xenovia. "Finally!"

"Oh hey Isaac."Xenovia greeted.She was wearing a dark green two piece bikini.

"What took you so long?"Isaac asked.

"When I was with the church I never found interest in Recreational activities,it may have taken me too long to put this on.So what do you think?"

"Looks great.10/10 Too much skin~IGN."Isaac gave a thumbs up.

"Speaking of which,I would like to talk to you about something."

"I've seen enough Ecchi,harem anime and Hentai to know where this is going."Isaac commented.He then went to drink water from a bottle.

"I would like to make a Baby with you."Xenovia said bluntly.Isaac did a spit-take.

Xenovia dragged Isaac to one of the rooms in the hallway and threw him in there.She locked the door on her way in.

"What the hell did you say?"Isaac was denying what he heard.

"I said I wanted to make a Baby with you."Xenovia repeated.

"What brought this on?"

"I used to dream only about serving God(ouch) but as I found out about his death,I threw that dream away.When I consulted Rias on what to do,she told me that as a devil I can dream what I want.So I chose to go upon the womanly path.I wanted to create life inside me."Xenovia un strapped her top.

"Isn't this too early to be making a Baby?"Isaac tried to back away.

"After seeing your power when fighting Kokabiel.I knew that I needed someone strong enough to pass those genes onto my children.I chose you for your strength and for what they call, 'Cute'!"

"It's flattering and all but I would want my virginity to be claimed by someone closet to me."Isaac then thought of a loophole in Virginity. "Unless..."

"Xenovia,I accept But I will be using a different hole."Isaac pulled Xenovia close to him.

"I am happy to be doing this.You lead on as I don't have experience."Xenovia said.

 **Lemon start**

Isaac started by sucking on Xenovia's boobs.He also went ahead and tease her asshole.She moaned in pleasure.

"What are you-aahh!"Xenovia felt Isaac's tongue licking her nipples.Isaac then shoved two fingers up her asshole.In and out his fingers went.

"That's enough of that."Isaac positioned Xenovia in doggy style.

"Wait,that's the-"Isaac shoved his dick into Xenovia.He thrusted slowly to let her get used to it.

" _why does the wrong hole to use to make a Baby feel so good.It slightly painful though_."Xenovia's thoughts were being clouded by the pleasure.

"Is this tight.Wowee!"Isaac commented.His thrust gradully went faster.This made Xenovia's moaned louder and quicker to be heard.

"It feels so good!More,More,Shove your dick inside me MORE!"Xenovia laughed and stuck out her tongue. "I want your seed inside!"

"You want it,so beg for it!"Isaac slapped Xenovia's ass.

"I want it,master.I want to feel your seed inside.Fill me up,MASTER!"Xenovia begged.

"Ok,here you go!"One last thrust.Isaac pumped his load inside Xenovia.She then moaned the loudest she could.

Isaac slid his dick out of Xenovia and cum came dripping out of it.She dropped to the ground panting and still making the Ahegao face.

 **lemon ends**

"What is this!"Rias was enraged.Akeno was blushing from the moaning she heard.Asia pouted in jealousy.Koneko was feeling hot down there but knew how to deal with it.

"I just had Anal sex with Xenovia and no,my virginity isn't lost."Isaac said bluntly.

"How do you explain that?"

"Taking a person's Virginity usually involves the vagina not the Anus.All I did was take Xenovia's Anal Virginity."

 **Clubroom:next day**

"Unbelievable,how dare you have sex with Isaac first."Rias complained.

"At least he put his seed inside of me.I even had to beg for it."Xenovia shrugged.

"My,What a conversation."A voice said.Behind the group was a white magic circle that showed Grayfia coming into the Clubroom with someone else.The person was a male look alike to Rias except his hair reach the shoulders.

"I didn't know Rias had a Genderbent clone."Isaac sarcastically said.

"Sorry but my name is Sirzechs Lucifer,Isaac McMillen."Sirzechs corrected.

Isaac remembered back to the Riser incident.

He then went ahead and punch Sirzechs hard enough to knock a few teeth out.

"That was for agreeing to have Rias marry Riser."Isaac said angrily.

"So it is true,You are quite the pawn my sister got."Sirzechs wiped his mouth.

"I would like to ask forgiveness for that incident.I did it as a test to see if Ria-tan can hadle things on her own.I would have stepped in if you hadn't come along."

"I still don't forgiveyou.Try winning back my trust and we'll see about that."Isaac gave the stink eye to Sirzechs.

"Are you Asia Argento?"Sirzechs took a look at Asia.

"Yes I am."

"You are quite the talented Bishop.It's kinda strange to see a pacifist nun go from one with fighting ability to that of high aggressiveness."Sirzechs compliments.

"I am Xenovia Quarta,it is an honor to be in the presence of the legendary Lucifer."Xenovia introduced.

"It was very surprising to find the User of Durandal has joined the Gremory family.It couldn't believe my ears."Sirzechs said. "Also be sure to be the best knight you can be to Rias."

"Anyway,What are you doing here?"Rias asked.

"I am here because Parent's day is coming up."Sirzechs announced with a smile. "I would love to see you in your studies.Oh,and Dad's coming with me for that day."

"Don't you have responsibilities as a Satan?"Rias was exasperated

"I am also here to set up the Summit between the three factions."

"Here?!"

 **McMillen residence.**

"So Ria-tan has been doing well in this house."Sirzechs said.

"Yes she does.Rias cooks sometimes,she does the laundry,cleans the house.Asia,Koneko,or Seraphim usually may be doing those things too."Isaac had some Whiskey with Sirzechs.

" _Why did you invite him here,it feels awkward._ "Rias whispered.

" _I have to at least do something for a guest,even if I feel bitter about him_ "Isaac responds.

 **Time skip**

"What do you mean I can't sleep with him for tonight."Rias felt worried.

"It's only for one night.Beside,you can sleep normally."Sirzechs shrugged.

Rias held onto Isaac. "Are you sure you won't feel alone?Can you sleep without me by your side?"

"I will be fine.Don't be such a Worry wart."Isaac gave Rias a good night kiss. "At least that should calm your nerves."

 **time skip**

Isaac lied down on his bed while Sirzechs was on the floor.

"I can't thank you enough Isaac for making my sister happy."Sirzechs said.

"What for?"

"Ria-tan isn't usually happy back in the underworld.Then when I see her right now,she has found someone she deeply cares for."

"She does care for a child who suffered through many things and yet overcame all those obstacles."Isaac chuckled.

"I did remember Rias asking me to tell Ajuka to do a blood test to confirm your decendency to the Patriarch,Isaac.I did hear that your story is similar to the Binding of Isaac."

"Ajuka?"Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Ajuka Beelzebub is the creator of the Evil Pieces.He also did get help from a Plague doctor who was revived at the time the Bubonic Plague struck Europe,Silas."

"Also is Sona's sister a Satan?"

"Serafall is the current Leviathan and she can be Eccentric at times."Sirzechs sweatdropped.

"I bet that Serafall is some giant sea monster."Isaac and Sirzechs shared a laugh.

"I can't believe you just called her an ugly sea monster.Serafall would have gone apeshit on you after hearing you say that."

"So let's get some sleep."

 _To Be Continued_

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM PLS.**

 ***GLARES AT MASTEROFDRAGONSGOD***

 **PM ANY HS DXD BASED ITEMS**


	19. Parent’s day

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **Parent's day:A trap has been set**

Isaac was on his way to school.He then saw someone he didn't recognize from the school.The person was a handsome young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes.. He is often seen wearing a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"And you are?"Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"You remember a guy in white dragon armor?"He asked.

"The guy who said I was the best opponent for him,AKA the white one."Isaac recalled.

"That's right.I'm Vali by the way."Vali introduces.

"You already know me.Isaac McMillen."Isaac then caught Vali's finger.

"How very responsive you are.Looks like you are someone I should be looking out for."Vali steps back.

"I wouldn't want to play around with Isaac if I were you."Xenovia had Durandal around Vali's neck.

"I agree."Kiba did the same.

"What's happening?"Asia came by.Isaac gestures her to back up.

"Funny,most of you,except Isaac,weren't able to take down Kokabiel.What makes you think you can take me."

"Want to make a scene?"

Xenovia and Kiba made their swords disappear and stand by Isaac.

"Isaac,if I may ask?How do you compare yourself with the rest of the world?"

"You heard Kokabiel.I am an Antichrist killer.That would mean I am high up there.Higher than whatever place you are at in the power rankings."Isaac answered

"Makes sense alright."Vali then walked away. "See you later Isaac until our fated fight comes."

"Who was that guy?"Rias asked.

"Vali,the White one.My rival."Isaac explained.

 **Classroom**

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"Two people yelled out.They were the perverted duo,Matsuda and Motohama.

"If it isn't the perverted duo.What do you want?"Isaac sarcastically said.

"We've been hearing things about you.It has been rumored that you already have taken Xenovia,the new girl that came here all the way from Europe like Asia."Matsuda explained.

"Oh hey Isaac.I came by to ask you something."Xenovia walked by.

"Take your shots."Isaac sipped some Jesus Juice.

"I would like to have Anal sex with these."Xenovia showed three packs of Condoms.

"Eeeeehhhhhhh!"The perverts yelled in surprise.

"We shouldn't be talking about this in public.Maybe later."Isaac shrugged it off.

"What are those."Asia was beside Isaac.

"Here."Isaac passed Asia the tome of Knowledge.

After few moments Asia finally realized what the object Xenovia held was.Asia was flustered.

"I didn't know it was for that."Asia rolled around on the floor.

"This bastard is already having more Ass than we do.We gotta step up our game Matsuda."Motohama Suggested

McMillen Residence

Isaac was having a nice warm soak in the bathtub.He was making plans with Ddraig on how to deal with Vali.

 **[I suggest we both create a new Balance Breaker that can let you boost quickly without putting on the armor.You do wish to prove you don't fear anything,right?]**

"That's right.I'll do the speech like some Shounen protagonist."Isaac chuckled.He heard the door open and turned around.

Both Rias and Asia came into the bathroom.

"Hey do you two mind and get out.It's private time for me."Isaac requested.

"I don't want to wait for you.So I wanted to bathe together."Rias suggested.

"Fine but next time I'm going into the bathroom.And if you go tsundere on me,I will kick you out of my room for a night."Isaac accepted.

Few minutes later,Rias scrubs Asia's back.

"You very soft skin,Asia."Rias complemented.

"No actually you do."Asia denied with a blush.

Isaac dismiss the girl's conversations.He was still thinking back on his life.He remembered the beginning of his journey through the basement.A place where there was poop,Flies,monsters,Spider, and many more things.

He was smiling as he was loving his new life,free of all that was in his past.

Rias sat on Isaac in the tub.This snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I've always wanted to take a bath like this."Rias said.

"But there is something called PRIVACY."Isaac retorted.

"Oh come on,you love me a lot."Rias pressed her chest to Isaac's.

"Maybe you would have taken me if Asia wasn't here."Rias rubbed her finger over his chest.

"I think it's not the right time.Need to build up some experience."Isaac said.

"So want it to be us two?"

Asia jumped into the bathtub and held onto Isaac. "I should also be having him too."

"Asia,Isaac mine and mine only."Rias puffed.

"Like I care.He's also mine!"Asia shouted.

"Aren't you always with him?You should be more giving of him."Rias stood up.

"I don't accept that!Is it enough that I'm holding back on my desires."Asia denied.

"But can you do this."Rias put Isaac's arm between her breast.

"Ooo,how nice and soft this is."Isaac commented.

"I can do the same."Asia made Isaac grab her smaller chest. "Tell me,do you like me or Rias more?I am not losing in anything else,even if I am smaller in bust size."

"I love the both of you."Isaac gave cheek kisses to each one. "I had enough,either share me or none of you get me."

Isaac walked away.

 **Classroom:next day**

"Ok class,today for Parent's day,we will be sparking your imagination with the use of drawings or with clay."The teacher instructed the class

In the back of the class were the parents.Isaac's familiars,Seraphim And Lil Brimstone,were in human form to pose as Isaac's adoptive parents.Lil Brimstone's human form was that of a handsome guy with black hair shaped into devil horns pointing upwards.He is wearing a business suit.

" _I already got an idea._ "Isaac started drawing.He first did a bipedal version of Guppy with Koneko's hairstyle.Asian giant hornets were flying along with her

Next was Kiba with a monocle and a top hat riding a missle.He had a black ghost like appendage.He had large teeth and white eyes.

after that was Akeno with a piece of laser technology on the right eye.Her left eye was glowing sky blue and had angel wings.There were stars around her alined like the Zodiac signs.

Asia was drawn with a spear and wearing a habit.She had the Abbadon mark on her right hand.Black tears were falling down.

Rias was drawn to have her body be black with her hair remaining the same.She had black eyes and St.peter's cross on her forehead.Large teeth overlapped her bottom lip.

Finally was Xenovia who had a white ghost like appendage.She had the same clothes as Kiba but was throwing bombs instead.From the explosions came out some burning tears and the enemies coming out were poisoned.The top hat was on fire.

Isaac added himself in Nephilim form to make it better.

"Woah,that looks cool."A boy commented.

"Is that me?"Koneko asked taking a look at a Guppy version of herself.

" _That's What I imagine if you were to go through the basement."_ Isaac whispered.

"What a great picture you drew Isaac."Lil Brimstone complimented.He took a picture.

 **Time skip**

"This looks interesting.So what am I suppose to be."Rias asked.

"My depiction of the Whore of Babylon.I imagined you gaining a new power to control the beast of the sea."Isaac really had an overactive imagination.

"Oh,and I want to control the beast of the bed."Akeno teased.

"Like you'll ever do that."Asia retorted.

"LOOK THERE WILL BE A MAGICAL GIRL PHOTOSHOOT!"A guy from a distance said.Then a crowd of boys with cameras were stampeding to the auditorium.

"Can it be?!"Rias realized something.

"I gotta check this out."Isaac started running

 **Auditorium**

On the stage was a crowd of people taking pictures of a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with large breasts).

She was dressed in magical girl's clothing

"Isn't that a Milky Spiral Seven Alternative cosplay costume?"Isaac pointed out. "And am I seeing an Oppai Loli."

"How did you know that?"Akeno asked.

"Remember my first client Mil-tan?He made me watch the entire anime series in one sitting."Isaac shuddered at the memory.

"All right all right,knock it off.We are in school property.You've seen enough of this."Saji came in.

"What the fuck man,you're blocking my shot."Matsuda complained.There was a wave of complaints from the photographers.

"This is open house so get back to it!"Saji waved them off.He then turned to the girl.

"Are you related to anyone.They should have told you this is unacceptable."Saji scolded.

"Sup Saji,hard at work as always."Isaac greeted.

"Don't you see I am kinda busy with this Magical girl version of Noire."Saji referenced.

"What's happening Saji?!"Sona came in.She then blushed in embarrassment at the sight of the magical girl.

"I finally found you,Sona.Don't you just miss me."The girl said,giving Sona a hug.

"Sister,you aren't suppose to be wearing that.It isn't school appropriate."Sona was sweating.

"Tell me,who is she?"Isaac asked.

"That would Lady Serafall Leviathan."Rias answered.

"Oh so that's her.I did remember telling Sirzechs a joke about her."Isaac recalled

"Mind telling me it."Asia asked.

"So here's how it goes."Isaac started. "I told Sirzechs that I imagined Serafall Leviathan being some giant sea monster."

Serafall heard what Isaac said and felt as if an arrow penetrated through her heart.She started to tear up.

"What did you say?"

"I imagined you as some giant sea monster."Isaac repeated.

"Waaaahhhhh!!!"Serafall started crying. "I can't believe you would call me an ugly fish."

Sona tried her best to hold back some laughter.It was too much,so she laughed loudly that she clutched her stomach.

"That's the best thing I heard.Hahahahaha!"Sona was rolling on the floor.

Serafall stopped crying to look at a laughing Sona.She cracked a smile and jumped up happily.

"Yippee,Sona finally laughed."She then shook Isaac's hand. "Thank you so much for making Sona laugh.For doing that,I will let that joke slide."

She then realized who she was talking to.

"Wow,it's Isaac McMillen,the Boy of the Basement."Serafall fangirls around. "You've been making a name for yourself in the underworld."

"I also have all the games and merchandise based on your backstory."Serafall showed off a box that had the words 'The Binding of Isaac:Rebirth' on the front with young Isaac on the ground with monsters around him. "Can you sign it for me?"

"Sure why not."Isaac put his signature on the box.Serafall hugged Isaac with gratitude.

"Thank you so much.I will treasure this."Serafall turned around to see Sona walking away.

"Wait up,I still want to talk."

"Begone,whale."Sona laughed loudly again. "Damn,does that feel so good.Lunch is on me Isaac!We meet up at the Student council Clubroom tomorrow!"

"That's an accomplishment.You really are the first person to make Sona laugh that hard"Rias said.

"Sona may need help,see ya later."Saji tan after Sona and Serafall.

 **School hallways**

"Over here,Rias."Rias' dad whistled her over.

"Oh hey dad."Rias greeted.Rias' dad was a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard or stubble.

"So you must be Rias' dad,huh."Isaac gave a glare. "You haven't forgotten about the beating I will give you."

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you Isaac.I am Zeoticus Gremory and I am Rias and Sirzechs' dad"Zeoticus was shaking. "I thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"You can do that at home Isaac.I just invited him over to our house."Seraphim was wiggling her finger.

"It's strange that I have been talking to familiars all this time.It feels funny."Zeoticus walked out with Seraphim and Lil Brimstone.

"Seems like dad will be sleeping over at your 'house'."Sirzechs came down the stairs.

"Oh brother."Rias facepalmed. "I hope dad doesn't embarrass me in front of Isaac's familiars."

 **McMillen residence**

"This food tastes heavenly,seraphim.I even wish to have you as our head chef."Zeoticus was stuffing his face with food.

"I say we give cheers to a new friend."Lil Brimstone raised a glass of beer. "And you can call me Brian in my Human form."

"CHEERS!"

Zeoticus And Sirzechs looked at the video of Isaac and Koneko in class.They saw the whole class going around Isaac asking him about the picture he drew.

"Rias as the Whore of Babylon would be scary.Maybe she would have already caused the apocalypse."Sirzechs shared a laugh.

"I can show you Rias'."Zeoticus suggested.

"Sounds great."

After Seraphim put the video on,Zeoticus and Sirzechs were excited.

The video showed Rias in class.She then turned around to make Sirzechs stop filming.

"This to me is a father's responsibility.To embarras their own daughter at school."Zeoticus chuckled.

A few moments later,the video showed Rias doing some class work.

"Look at our Ri-Ri raising her hand and getting the question right."Zeoticus commented.

"I feel like I'm in Treachary."Rias felt embarrassed.She then stood up a went to her own room.

"Wait here,I am going to talk to her."Isaac went after Rias.

 **Bedroom**

Rias was sitting in fetal position at a corner.

"Are you good?Talk to me."Isaac comforted. "I may go ahead and beat you dad for also embarassing you."

"There no need for that."Rias assures. "And answer me this Question."

"Are you glad that you have met me?"Rias asked with resentment.

"I am happy to have met you."Isaac responded.He reminisced the past.

"You made were the first person to make my life better.You gave me a home,a loving family,and I love serving you in return."Isaac teared up. "I love you Rias Gremory.I will always love you."

Rias' eye quivered.She felt a burning desire fire up.Rias got up and went on top of Isaac.

"I love you too,Isaac.You will always be someone I will care for forever.You not just a pawn,you are a lover to me."Rias got closed and gave Isaac a mouth to mouth kiss.Rias' tongue invaded Isaac's mouth,wrapping around his tongue.Isaac did the same.Rias pushed Isaac down onto the bed while still kissing him.

"I knew you just wanted to be with him!"Asia pouted,turning on the lights.

"I got the first Kiss.His virginity will be next."Rias winks.

"I will be the one having it."Asia wrapped her arms around Isaac.

"Don't start a fight,it's bad enough."Sirzechs came in the room

"How long were you there?"Rias asked.

"Not too long.I came here to tell you something."Sirzechs said. "It's time to take out the other Bishop."

"How dangerous is the other Bishop?"Isaac became serious.

"His gift is dangerous.So he was sealed away because I was too weak to control.l

"I hope this guy or girl isn't pathetic but was lucky to have a powerful ability."Isaac crossed his arms.

"After seeing you battle with Riser and Kokabiel,I was thinking that you are strong enough to release the Bishop.Do it please?"Sirzechs said.

"If the Devil king,Lucifer,asks for it.I shall comply."Rias said.

 _To be continued (High school DXD Ending 3 plays)_


	20. The other Bishop

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **The other Bishop**

"Is this where the other Bishop is held at?"Asia asked.In front of her was a door that had caution tape all over it.

"This is it alright."Isaac said.He brought out a gold skeleton key.

"Isaac that will not-"Dias was about to say but the caution tape fell down to signal that the door was unsealed.

"I'll go in first.I might be able to control this guy's power."Isaac entered first.The others followed.

"Wait What is happening?!"The person inside said with a worried tone.

"My name is Isaac McMillen.Can you tell me your name?"Isaac looked around the room.

"Gasper Vladi."Gasper introduced.

Isaac followed the sound of Gasper's voice and opened a coffin.Inside was an androgynous-looking male with platinum blond hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.He was wearing the Kuoh Academy Girl's uniform

"Are you a girl or a boy."Isaac did his best Professor Oak impression.

"Gasper is a boy so don't be fooled."Rias said.

"So we got a trap."

"I don't wanna go out.The outside world is scary."Gasper has tears falling.

"Don't worry,nothing will hurt you now."Isaac comforted Gasper.

"I only wish to be friends with you so if you can-"Gasper suddenly disappeared.Isaac then sensed that he was somewhere else

"I am not going out there."Gasper shook his head.

"It sounds like he's a vampire."Isaac scratched his head.

"He's actually a Dhampir,Half human Half vampire.So he can walk in daylight."Rias said.

"Sounds cool,hope you don't have the standard vampire weaknesses."

"I actually hate Garlic."Gasper said.

"Does that include Garlic bread?"Isaac had some Garlic bread from out of nowhere.

"Ah,get that away from me."Gasper was distressed.He disappeared again.

"How is he disappearing?"Xenovia asked.

"His Sacred Gear is the Forbidden Balor View,the evil eye that stops the world."

"So time stopping,huh."Isaac then took a look at Gasper's tearing face.He then imagine Gasper shorting tears and that one of the tears freezes his enemy.

"Guys,I have an idea."Isaac walked slowly to Gasper.

"Do you want to be my apprentice?"

"What?What am I learning from you."Gasper calmed down a bit

"I am going to teach you to be stronger."

"That sounds good."Rias complimented. "Now would you,Koneko,Xenovia,and Asia train him.Akeno and I will be at a meeting with my brother."

"Kiba,My brother wants to see your Balance Breaker.So please come along with us."

"Yes,Buchou."Kiba got up and teleported along with Rias and Akeno.

 **Moments later**

"I am going to teach one of the coolest and most absurd things I know."Isaac said.He set up a target and spray painted the ground some distance away.

"And That is?"Gasper was nervous.

Isaac teared up and shot out a tear.The tear hit its target.

"Woah,you can fight with your tears!"Gasper got excited.He disappears a bit.

"How does this Sacred Gear work?"Isaac jumped a bit.

"I'm sorry,please don't hit me."Gasper had tears falling down.

"It works based on how distressed the good-for-nothing vampire is."Koneko explained.

"It may be true but that doesn't mean you can be mean to him."Isaac scolded Koneko.

He turned to Gasper. "Are you willing to put in the work?"

"Yes"Gasper said quietly.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes I will."Gasper said louder.

"Louder."

"I WILL PUT IN THE WORK TO DO SUCH A COOL THING!"Gasper screeched.

"Now then the first to do is explain how the tear shot work."

Xenovia brought in a white board and a tripod stand.

"Based on my knowledge,the tear shot is powered by sadness.So for your first exercise,think about something sad."

"Um."Gasper was trying hard to think of something sad.

"It can be the death of somebody important to you,the feeling of neglect,or a sad scene in a book or manga you read."Isaac suggested."You can tell what sad thing you remember.Sometime telling people of your past may make you sadder."

"What up Isaac?"Saji came from the bushes.

"Oh hey Saji.I was teaching Gasper how to shoot tears."Isaac said.

"Oh and a cute one you are teaching."Saji had a lecherous look.

"That's a boy you're lookin at."Koneko elbowed Saji.

"Wait what!"Saji felt down.A spotlight came over Saji as he was on all fours. "Am I forsaken by Lady Luck?!"

"So how's everyone doing?"Azazel came by.

"What up,Azazel.How has it been since last time."Isaac waved.

"It's boring without you around.Gosh I love the days when we would have a drink together."Azazel smiled.

"Do you know this guy?"Asia asked.

"That's Azazel,The Governor General of the Fallen angels."Everyone in the group was shocked.They all got into combat positions.

"Even if you all were to take me on.You would all lose.Isaac would be the only one to beat me."Azazel rubbed his chin. "I came here for the Holy devil sword guy."

"Kiba's not Here right now.He went with Rias and Akeno to meet up with Lucifer."Isaac said.He signaled everyone to calm down.

"Damn he beat me to a punch."Azazel noticed Gasper hiding behind a tree.

"Is that the Bishop that has the Forbidden Balor View.That Gear can be dangerous the user's capacity is too low."Azazel explained.He then took a look at Saji. "It looks like you have the Absoption Line,the Gear that contains the Prison dragon,Vritra.You can use that to take away the excess power from the Vampire."

"It seems that this thing is cooler than I imagined."Saji looked at his gear.

"There is also another way to control the Vampire's power.Have it suck on the Red Dragon Emperor's blood."

"No I don't like blood!"Gasper yelled.

"That makes you a Good-for-nothing Vampire."Koneko said.

"See you then and you can thank me later."Azazel walked away.

 **Next day**

"Gasper,can you please come out of there?"Rias asked.No response was heard. "What happened yesterday?"

"I took Gasper under my wing and decided to teach him how to do tear shots."Isaac said. "He must be still trying to push his tears out."

"Actually that sounds good for him."Rias said.

"Got a backstory on Gasper?"Isaac asked.

"I will tell you it."Rias cleared her throat.

"Gasper was born to a well known Vampire father and a human mother.Since Vampire's put pedigree first before social class,Gasper was discriminated by everyone and even his family.When he got to the human world,he was treated like a monster.Gasper had the Forbidden Balor View.People wouldn't know what happened to them in stopped time.nobody would."

"Like Asia,she was exiled because her Sacred Gear was able to also heal Fallen angels and Devils.Sounds like they have something in common."

"I have faith that they won't be using their powers for bad."Rias said.

"I wish I didn't have this power.I wish no one was frozen in time.They wouldn't have to be scared of me.I hate my powers."Gasper cried.He also was pushing his tears to shoot it out.

"Now I feel like giving up on him."Rias shook her head.

"Don't worry,I got this.I will make Gasper better than he ever was.Have faith in me.I wouldn't be the father of promise if I have known of my Descendancy."Isaac reassured Rias.

"Alright,I will put my faith in you like every other important moment in our lives."Rias teleported away.

"How are you doing with the tear shots,Gasper!"Isaac yelled out.

"I only can make it go a small distance of 1 and a half foot."Gasper cried. "I can't do it right."

"Calm down,Gasper.You can't get tear shooting right the first time.Even I struggled with tear shots at one point in my life."Isaac said. "I sometimes felt like my tears were too weak."

"Let me tell you a story about me."Isaac took out a boom box.He pressed the play button. "Helps set the mood."

The music playing was a loop of the Saxophone part in Careless Whisper by George Michael.

"Oops,wrong one."Isaac pressed the next button

 **(The Binding of Isaac OST-In the beginning(No voiceover) plays)**

"There you go."Isaac cleared his throat.

"I once lived in a small house upon a hill with my mom."

"Did you have a dad?"Gasper's room door was ajar.

"He left me at a young age."

"Oh you poor soul.I'm sorry."Gasper gasped.

"It's fine."Isaac dissmissed.

"Life was simple.I minded my own business by playing with my toys and drawing.My mom watched Christian broadcasts on the television."Isaac continued.

"One day,she took away my toys,drawings,and clothes.She then told me that god wanted her to take away all that was sinful from my life."

"That's evil.Even my own parents wouldn't do such a thing."Gasper came out and sat beside Isaac.He was holding a black bunny plushy.

"In another day,She locked me in my room to keep me away from the sins of the world."

"Did you at least have something to play with?"Gasper asked.

"My mom took everything from my toy box.That means no fun for me."

"On one fateful day,I saw through the crack on my bedroom door my mom picking up a knife."

Gasper held on to his plushy tightly.

"I panicked and tried to find a hiding place.I then pulled the rug aside and found a trapdoor..Mom bursted through the door as I opened it and without hesitation,jumped in."

 **(OST ends)**

"Sounds like you went through something worse than I did.I'm sorry."Gasper teared up.

"Don't worry Gasper,it was all worth it in the end."Isaac smiled.

"But I am not worthy of your teachings."Gasper doubted.

"Yes you are.I can see that in your eyes,there is a beast waiting to be uncaged and to start a carnage."Isaac said. "I chose you as I you have suffered as bad as I have."

"Together,we can accomplish anything and go beyond the horizon that is life."Isaac wrapped his arm around Gasper.

"I actually feel inspired thanks to you."Gasper smiled. "You are the kindest person I've ever met beside Buchou."

"As a token of our friendship,I want to give you either one of these things.Choose wisely."Isaac put down two stone pedastals.One had an onion with a sad face on it.The other was a Jesus Juice box.

"Juice sounds good."Gasper grabs the juice box and drinks it

 **Jesus Juice**

 **"Dmg and Range up"**

The sad onion disappeared after Gasper took Jesus Juice.Gasper felt stonger and he tested his tear shot and was shooting further.

"That actually helped.Thanks,Isaac"Gasper smiled.

Kiba came in to them room. "How's Gasper doing?"

"He's doing fine but he still has yet to stop being nervous with people other than us."Isaac turned to Gasper and saw that he was inside a box.

"What are you doing in that box?"Isaac asked.

"I feel more comfortable being in this box when chatting with people."Gasper did an innocent smile.

" _He must have played too much Metal Gear Solid._ "Isaac sweatdropped.

"You can't be like that forever,the seal has been opened as you see."Kiba said.Gasper nuzzles his legs as he saw Xenovia,Asia,and Koneko coming into the room.

"Looks like you guys were having a nice chat."Xenovia said.

"We kinda are but what are you three doing here?"

"I don't want this to be the responsibility of Isaac's alone."Asia sincerely said. "So I came up with an idea along with these two."

"We are doing this because Ga-kun is an important friend."Hearing this from Koneko made Gasper's heart feel warm.Koneko them threw some cloves of Garlic into Gasper's box.

"NOT GARLIC!"Gasper jumped out of his box.Xenovia quickly put a paper bag on the Dhampir's head.

"Surprisely,this feels comfortable."Gasper commented.He walked around like a zombie. "How does it look?"

"To be honest,it looks bad that I am going to have to tweak it."Isaac grabbed the paper bag.

Gasper pouted. "What a meanie."

Isaac used some magic and turn the paper bag into a crystal clear mask.Gasper put on the clear masked and looked in the mirror.

"This looks great don't you think.It feels as comfortable as my box."Gasper caressed his face.He does some posing.

"All better."Everyone gave their tumbs up.

 **next day**

"That was nice of us to do Gasper a big favor."Asia smiled.

"As its been said in High school musical,'We're all in this together'."Isaac referenced.Asia giggled.

They both bumped into Rias and Akeno.All four waved at each other.

"Good timing.Akeno wanted to tell Isaac something."Rias said.

"I want you to meet me at a special place right afterschool.I'll send you the location."Akeno told Isaac.

"Meet you then."

After school ended,Isaac flew on his way to an abandoned shrine.

"How fast e on in."Akeno was at the gate wearing her shrine maiden clothes.

"Why are we here at this shrine?"Isaac asked.

"There was somebody who wanted to meet you."Akeno said.A golden light shined upon them.From the light was a handsome-looking man with long blond hair and green eyes.He has twelve wings growing from his back.His wings are colored gold.He wears a red robe with a gold cross on the front of his white alb. He has golden shoulder plates with a white sash and a golden halo set above his head.For some reason the man's eyes are shaped in a perpetually sad manner.

Isaac felt that behind those green eyes was suppressed rage.Enough of it to make him shiver.

"Any reason why you are angry?"Isaac asked the man. "But first tell me your name."

"I am Michael,the leader of the Angels."Michael glared. "I wanted to meet Gabriel and Uriel's killer."

"Oh no."Isaac got into fighting position.

 _To be continued (High school DXD Ending 3 plays)_


	21. Isaac vs Michael

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.LEMON LATER IN THE CHAPTER.**

 **The Seraph's Wrath and the Conference**

"I have been waiting to see you,Isaac."Michael had a dark aura around him.Akeno stiffened up while Isaac sent a signal to Rias to unseal his full power as he needs to make this quick.Isaac transforms into his Nephilim form.

"What have you come here for?"Akeno backed up.

"I have come to bring down the man who killed my Sister and a Comrade."Michael prepared a light chakram.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gabriel and Uriel."

"So who's the sister?"Isaac got into prepared a portal to a separate dimension.

"Gabriel is the younger sister I loved until you had to come after her and take the key piece along with her life!"Michael had tears of anger.

" _Wait,Gabriel's a girl?Didn't want to know that._ "Isaac though with surprise

"I had to find a way to open the door and bring vengence against Lucifer for tricking my mom into making me a sacrificial lamb."Isaac snapped his finger and sent both him and Michael to a separate dimension.The dimesion was the same cathedral like room that Isaac and Gabriel fought in.

"If you came all the way here for revenge.Then come at me,you will fear the power that killed the Antichrist!"Isaac didn't need to hide his power.

Michael threw some light Chakrams at Isaac.He caught them and threw them back.Michael dispersed the incoming Chakrams and went in close to punch Isaac.The Nephilim sidestepped and jabbed back at Michael.The punch made Michael bleed from his nose and forehead.

"You don't have the power to beat me.Not even light weapons burn me."Isaac sent out a flurry of punches in all directions.There was no escaping or dodging for Michael.

" _MICHAEL!"_ He remembers Gabriel screaming his name before her death.He then blasted a surge of holy energy. "I am not backing down until you pay for the deaths you caused."

"That ain't happening as my power grew stronger that that of any high-class being.I won't be stopping now."Isaac and Michael clashed.Light swords was swung around and a Boosted Gear claw was slashing all around.The ground beneath them broke away.

[ **Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost**

Isaac charged a Brimstone filled punch.He then circles Michael to find an opening.

"Get back here!"Michael chased after Isaac.It was useless as Isaac was too fast for Michael.Isaac went behind Michael and threw his punch in a downwards motion.A large scale Brimstone laser came after the punch landed.

A cloud of dust kicked up from the impact of the punch.The dust clouds cleared up to show a bleeding Michael lying on the ground.Isaac was victorious and he sent himself and Michael back to the base dimension.

 **Line break**

"So you killed Gabriel and Uriel to get two pieces of a key that opened the original Lucifer's prison."Akeno summarized.Isaac nodded his head. "I actually wonder if this will have a huge impact on the conference tonight."

"What we can do for now is to let it unfold."Isaac had a sip of tea. "This is good as always."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me whatever you want."Akeno smiled.

"What is your relationship with the Lightning of God,Baraqiel?"Isaac asked.Akeno lost a bit of breath at the question.

"I am his daughter.Made by the union of a Fallen angel and a Human."Akeno explained in a depressed tone.

"Does that mean you are an original Nephilim,the son or in this case daughter of a Fallen angel?"

"You can say that if that's how you think it is."Akeno stood up and pointed her back at Isaac.She pulled down her outfit to show one devil wing and a fallen angel wing.

"I was found by Rias and accepted to be her Queen to hopefully be away from these wicked wings.But as a result I bacame this abomination."She turned to face Isaac. "What do you think of such monstrosity?"

"Don't call yourself that."Isaac said.Akeno's mouth was slightly agape. "I am the one who should be called a monstronsity."

Isaac showed his pure Angel wing and devil wing. "I am something impossible."

"But you are more beautiful than I am.I am just hideous."Akeno buried her face into her hands.Isaac grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"You are beautiful Akeno.Just the way you are.It all doesn't matter to me what you are."

"But the Fallen angels have caused Asia's death.Isn't that enough to make you hate them?"Akeno held onto Isaac tightly.

"I may dislike Fallen angels,but not you.You are the only Fallen angel I will ever love."Isaac said sincerely.Akeno's eyes glistened from such words.She pounced on Isaac and both of them fell down on the floor.

"After hearing such words,I can't help but love you even more."Akeno pressed her body against Isaac.

"I also love you too Akeno,my queen.I shall treat you like one and give you all the love I can give."Isaac kissed Akeno's forehead.She flushed and moves a little up.Akeno's lips inched and inched into Isaac's.

Isaac just goes for it and gives Akeno the best first kiss she'll ever get.His tongue wrapped around Akeno's and both asaulted each other's lips.

"That was lovely.I don't mind being third."Akeno grinned.She took off all her clothes as Isaac did so too.

 **LEMON/LIME START**

"Lie down here."Akeno commanded.Isaac complied and lied down,wrapping his leg around Akeno's waist.She wrapped her breast around Isaac's erected Penis.

"I will give you your first tifuck."Akeno giggled and winked.She then started rubbing Isaac's little guy with her tits.Isaac moaned and unconsciously thrusted along.

"I love those moans you are making."Akeno pressed her boobs tighter and rubbed faster.

"Crap,I'm cumming."Isaac hissed.Akeno playfully bites Isaac penis.In response,Isaac shot his load into Akeno's mouth and all over her boobs.Akeno licked the cum that was on her body.

"Delicious."Akeno commented.She then went on top of Isaac.She moved his dick where her wet pussy was. "I'll take your virginity now."

 **Lemon Ends**

"Sorry What now?!"Rias said an annoyed look. "I can't just be leaving you two alone."

She then walked to Isaac and pinched his cheek. "So what did Michael have to say to you."

"He wanted to kill me for Revenge on Gabriel and Uriel."Isaac explained.He slapped away Rias' hand and rubbed his cheek.

"So he lied.But you did kill his sister after all.What brother won't go out and try to kill the guy who killed their sister."Akeno inputted.

"Come on now.I need a key piece to go ahead and fight Lucifer."Isaac got up and gone back to the Old School Building. "I'll be training Gasper."

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Get a hit on Asia."

Gasper was missing the mark.Asia was standing as a make shift target.

"We need to get some petrifying tears."Isaac snapped his fingers.Gasper put on a determined look and shot some tears.He still missed Asia and the tears only landed on her feet.

"You will need to get close sometimes."Gasper got closer and finally hits Asia's body.A red tear landed and Asia as frozen in place.

"It worked!"Gasper jumped around to celebrate.

"Good job."Isaac gave a thumbs up.

 **Conference day**

Isaac flew his way to the Academy.He then looked at the sight of the city.He then looked one direction to find someone on a water tower.

"What are doing up there?"Isaac asked.The person was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice.Her attire was that of Gothic Lolita fashion.The middle of the attire was open to show her bare chest.Black tape was put over the nipples in a X-shape.

"Do you mind covering up.I'm starting to wonder what kind of parents you have."Isaac summoned a black cloth with a sewing needle.

"So you are the current Red Dragon Emperor and the child who fought Christy."The girl said.

"Christy who?"Isaac sewed together the cloth to the girl's dress.

"The Antichrist,it was a good companion of mine."The girl answered.Isaac gasped.

"How do you know about him?I was the only one in the dark room."Isaac fruited his teeth.

 **[Partner?]**

"Yes?"

 **[I would like to say you are talking to Ophis the Ouroboros,the infinite dragon god.]**

"So that's Ophis?Didn't expect a little girl to be that strong."Isaac scratched his head

 **[Ophis is able a shapeshifter so it can turn into about anybody]**

"So 'it' is currently is a 'She'."Isaac turned to Ophis. "What do you want."

"I am interested in someone who was able to kill Christy."

"What the hell kind of relationship did you and the Lamb have?"Isaac sweatdropped.

"I was someone he talked to whenever I was bored."Ophis reminisces the time.

 _Flashback_

 _The Lamb floated around waiting for the apocalypse to happen to go fight Jesus Christ.It looked through a portal watching the Great War_

 _"Strange how three opposing sides come together to fight one common enemy."The Lamb thought.It felt something intrude the Dark room.The Lamb turned around to find a little girl._

 _"What are you doing here.Go away,I don't want anything bothering me."_

 _"I will not be doing that.Can you keep me company,I'm bored."Ophis flails its arms._

 _"Go away."The Lamb looked back to the War._

 _"I am Ophis the Ouroboros.You must be The Antichrist."Ophis sat next to The Lamb._

 _"The Infinite dragon god?Fine,you can stay but you shall not touch or kill the beings that reside here.Especially the Bloat,you never touch it."The Lamb said._

 _"Can I call you Christy?"Ophis dully said.The Lamb stayed silent,occasional chuckling at the dumbest deaths happening._

 _Flashback ends_

"It actually sounds like he never said much."Isaac crossed his arms. "If you'll excuse me,I have a three powers meeting to be at.

 **Time skip**

A large purple shield was put around the school.There were Legions of Devil,Fallen angel,and Angel soldiers guarding the area.

Inside the Clubroom,Rias and co. except Koneko and Gasper were about to go out the door.

"We'll be going to the meeting.Be a good boy while we're gone,Gasper."Rias said.Gasper gave a 'Yes Ma'am' as a response

"And Koneko will be accompanying you."Koneko brought a box of snacks.Isaac walked to the box Gasper was in.

"You can have this for a while or do some tear shot training."Isaac smiled.

"Don't worry,I won't slack on my training."Gasper applies the mask Isaac made for him.

"See you later."Isaac and co. waves goodbye.Koneko and Gasper do the same

 **Conference room**

"May we come in."Rias opened the door and everyone entered.Isaac saw that at the main table was Sirzechs and Serafall at one side with Sona and Tsubaki on the same side.Michael was in the middle with an Ice pack on his face.He sent a scowl at Isaac.Azazel was on the right side of the table with Vali on the same side.

"Irina."Xenovia said.The affirmentioned person looked away.

"Everyone's here."Sirzechs said. "This is my sister,Rias, and her peerage.They were the one who fought against Kokabiel with Isaac McMillen,Rias's pawn,being the one who killed Kokabiel."

"An impressive feat alright.But I still want him to repay for the murder he committed against Gabriel."Michael had an annoyed look.

"It seems one of my boys just went and committed an atrocity without my permission."Azazel's casually said.

"Now that all the factions are represented.Let's begin this summit."

 _To be Continued_ (High school dxd-Ending 3)


	22. Conference Night

**ALL TBOI AND HS DXD CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **Summit Night**

"To start the summit off,my sister will explain to us what she reported and Sona Sitri will be testimony."Sirzechs said.Rias and Sona stood up front with some papers at hand.A hologram of some footage was shown.

"Thank you,Lord Lucifer."Rias bowed. "As this footage shows,my Peerage and I had to at first battle against Valper Galilei,The Genocide Archbishop,as he was working with Kokabiel with the Holy Sword,Excalibur."

"We worked,or Isaac did,along with the 'Church Affiliates',Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou."

"They had a mission to find and retrieve the 3 Excalibur pieces that was stolen by Kokabiel.We were fortunate enough to have had Kokabiel being the fight to us.The Cadre told us that he wanted to use Kuoh City as a battlefield for a war he wanted to restart."

"Isaac fought Kokabiel at this establishment and won the battle,blowing Kokabiel to bits only leaving the head."Sona jumped in. "I testify that Lady Gremory's report is nothing but truthful."

"Thank you girls.You may stand back."Sirzechs said.

"Good job,girls.Especially you Sona."Serafall winked which caused Sona to become flustered.

"Quite impressive."Michael complimented.He then scoffed at Isaac.

"For a murderer that is."

"Don't be distasteful,Michael.Kokabiel wouldn't have done anything if he would've known anything about my stay here."Azazel smirked. "I was starting to become fond of this place."

"I also sent out the White Dragon Emperor to go get Kokabiel but the Red Dragon Emperor beat him to a punch."Azazel pointed his thumb at Vali.

"What I did find most troubling about this attack was Kokabiel's motivation."Michael stated.

"From what I know,it was the seeds of discontent."Serafall said.

"Seems like Kokabiel was bothered by the fact that we called the ceasefire once the Heavenly Dragons came in."Azazel said. "I wouldn't want another war to break out as it bothers my Sacred Gear research."

"Let's spare the details and sign this peace treaty already.It is what we came for after all."Azazel smirked.

 **Clubroom**

Koneko was eating the snacks she brought in a box.Gasper was in his box trying to hit a target that was set across the room.Koneko smelled the air and stood up.

"Something's up."Koneko said.Gasper got out of his box and stood by Koneko.

"I can feel it too.Bad blood."Gasper responded.His vampire senses awaken thanks to the sensory training Isaac put him through.

The door was blasted open.They both saw many female figures that worn robes with the middle section opened to show off their large busts.An eye emblem was on the hood.

"Magicians,humans that use reconstructed devil magic.Their power level is by Mid-class devils."Koneko explained,getting into fighting position.Gasper let tears flow down and got ready to put his training to the test.

"Give us the half vampire."The leading magician said.

"I won't be coming with you."Gasper short some tears.The magicians shot back.Koneko grabbed Gasper and ran away into a hallway.

Koneko looked to the left and found an army of Magicians floating upside down from magic circles.

"Mind dropping me."Gasper flails his arms comically.Koneko let go of Gasper and he fell to the ground. "Ow."

"There's nowhere to run little ones."A Magician said.They shot a blast at Koneko and Gasper.

"In here."Koneko pushed Gasper into a room which summoned a shield.

"Stupid shield.Find another way to get them."The leading Magician commanded.

 **(Line break)**

"Don't worry Gasper,we can stall here and wait for Buchou and the others."Koneko comforted Gasper.Gasper felt scared considering that he felt that the Magicians were too strong for him and Koneko to fight against.

"I h-hope s-s-so."Gasper shook.Some energy beams came down upon them and Koneko took them head on and protected Gasper.

"Koneko!"

"I was waiting for you."The magician laughed.

 **(Moments later)**

"What are you doing to us!"Gasper yelled.

"Making use of your powers,little Dhampir."The leading Magician used the magic circle that captured Gasper and forced the Forbidden Balor View to activate.

 **Conference:Minutes before**

"As we know,Biblical god and the Devil Kings were killed in the Great War.With Lucifer being killed by Isaac as a child.As an added bonus,the Antichrist was also killed by Isaac.That means no opponent for us to fight when the Apocalypse comes other than the four horsemen."Michael said.

"I propose that we hear something from our Heavenly Dragons,Isaac McMillen and Vali."Azazel suggested.

"All I want is to fight people as strong as me.Though I already found that my rival surpasses me."Vali said.

"I choose peace,but the Heavenly Dragon Emperors can come together and set up days where they die.Both fighters agree upon rules to make thing interesting."Isaac added his two cents.

"I like the sound of that."Vali chuckled.

"Can I ask something to Lord Michael?"Asia asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why was Xenovia and I exiled from the church.I know that Xenovia and I love god more than anything."Asia asked.

"I ask the same thing."Xenovia added.

"When God died,the Lord left us the system which was able to grant Miracles,answer prayers,and make exorcisms work.Anything threatening it can cause our followers to lose faith. Which means we,the Angels,won't live for long.The thing is that the church is barely working as not even I can have full control of the system."

"So you had no choice as Asia was able to heal Devils and Fallen angels.Can that also explain how Xenovia got exiled as she learned the truth."Rias said.

"That is correct."Michael turned to Xenovia and Asia. "I am terribly sorry.It was unfair to consider the both of you Heretics.I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted."Xenovia and Asia said simultaneously.

"Though can you explain about Kiba and the Act of Contrition."Xenovia said.

"The Act of Contrition grants forgiveness to all those who sign it."Michael explained. "Would you like one as a sign of my sorrow."

"Sure!"

Michael summoned two stone pedestal with the Act of Contrition on it.The ex-nun and ex-exorcist grabbed it and put it up in the air.

 **Act of Contrition**

 **"All is forgiven"**

Xenovia and Asia suddenly had their wings unfurled.each one of their single wings became a pure Angel wing.

"Congratulations,you have become Nephilim just like me and Kiba."Isaac smiled.

Everyone in the room sensed an anomaly and looked around for it.Turns out Rias,Akeno,Asia,Sona,and Tsubaki were frozen.

"What happened?"Isaac asked.

"Must've been the Dhampir.His Sacred Gear might have met the Criteria for it to trigger the Balance Breaker."Azazel explains.

Explosions were heard and the unfrozen group looked out the window.Armies of Magicians blasted at the school.

"Who are they?"Isaac gritted his teeth.

"Magicians."Kiba said.

"What have they done with Gasper?"

"They seem to have used Gasper as a way to stop time around the weaker people.They disabled our Magical transport troops.We've been back into a corner."Sirzechs observed the Christianity faction's guards disappearing.

"Well I gotta go save Gasper and Koneko."Isaac was about to run out it Azazel stopped him.

"Before you go let me give you this."Azazel passed Isaac a special arm ring. "This ring should be able to control the Dhampir's power once you free him."

Isaac nodded and ran off.

 **Clubroom**

Isaac ran pass the Magicians that were around the Clubroom at blinding speeds.He was currently at Krampus level.

"Gasper!Koneko!"Isaac yelled as he punched his way into the main room,where they were being held at.

"What!How did you get here?I thought we disabled the Devil's ability to teleport."One of the captors said.

"I am more than meets the eye."Isaac got into fighting position. "Let then go!"

"I'm sorry,Isaac.This all my fault."Gasper sobbed. "It would have been better if I were dead!"

"Don't be suicidal!"Isaac yelled. "Remember when I told you we were going to turn that sadness into a weapon.That we were not going to cry for ourselves.

"WE WILL CRY FOR THOSE WHO CANNOT!"Isaac shot a blood tear that directly landed on Gasper's mouth.Gasper didn't realize that he drank blood with a side of salt.He felt like he was in full control of his Sacres Gear and had awaken some of his Vampire powers.The Dhampir spilt himself into a flock of bat with the addition of illusionary bats made by his magic.

"What's this?!"The Magicians tried blasting the bats.Many of the bats started biting down anywhere they found an open spot.The Magicans screamed in pain and were bleeding.Isaac shot a beam the hit all the Magicians,making them explode into nothing but paste.The magic circle that the first years were restrained disappeared.Koneko and Gasper fell down to the ground but Isaac caught them.

"Waaaahhhh!"Gaper cries as he hugs Isaac.

"At least,I am here.Save those tears for once we go out into the battlefield."Isaac patted Gasper's head.

"By now Rias and the other should be unfrozen.Meet up with them while I go out and fight."

"Be safe."Koneko gave a cheek kiss to Isaac.Isaac smiled and brought out his wings for flight.

 **(Line break)**

Azazel confronted one of the leaders of the attack.Meet Katerea Leviathan,a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure.

She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wore a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

"What do you want from interrupting a meeting between Devils,Angels,and Fallen angels?"Azazel asked.

"To behead her for taking my chance at the Leviathan throne.For I am Katerea Leviathan,the true heir to the throne"Katerea pointed at Serafall.

"I am doing fine as Leviathan thank you very much!"Serafall childishly complained.

"Its an embarrassment to have the current Leviathan be acting childish."Katerea scoffed.

"So you want to go bitch!"Serafall's hair went up showing her rage.The aura around her felt like fire.

"It would be great to challenge you for the throne."Katerea sends out magic tentacles.Serafall freezes the incoming attack with Ice magic.Serfall shot some icicles.Katerea used a shield to protect her some and shot a beam.

Serafall blasted back with fire magic.An explosion was made as each magic spell combined.

The magic girl got behind the Leviathan descendant and punched her.Katerea punched back but with more power.

"A descendant shouldn't have this much power."Serfall jumped back.

"Sorry but our leader has given me such power to at least help bring the rightful title of Leviathan to me-agh"a black blur hit Katerea hard enough to launch her into the ground.

"Serafall deserves the title.She does better as Leviathan as you will ever."Isaac said.

"Thank you."Serafall blushed.Isaac gesture her to finish the job.

"Now freeze under my feet."Serafall made a giant Iceberg and smushed Katerea under it.All that was left was blood dripping from under the Iceberg.

"Bloody.I like it."Isaac gave a thumbs ups.He then felt that time resumed and the large Magic circle up in the sky disappeared.

"What happened?"Isaac looked for the culprit.

"Gasper happened."Koneko said getting ahold of an exhausted Gasper. "He wanted to be useful so he forced his Balance Breaker to continue time and destroyed the Magic circle up there.

"That means more-"Isaac heard a scream from Serafall.He turned around to see a large crater where Serafall stood.

"What is this about Vali?"Azazel casually asked.Serafall got up and dusted herself.

"Things are just better on this side"Vali in his Balance Breaker.

"What are you trying to do,traitor!"Isaac touched 5 magic seals to signal Rias to release his full power.

"I only just wanted to have fun."Vali smirked.

"So you have been apart of a group that my Vice-Governor General,Shemhazai,told me about.The Khaos Brigade.Led by the Infinite dragon god,Ophis."Azazel said. "Would it have been because you also had your throne stolen?"

"NANI!!"Everyone yelled.

"My true name is Vali Lucifer,a direct descendant of The old Satan Lucifer."Vali interprets. "My father was the Grandson of Lucifer and my mother was human."

"So in a nutshell,you are a Cambion."Isaac stated. "Or at least how I want to say as Incubus and Succubus are demons as well as Devils."

"That's right.It was a miracle that I was able to attract the Vanishing dragon,Albion,to be my Sacred Gear."Vali smiles. "This can mean it's Cambion vs. Nephilim."

"So you want a fight.I'll give you one then."Isaac got out the Boosted Gear.

 **[Today might as well be the day we fight the White one and be victorious.Let's show him Antichrist power that can even impress Ophis!]**

Isaac looked at his wrist and grabbed the wristband.He pulled it off and threw it to Michael.

"Is this Gabriel's Trinity Shield?"Michael was surprised.

"You can have it.I don't need it.Maybe make use of it as a gateway to Gabriel's revival."Isaac walked forward and unfurled his wings.

 **(Jimmy Gnecco-It has to be this way plays)**

"Come on and fight me,Isaac McMillen!"Vali laughs as he charged right in.Isaac did the same an clashes fists with Vali.

"Sorry Vali but you are much weaker than I am.Even I can beat you as a child."Isaac claimed,getting a flurry of held back hits as he wanted to test Vali's limit.Vali's scale mail was barely able to handle the punches as there were cracks made

 **{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}**

Isaac felt his power was halved.Isaac went ahead and boosted his power.Fortunately Isaac's stolen power was too much for Vali,so his scale mail broke apart.

"That armor of your shows that you are too scared to fight me!"Isaac blasted Vali.

"Arrrrrgggghhhh!"Vali winced.As he fell to the ground,his body had burn marks and he was starting to bleed as some of the burns made his blood leak.

"Not yet!I want more fun!"Vali laughed.He went back into Balance Breaker form and charged with all his might.

Isaac blocked the punch and threw him back.Vali got on his feet.He waved his hand around resonating with blue energy.He did a pinching gesture to the school and the school shrunk in size.

"What the hell are you doing."Isaac slapped Vali's hands and chopped his head,breaking the headgear of the Balance Breaker.

"That was one of my techniques I used.I call it **Half Dimension**." Valí rubbed his head.

"So you have a technique of your own.I have one too."Isaac took out the Head of Krampus and added some magic to it.Isaac pointed it up to the sky and let it launch a large ball into the air.

" **Krampus' Magic Missile!** "The ball exploded into spears and homes in on Vali.

 **{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}{Divide}**

Vali used Divine dividing to counter the attack.The Scale Mail broke again as it was too much to disperse.

"If I want to push you to your upperlimit.I guess I gotta bring out the Juggernaut Drive."Vali positioned himself as if starting a chant.

 **{Vali,this may not be a good time to use Juggernaut Drive.The Red one'd host is too powerful for you even with your Juggernaut Drive.}**

"I want more fun out of this."Vali smiles.

 _To Be continued_ **(High School DXD ending 3 plays)**

 **IF YOU SEE ANY WEIRD SPELLING.IT MAY BE THE APP'S FAULT AS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUBLISH A CHAPTER ON A COMPUTER.**


End file.
